El peor fic de Sakura que tú nunca leerás
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Cap VII! Un pésimo fic, malos diálogos, historia trillada, personajes piratas, horrible humor, asqueroso trasfondo, malísima redacción, sin sentido, repleto de incoherencias y con un autor sediento de reviews. ¿Acaso puede ser peor? Yo les respondo: NO!
1. Inicio, y final, todos esperamos

Bueno, primero que nada, deseo expresar mis más sentidas disculpas por haber escrito este fic, u_u por favor, lo siento mucho, pero era mi obligación...

O sea, realmente no era mi obligación, ni siquiera sé por que estoy haciendo esto, lo único que sé es que no he recibido la cantidad habitual de reviews que recibo normalmente (uno cada semana con mucha suerte) y exijo que no sean los que yo mismo pongo para promocionar mis fics...  T_T

El fin último de este fic es ver lo que puede hacer el cansancio, el aburrimiento, el sufrimiento, la falta de presupuesto y en especial, muy en especial el hambre mórbida de reviews de un escritor...

Tal vez para algunos fanáticos de esta serie llegue a ser ofensivo este fic, por favor no lo lea. La falta de presupuesto me obliga a no poder hacer algo mejor...

Y por primera vez el autor (Yo n_n) hablaré en los fics... entre paréntesis obviamente...

**Fic:** El peor fic de Sakura que tu nunca leerás

**Capítulo I:** Inicio, y final, todos esperamos...

            Cerezo estaba sentada en un banco, en su colegio, solitaria, sin mucho que hacer además de leer un libro, en eso, Lee se acercó a ella y la abrazó y le dijo que la amaba:

-Te amo Cerezo...

-¿En serio Lee?

-Sí, Cerezo...

            Pero en eso una voz en su espalda hizo respingarse hasta el último de los pelos de la espalda de Lee.

-¿Que acaso no soy tu prometida, Lee?

-Sí, Meily, yo también te amo, pero no sé por quien decidirme...

(MTG: Guionistas... son unos inútiles)

            Cerezo y Meily lo miraron fijamente con mucho rencor, y ojos muy fríos. Lee mostró sus manos agitándolas para evitar el regaño de las dos. Una gotita corrió por su sien.

-Pero hay suficiente Lee para las dos...  – dijo con voz temblorosa...

            Lee sintió como se hacía chiquito frente a esas miradas tan fieras, insistió tratando de recuperar el control, pero no pudo...

-Bueno, si se quieren pelear por mi – dijo Lee levantándose de la banca – pueden hacer una lucha en barro.

            Meily al escuchar esas palabras inmediatamente saltó sobre Cerezo aplicádole una feroz llave haciéndola caer en pleno barro, Cerezo lloraba pero Meily era incansable. Lee mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a las dos chicas en trajes de baño tan provocativos peleando por él en el barro...

(MTG: Definitivamente no me gusta... Guionistas están fuera... Todo otra vez, todo otra vez...)

-Cerezo, Cerezo... Por fin llegué – dijo una voz a la lejanía una voz muy conocida por la niña que lo miraba con rubor en sus mejillas y ojos temblorosos.

Luego sonrió y dejó aparte un libro que llevaba leyendo un rato. Se paró y estiró ampliamente sus brazos para recibir a su querido amante.

-Lee, tanto sin verte, no sabía en que gastar el tiempo entre nuestro último encuentro...

-Pero si solo fueron unos pocos e interminables minutos...

-Es verdad pero el tiempo pierde sentido y se detiene al estar lejos de ti. Tú sabes que tú eres la razón de mi existencia...

-Lo sé, pero sabes que tendremos muchos problemas con nuestro romance.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Cerezo – Lee apartó a Cerezo un poco de si la miró fijamente a sus ojos. –, ¿Estás segura de no querer terminar con esto ahora...?

            Cerezo lo miró con una cara de resentimiento.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Moriré a tu lado si es necesario.

            Se continuaron abrazando por algunos minutos que no supieron si fueron eternas horas o escasos segundos. Sabían que todo sería difícil, nadie deseaba que se unieran y menos que lograran quedarse unidos así, para siempre.

(MTG: Los diálogos se van... ToT ¡¡¡Improvisar, Improvisar!!!)

            Bueno...  Entonces... En eso...

            Lee aparta a Cerezo de si. Empezó a llorar. Cerezo lo miraba con gran ternura y no entiendo bien todo lo que estaba pasando le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debo irme – dijo Lee evitando la mirada de Cerezo y alejándose rápidamente huyó del lugar.

-¡Lee! – gritó llorando Cerezo.

            Lee corrió hasta perder el aliento entrando en un lugar muy poblado de árboles, la luz se colaba entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles. Tomó un aliento y en eso se le aproximó una mujer.

-Por fin llegaste...

            Lee la miró fijamente. Sintió una gran pena que recorrió su corazón. Pero ella totalmente al contrario de Lee tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca.

-Te estaba esperando, Lee.

-Meily, ¿Cuantas veces te voy a tener que explicar que lo nuestro es imposible?

-No, Lee, es posible, yo estoy comprometida contigo... – dijo gritando y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Meily, pero tú sabes que realmente amo a Cerezo...

            Meily cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar con gran fuerza. Lee desesperado por la situación se acercó a ella, la intentó abrazar para consolarla pero ella lo rechazó con gran fuerza.

-No Lee, tú no me amas – dijo Meily mirando el suelo con voz clara y triste.

            Lee tragó un nudo de sentimientos que tenía en su garaganta y le dijo:

-Me voy a casar con Cerezo...

            Meily hizo un gesto semejante al que hace una persona que recibe una gran arcada en su estómago.

-¿Te casarías con Cerezo siendo que yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo? – dijo vehemente Meily, y luego recalcó –, ¡Tuyo!

            Los ojos de Lee se desorbitaron, estaba sudoroso, tembloroso, no supo que decir, solo musitó en tono casi imperceptible:

-Yo... yo...

-No, aún sabiendo – le gritó Meily –, la prefieres a ella. 

            Meily sacó un cuchillo de entre su ropa, y se lo mostró a Lee.

-No, por favor, Meily...

-Si no te quedarás conmigo, ya no vale la pena todo esto...

            Y con la daga que tenía en su mano se apuñaló violentamente el estómago e inmediatamente cayó al suelo con un torrente de sangre que salía de ahí fluídamente.

-Meily – gritó Lee lanzándose contra el cuerpo fallecido de Meily - ¿Por...? – En ese instante los ojos de Lee se dilataron y su voz se apagó en un instante.

-Si morimos – dijo Meily con sus últimas fuerzas –, tú también nos acompañarás.

            Luego de esas palabras Meily cerró sus ojos para siempre, su último respiro había sido aspirado y su último latido ya había palpitado.

            Lee miró con ternura el cuerpo de Meily, estaba muriendo sobre el de ella. Le tocó el pelo, acarició su cara.

-Meily, al menos si voy a morir voy a morir al lado tuyo, y al lado de mi hijo. Cerezo nunca hubiera mostrado tanta pasión.

            Lee besó la frente de Meily y así como ella él mismo murió compartiendo la misma tumba, el mismo lugar, el mismo momento y la misma sangre, de ella, y de su hijo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

            En eso llegó Cerezo, había escuchado las últimas palabras de Lee en su carrera por llegar al lado de su amado. Los vio a los dos muertos, se sintió ofendida por las últimas palabras de Lee. Lloró encima de ellos. Los apartó y puso de espalda a Lee.

-Lee, ¿Por qué? Yo puedo ser tan apasionada...  ¿Por qué...?

            Entonces Cerezo se deshizo en lágrimas. Pasados algunos minutos llorando. Tomó el arma homicida. Abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de su amado y le habló al arma:

-Arma mística que con justicia tan cruel me separaste del amor de mi vida, ahora se igual de cruel, no deseo tratos especiales, y se justa, reúneme con él que aunque no este en esta vida, sea en la próxima...

            Y en eso se cortó la garganta con el cuchillo y se desangró rápidamente abrazando febrilmente a su amado, contrayendo violentamente sus dedos sobre la carne de su amado, el dolor era intenso, pero luego la oscuridad, y después...

(MTG: Jejeje, nunca me descubrirán. –MTG con el libro de "Romeo & Julieta" bajo el brazo junto con otros libros de fics de Master, the Gambler)

FIN 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**            Por favor. **No me lancen tomates. Es malísimo el fic, es conmemorativo a mi fic Nº 10 y a mi review Nº 100. Bueno esa es la única excusa que tengo para hacer este fic. Probablemente para el domingo lo saque. Es casi humillante tener un fic tan malo en la página. Malos diálogos, textos copiados, piratería en los nombres, que horror, ojalá me perdonen con el siguiente capítulo de "La Bestia que vive en Mi", que está próxima a salir.

            Bueno que más puedo decir, al menos el fic fue en Crescendo, empezó mal, y terminó, no tan mal. 

            Si por algún milagro dejan reviews, digan lo que les gustó más que los consejos, se demorarán MUCHO menos. Y si triunfa este fic (Sueña... Con un mundo nuevo...), será estilo "Cine en el barrio Digimon: presenta", pero sería como cine independiente XD   (Que fome el chiste, como todo el fic U_U)

            Dedicado a la memoria de todos los malos escritores de fics que no pierden las esperanzas de mejorar y ser buenos algún día (Como yo).

Adiós

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

"...Ese niño fue liberado, ya adulto, que ya no es adulto, sino una bestia, una bestia horrible, que refleja tus peores pesadillas y temores..."

Sharaoran a Eriol en el Quinto Capítulo de 

"La Bestia que vive en Mi"

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	2. Las consecuencias de una continuación

            ¡No!, ¡Otra vez!, He vuelto JAJAJAJA, para desgracia de todos ustedes continuando el **PEOR FIC DE SAKURA QUE NUNCA LEERÁN**,aparte de eso, les cuento que he recibido muchos reviews en este fic, y aunque ustedes no lo crean ¡Ninguno era un Flame!, eso es demasiado para mi, ¿Les gustó acaso?, Sería extraño...

            Esta vez si que me esforcé para hacer un fic malísimo, nadie en su sano juicio dirá que es bueno, imagínense que MST habla casi como protagonista... Solo un escritor muy enfermo incluye ese tipo de personajes en sus fics... Al menos tendré la satisfacción de que nadie soportará a llegar hasta el botón "Review" JAJAJAJA.

            Bueno continuando con lo que dejé inconcluso el capítulo anterior ahora me dignaré a terminarlo. Por eso, señoras y señores, niños y niñas, anélidos y gasterópodos (algo así como: "lombrices y caracoles"), sin más preámbulo los introduzco al ¿maravilloso? mundo de:

**Fic:** El peor fic de Sakura que tu nunca leerás

**Capítulo II:** Las consecuencias de una continuación.

            Cerezo, Meily y Lee estaban muertos en el suelo cuando repentinamente llegó Errolo **(MST:** Yo juraría que he escuchado eso antes**)** volando **(MST:** º¬º Nunca más, nunca más...**)** y encontró los cuerpos de ellos botados en el suelo cubiertos por sangre. Se posó sobre ellos y de un fuerte golpe empezó a picotearlos...

**(MST:** ¡CORTEN!, Errolo, ¿Qué te pasa?**)**

-¡Prrr! – Respondió Errolo como un pájaro.

**(MST:** ¡Oh! Dios ¿Por qué siempre las segundas partes son peores que las primeras?, ¡Errolo estás despedido!**)**

-Prrr – se disculpó Errolo.

(MST: Buena excusa... Te salvaste por esta vez, pero la próxima no seré tan bueno...)

-Prrr – agradeció Errolo.

**(MST:** Bueno, ya es hora de que continuemos... ¿¡Cerezo!?**)**

            Cerezo se levanta de entre los cadáveres de Lee y Meily.

-¿Sí?

**(MST:** Llama a esa prima tuya... la necesitaremos para continuar...**)**

            Cerezo se veía débil, apenas podía estar de pie, el picotazo, o sea golpe que le había propinado Errolo le había abierto una vieja herida de la cual brotaba MUCHA sangre.

-Señor... – dijo apenas Cerezo –, me estoy desangrando...

(MST: No te preocupes, es solo de utilería. ¿No es cierto Errolo?)

-Prrr – respondió alegremente Errolo.

            Cerezo puso una cara de indignación. Y llamó a su prima. Luego se cayó en la mitad del escenario y se quedó quieta.

(MST: eh... ¡Lee! ¡Sácala del estudio y que nunca más se vuelva a ver...!)

            Lee se levantó del suelo, tomó a Cerezo y se la llevó. Poco rato después llegó la prima de Cerezo junto con la prima en segundo grado de Cerezo, las cuales eran muy amigas entre sí.

-Hola director – dijo jocosamente la prima de Cerezo –, me llamo Guinda y traigo a mi prima; Tomotú.

(MST: Relájate... es sólo mano de obra barata... sólo mano de obra barata..., Bueno señoritas, usaremos a Tomotú para la siguiente escena, serás la amada de Errolo, y tú Guinda serás usada luego para otras cosas que tengo pensadas.)

            De entre los sujetos que filmaban salió el ayudante técnico del soporte de equipos del sonidista, y apuntando a Errolo vociferó:

-¿¡Cómo pueden hacer eso, si es un ave!?

            Todos los presentes lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Prrr? – preguntó Errolo.

(MST: ¡Estás muerto!)

            En eso ese sujeto empezó a caer lentamente asfixiado y se murió en el mismísmo lugar donde estaba. En eso llegó Lee con una pala al hombro.

(MST: Lee, llévate este sujeto...)

            Lee a regañadientes cogió al tipo y se lo llevó afuera del estudio como lo había hecho con Cerezo.

(MST: Muy bien, ya todos saben lo que deben hacer, así que... ¡Acción!)

            Errolo, y Tomotú estaban sentados mirándose.

-Prrr – dijo con pesadumbre Errolo.

-¡No puede ser!, mi prima ha muerto... – dijo Tomotú empezando a llorar profusamente.

            Errolo la cubrió con su... ¿Brazo?... Bueno lo importante es que trató de reconfortarla...

-Prrr

-Sí, Errolo. Yo creo que tienes razón...

-Prrr

            Y entonces Errolo le entregó el frasquito que le había prometido a Tomotú. Ella lo abrió y de ahí empezó a salir un gas amarillento, color mostaza. Los dos empezaron a toser fuertemente.

-Prr...

-Sí, Errolo, aunque sea nuestro últimos momentos, yo también te amo...

            Y los dejaron de respirar en la mitad del escenario.

(MST: Y.. ¡Corten...! Muy bien chicos, se han ganado un ascenso... La próxima película que hagan será con mayor presupuesto que la caridad de los usuarios del bus ^___^  Bueno ahora... eh... estoy recibiendo una transmisión desde... ¿Pero cómo?)

Guinda: ¡Hola jefecito!, (Guinda está como una reportera con un cine con muchas luces detrás y gente importante caminando por ahí...) Estoy aquí en el gran cine del barrio Digimon donde hace poco se acaba de estrenar "La bestia que vive en Mi", capítulo cinco y "El frío de mi Alma" capítulo dos.

MST: ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese cine con estrenos de calidad de Card Captor Sakura y Harry Potter?

Guinda: Es que todos son propiedad del gran guionista: Master, the Gambler...

MST: ¡Cómo admiro a ese tipo!, ¿Quién no ha leído todos sus guiones (fics)?

Guinda: Seguramente nadie... ^__^

MST: Bueno... ¿Pero que no ibas a trabajar como actora?

Guinda: ¿Con esa imitación de Animan***?

MST: O.O ¿O sea...? Ese sujeto tenía razón...

            Errolo se escabulle del estudio.

MST: Será... Pero dime con quién estás ahí...

Guinda: Es un placer mostrarles con quien estoy... La gran estrella Sakura Kinomoto...

Sakura: ¡Hola!

Guinda: ¡Yo soy una gran admiradora tuya! He visto todas tus películas. Pero te tengo una pregunta ¿Estás consciente de que Shaoran te está tomando el pelo con Meiling en "La Bestia que vive en Mi"?

            Sakura sale corriendo del lugar, poco después se ve en el fondo a Sakura maltratando a Shaoran, golpeándolo violentamente y gritándole todo tipo de cosas, mientras el trata de darle escusas.

Guinda: Creo que Master, the Gambler nunca se esperó que la verdadera bestia fuera Sakura... jejejeje...

MST: u_uU

Guinda: ¡Miren! Aquí estoy con el extra que fue víctima de la violencia de Shaoran

MST: ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?

            Efectivamente no se veía nadie, solo a Guinda.

Guinda: Acá abajo...

            La cámara bajó la vista para ver una masa sanguinolenta con un traje de etiqueta.

Guinda: Bueno señor extra, ¿Tiene algo que decirnos?

Extra: ¡Shaoran nos veremos en los tribunales!

            El extra se fue alejando lentamente tal como si fuese una babosa. Guinda se asustó un poco al ver el verdadero estado de el pobre infeliz.

Guinda: Bueno, continuando, hay rumores por toda la comunidad cinéfila que el próximo capítulo de "El peor fic de Sakura que nunca leerás" será protagonizada por Tomotú.

MST: O.o ¿En serio?

Guinda: Sí, es verdad, su propio director me lo confirmó...

MST: ¡Pero si yo soy el director!

MST2: Bunas noches Guinda, bueno como director de "El peor fic de Sakura que nunca leerás" te puedo confirmar que el próximo estreno será de lo mejor, Tomoyo...

Guinda: Eh... ¿Van a contratar a la famosísima actriz Tomoyo?

MST: ¡Ven es un charlatán! Yo nunca tendría tanto dinero como para contratarla...

Guinda: Es verdad... Contra él chicos...

            Guinda y el camarógrafo empezaron a golpear al impostor hasta que dejó ver su verdadera imagen... "El Santo"...

MST: O.o ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

El Santo: ¡Ya verán...! Mi venganza se completará en Navidad, ¡Ya verán...!

MST: Fracasado... jejeje...

Guinda: Bueno eso es todo... O sea...  Draco, de "El frío de mi alma" desea terminar este reportaje con unas últimas palabras:

Draco: Mi relación con la estúpida Ginny Weasley es meramente profesional...

Ginny: Te estaba buscando Draky...  Ahora podemos entrar...

Draco: ¬///¬ Eh....

MST: ^__^U

Guinda: Bueno eso es todo; ahora volvemos a estudios.

            MST se gira y queda mirando al público indicándolo con el dedo índice:

-Bueno y en el resto del acontecer les informo que esto se ha acabado.

            Música de noticiario cuando termina. Se escuchan unos gritos desde la oscuridad del estudio...

Sujetos: ¡Oigan ese es el sujeto!

MST: ¡No, los de derechos de autor...!

Spilberg: Es hora de que pagues amigo mío... es hora...

Shakespeare: Si...

MST: NOOO!!! T_T

¿Fin?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Eh... ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a esta parte?, se supone que el fic fue diseñado para ser malísimo. Y que no pudieran llegar a este lugar...  Bueno no importa, espero que no les haya gustado por que es una ofensa a todos los escritores de fics.

            Además, debo agregar que a petición de Cerezo Astorya eliminé a Cerezo y fue reemplazada por Guinda, exactamente lo que ella me recomendó. También este fic está dedicado a todos los que osaron llegar hasta este punto. JAJAJA. Sufran, sufran. Carñangas ñangas enfermizas. JAJAJAJA.

            Finalmente los agradecimientos a todos los que aguantaron el anterior capítulo:

Rika Himura Hiwatari: Gracias, gracias, bueno, aquí está lo que pediste, nuevo capítulo y más acción... o eso creo...

Ginny-Malfoy3: MENTIRA!!! Es malo... Bueno... ya... está bien... no tanto... gracias por tus comentarios, yo normalmente trato de escuchar las críticas que me hacen para saber que mejorar y que mantener. Y con lo del Gore... Espero que ya hayas leído el Quinto capítulo de la Bestia. Está que arde JAJAJAJA.

Timon: SÍIIIIIII... Soy el mejor escritor de Fics de todo ff.net JAJAJAJA (Risa como la de Carlos Guzmán Psicópata)

Cerezo Astorya: Gracias, Gracias... Tú sabes que no te entendí nada, pero gracias... 

Okinu: Gracias T_T_T  T:T  Gracias por dejarme Taaaaaantos reviews y comprenderme... jejeje Gracias... espero que este te gusten ^-^

Daku: JAJAJAJAJA... bueno.. oye... y al final te apalearon??? O sea tu hermana... jejeje.

Hibari Zhang: Es cierto... jejeje.... ¿Si o no? Es muuuuuuy raro...

Luthien-Lindorie: Bueno... eh... Si, si, si... me animó... y.... eh... Romeo & Julieta no es malo... Harta poesía y un final Gore  Hell YEAH!!!

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

_"Maldito Djinn, ¿Quién diablo eres? (...)_

_Amigo Eriol – respondió el Djinn –, eso es lo único que desconoces, (...)_

_y te irás a la tumba con ese conocimiento... "_

Eriol a Djinn en el Tercer Capítulo de 

"El último Deseo de Tomoyo"

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	3. The Guinda Revolutions

**            ¿Hola? **¿Se acuerdan de mi? ^__^ Soy yo, he vuelto, después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento por causa del colegio y todas esas cosas tan aburridas que involucran esa cárcel, o sea, colegio. Bueno, he decidido volver de a poco, y con algo livianito como esto, en este fic se le dará más importancia a los personajes no tan importantes, ustedes saben, y habrá un intento de parodia de algo que desconozco pero lo hago solamente con la intención de entretener, no de ser una copia fidedigna del original.

            Espero que todos estén enterados del concurso que está organizando "Susurros de la Musa" para principios de año. Para mayor información remítanse a la página de MSN groups de esta comunidad que día a día crece más y más.

            Y sin más palabrería los introduzco una vez más a la insana diversión de esta horrible tragicomedia, señoras, señores y aliens, lo que esperaban:

**Fic:** El peor fic de Sakura que tu nunca leerás

**Capítulo II:** The Guinda Revolutions.

            Se ve a MST corriendo por el estudio siendo perseguido por Spilberg y Shakespeare. El se lanza al suelo dando unas grandes rodadas para pararse airoso con un tenedor en la mano, el cual enseñó a sus adversarios.

**MST:** Muy bien, ustedes dos, antes de partir este duelo, debo recordarles algunas cosas.

**S&S:** ¿Qué cosa?

**MST:** Que no es de caballeros enfrentarse dos contra uno, así que les pediría que fuese dos uno contra uno, así que les pediría ponerse en fila para enfrentarse, uno detrás de el otro.

            Los dos hacen caso un tanto extrañados, pero el deseo por robarle dinero a MST por asuntos de copyright no los hizo pensar la maléfica y sádica real intención de MST al ponerlos en fila.

            En eso, MST apuntando con el tenedor al primero de la fila dio con gran velocidad una vuelta sobre si mismo y lanzó con increíble vehemencia el tenedor contra Shakespeare, el cual era en efecto el primero de la fila.

            El tenedor cruzó el aire como un silbido y fue a dar directo contra el pecho de Shakespeare, el cual ni se inmutó al sentir el tenedor impactando contra él. Pero para sorpresa de MST el tenedor se cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto los efectos causados por él: nada.

**MST:** Amigos, ¿Qué les parece un té? ^^UUU

            Y cuando esas palabras fueron dichas una puerta se abrió con gran violencia dejando inconscientes a los dos deseos de atacar a MST. Era Errolo quien al escuchar la invitación de té no se resistió a pedir una taza.

-Prrr – preguntó Errolo.

-No, Errolo, sólo era una eficaz táctica para vencer a estos tipos.

            Errolo se dio vuelta y al ver a los dos sujetos inconscientes miró a MST y dijo:

-Prrr.

-No, Errolo, no son necesarias tantas felicitaciones. – respondió a los elogios MST -, sabes, tú nunca has sido protagonista de algo tuyo, algo propio...

-Prrr... – afirmó extrañado Errolo.

-Así es, por eso ahora mismo hablaré con los guionistas para que hagan algo para ti.

-Prrr – agradeció Errolo.

-No hay de qué.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Pasaron algunos meses y Errolo seguía esperando su debut como actor principal. Ya empezaba a notar que MST se había olvidado de la promesa así que decidió ir personalmente a recordarle.

-¡Prrr! – exclamó Errolo

-Eh...  – dijo nerviosamente MST –, tu debut, eh...

            Errolo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que se me iría a olvidar? Ahora mismo estaba conversando con el guionista para conversar los últimos aspectos.

-Prrr – dijo Errolo no totalmente convencido.

-Espera un poco, ¿Aló? Guionista, ¿Está todo listo?

-¿¡Qué!? – respondieron al otro lado de la linea.

-Muy bien, me alegro de escuchar eso...

-¡Pero puede decirme de qué quiere su pizza!

-Muy bien, ahora le diré a Errolo...

-¿¡Qué!?

            MST colgó el teléfono.

-¿Ves Errolo?, todo está listo.

-Prrr -  respondió complacido Errolo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            En esa noche MST trabajó arduamente para crear un guión para la producción, tampoco contaba con muchos recursos y sabía que Errolo no era tan carismático para ser la estrella, por eso dejaría a Guinda como la estrella y a Errolo como su enemigo. ¡Sí! Eso estaba bien.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(**MST:** Muy bien Errolo, comencemos a crear esta joya.)

-Prrr – respondió Errolo.

(**MST:** Luz, cámara y... ¡Acción!)

-¿Quién eres tú maldito? – le gritó Guinda a Errolo.

-¡Prrr! – respondió Errolo con voz igualmente amenazante.

-Muy bien, agente Miraelagua. Te las verás contra mi, la más poderosa de todas...

-Prrr...

-Sí, yo seré quien te venza, no como tú dices...

(**MST, pensando: **¿Qué tomé que hice este guión...?)

-Prrr – dijo Errolo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – gritó Guinda.

-Prrr – repitió Errolo, y volvió a reiterar – Prrr.

-Nadie se mete con mi amado Lee sin recibir su merecida paliza agente Miraelagua.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Mientras seguían rodando la media hora de diálogos poco elocuentes y repetitivos Lee se encontraba vagando por el estudio, sentía que debía estar en algún lado en este momento pero no sabía con certeza.

-Mmm... Creo que debo estar en algún lado...

            La necesidad de saber le roía el alma, corrompía hasta el último poro de la parte más intricada de su piel y le destrozaba la mente tratando de recordar.

-Bah... Se me olvidó... ¡Qué bella es la vida! Lalalalala – siguió cantando

            En eso escuchó un ruido. Miró hacia arriba y vio como caía un gran bulto justo sobre él. El abrió la boca mientras un hilo de baba corría con la comisura de su boca observando como vertiginosamente caía sobre él. En eso se detuvo. Sangre comenzó a manar de la nariz de Lee y con eso el empezó a reírse hilarantemente.

-¡Qué divertido! – exclamó Lee.

            En eso empezó a ver el bulto, que realmente no era un bulto era una persona, que se había ahorcado y se había tirado desde el techo del estudio. Lee se seguía riendo mientras miraba el muerto colgando yendo de un lado para el otro. Ese fue el momento en que este abrió los ojos y desenfundó un cuchillo. Con mirada sádica miraba al aún más hilarante Lee.

-Tú... – dijo con una voz macabra y sostenida -, por ti perdí mi maldito trabajo, y por eso te mataré aquí mismo.

-¿Y quién eres tú? – pudo decir entre risas Lee.

-Yo, soy – el sujeto hizo una pausa - ¡Tú padre!

-¿Ah? O.o

-Ohh... disculpa – el guionista meneó su cabeza -, es que también escribí el guión de esa película...

-¿El Jardín Secreto? ^__^

-¡NO! ***¬¬   Bueno, eso no viene al caso, yo soy, el...

            (Música de fondo "Carmina Burana" de Carl Orf.)

-...Guionista!!!

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! –gritó con furia Lee deformándosele la cara por el sufrimiento y la angustia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(**MST, pensando: **^__^ ¡Qué bien, esta película me ha salido increíblemente barata, mucha pelea, mucho diálogo y pocos efectos especiales!, ¡Todo un éxito!)

-Creo que ya es hora de mostrar nuestras verdaderas fuerzas después de casi dos horas de peleas inútiles...

-Prrr...

-¡Entonces que así sea!

            Guinda se pone en posición gruya y elevada sobre el suelo, ella y Errolo se queda estáticos, el camarógrafo empieza a darse la vuelta para darle el efecto "requerido", por no dar nombres. Pero en eso de la mitad de la vuelta Guinda se cae.

(**MST:** T_T ¡Mis millones, mis millones!)

-MST, para la próxima vez usa hilos de buena calidad, no de coser, ¿Sería mucho pedir?

(**MST:** ^///^  Es que no hay presupuesto...)

**Guinda:** ¬¬

(**MST:** Vamos, sigan...)

-Bueno...

-¡Prrr!

-Sí, es verdad esta es una película de MST.

-Prrr

-Sí, también es verdad que este fic está bajo el nombre de Master, the Gambler en ff.net

-Prrr – concluyó Errolo.

-Sí, pero que tiene que ver el gore aquí.

-Prrr – dijo Errolo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Todo? ¿No será esta una técnica para desconcentrarme agente Miraelagua?

            Errolo la mano en el suelo (nótese que el set tiene piso falso) y de ahí sacó una espada muy grande y amenazadora, semejante a las samuráis. Guinda quedó un poco sorprendida, pero ella no se quedó atrás y metió su mano y del suelo extrajo un amenazador y estilizado tenedor.

-Creo que esto no esta bien...

(**MST:** Vamos Guinda, ese tenedor me salvó la vida hace unos meses, con que ahí se había quedado...)

-Está bien...

            Errolo se abalanzó contra Guinda, pero esta con gran fuerza y puntería le lanzó el tenedor al rostro de Errolo, el cual simplemente calló al suelo sin dejar muestras de haber servido.

-¡Me engañaste!

(**MST:** ¡Vamos!, confía en mí, es de efecto retardado.)

**Guinda:** ***********¬¬

            Mientras Guinda hablaba con MST, Errolo ya había alcanzado a llegar donde se encontraba Guinda. La cual a penas pudo evadir el violento golpe de Errolo.

-Prrr...

-¿Qué me cuide? ¿Qué son muchos? Agente Miraelagua, creo que se está volviendo loco.

-Prrr

            Y Guinda miró a su alrededor y vio a cientos de personas con máscaras idénticas al agente Miraelagua que se acercaban peligrosamente a ella. Ella estaba angustiada no sabía que hacer.

(**MST:** Señores espectadores, prepárense a ver el aporte cero de los "clones" del agente.)

-Prrr – exclamó Errolo poniendo su mano en el pecho a Guinda.

            Guinda al ver la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba abofeteó al agente Miraelagua dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. 

(**MST:** Vieron ^_^)

**Guinda:** MST, que se suponía que debía hacer Errolo en ese momento.

(**MST:** Introducirse en ti para transformarse en un agente igual que el resto.)

**Guinda:** Muy bien, pero no se suponía que debía tocarme así...

(**MST:** Es que en el original era contra un hombre... pero Lee no apareció... así que lo reemplazamos con la heroína de la película.)

**Guinda:** ¿Lee?

(MST: Sí...)

            En eso se escucha el grito de Lee a la lejanía.

**Guinda:** ¡Lee!

            En eso se escucha un sospechoso ruido que se realiza tras la digestión, bueno ustedes saber, esos malolientes. Y con ese ruido Guinda sale propulsada con una oleada de llamas por detrás. En dirección donde se encontraba Lee.

(**MST:** ¡Maldito sonidista!, ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no fumes en el set!)

Sonidista: ¡Cállate!

(**MST:** Está bien, está bien... T_T)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En eso en otro lado Lee esta siendo amenazado por el antiguo guionista y llega Guinda con una gran cantidad de fuego detrás suyo que había destruido la mitad del estudio. Y con el mismo ímpetu y furia destrozó al guionista de un golpe y rescató Lee de paso.

(**MST:** Qué hermoso... T_T  , seré millonario...)

-Lee... – dijo Guinda para terminar – ya gané he salvado todo. Ahora sólo quedamos nosotros y nuestro amor.

            Guinda besa a Lee y se termina la película.

**MST:** ¡Bravo! ¡Qué genial actuación!

**Guinda:** De nada, Usted sabe que siempre doy lo mejor de mi.

**MST:** Si lo sé...   ;)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Prospección: 65 años en el futuro.

            Errolo, Shakespeare y el sonidista están frente a una cabaña en los Alpes meciéndose en sus respectivas mecedoras mirando el paisaje, uno al lado del otro. De repente de la frente de Errolo empieza a emanar sangre, al igual que en la nuca del sonidista, mientras que Shakespeare se le empieza a teñir de color sangre su ropa del torso. Todos murieron esa noche.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**MST:** Más vale tarde que nunca ;)

**¿Fin?**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            WOA! Llegaron hasta el final, que osados lectores, espero que les haya gustado este pésimo fic. Espero recibir muchas quejas, jejejejeje.

            Hay algo importante que hablar antes de retirarme. Les debo pedir que por favor lean los fics de Susurros de la Musa, en especial "Las diferencias de Nuestras Almas" (Escrita por mi) y "Asfixiantes Lazos de Unión" (Escrita por Cerezo Astorya, Iori Jestez y yo). Además de que deben informarse del concurso que se está programando para el próximo año que ya se acerca, oigan, no se olviden de dejar reviews y leer todos mis otros fics ;) jejejejejeje les encantarán.

Bueno este fue el primer fic de una serie del proyecto: "Proyecto de Finalización" que terminará el día 31 de Diciembre con un INMENSO estreno. Que espero no se pierdan.

Agradecimientos a samurai con ajo, Timon (que se debe mejorar) y todos mis amigos y amigas (incluyendo a la Danielita ;) jejejeje).

Y a los que leyeron:

Xia: Sí, es verdad... están tratando de embargar mi casa... T_T jejejejeje... con lo del psicólogo... no te preocupes... no estoy mal... No es cierto? NO ES CIERTO???

Fukaru Rhyan: HEREJE!!! ¿Cómo puedes decir que es bueno...? Y lo de Errolo... Es verdad!!! Así se llama T_T  ¿¿¿Por qué nadie me cree???

MandY: Por fin alguien que me comprende... Sí o no que es M-A-L-Í-S-I-M-O. Bueno lo de la publicidad innecesaria es mi lema, es que la publicidad es una sutil manera de control mental y yo deseo cuando grande crear un dispositivo que controle la mente humana ^_^

Man Dark: Prrr...!!! Yeah!!!

Cerezo Astorya: No me mates, no me mates!!! T_T  Es malo... y qué?

Kassandra L. K: Me dan Carñangas Ñangas enfermizas de sólo pensar que alguien puede pensar que alguien es más loco que yo...

Caoz: Realmente.... SIN COMENTARIOS!!!

Jos D: Mi cabeza, me duele mi cabeza!!!, ¿Cómo...? NOOO!!!

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

_"¡Shaoran, por favor dime que estás vivo!"_

Eriol a Shaoran en

"La bestia que vive en Mi"

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	4. El Crossover del milenio, mal nombre, ma...

**            ¿Hola? **¿Se acuerdan de mi? ^__^ Soy yo, he vuelto, una vez más desde los abismos de la ultratumba... más conocido como "Las Vacaciones". Fueron largas y me dieron para reflexionar sobre mi deber como escritor de fics, así que de ahora en adelante me esforzaré lo más posible por lograr una perfección inalcanzable anteriormente. ¿Eh...? ¿De qué hablaba? Creo que me perdí...

            Bueno, tiempo atrás que no escribía y con la molesta ropa con la que ando mi trabajo se vuelve un poco más duro de lo normal... Esta bien, esta bien... no más palabrería y más acción...

            Y sin más palabrería los introduzco una vez más a la insana diversión de esta horrible tragicomedia, señoras, señores, caballas y caballeros lo que esperaban:

**Fic:** El peor fic de Sakura que tu nunca leerás

**Capítulo III: **El Crossover del milenio, mal nombre, mal fic.

            MST, cómo siempre, durmiendo en sus laureles de la pocilga de casa que tiene, emborrachado de Coca-cola durmiendo a toda voz sobre su hamaca entre pilas y pilas de papeles no se daba cuenta de las malvadas intenciones que tenía un extraño ser que estaba a su derecha.

(Música de Psicosis)

Chirn - Chirn - Chirn – Chirn

**MST:** AH!!! ¡Qué es esa música!  O.

            Al despertar repentinamente entre el enredo que generó tratándose de salir de su hamaca y tratar de enfocar su vista en algo muy borroso se percató que el que estaba a su lado no era nadie más, ni nadie menos que...

-¿Prrr...? – dijo Errolo a MST sosteniendo un gigantesco cuchillo que apuntaba directamente hacia a él.

**MST:** ¡Errolo!

-¡Prrr!

**MST:** ¿Por qué apuntas ese gigantesco cuchillo hacia mi y me dices y estoy calmado?

-Prrr...

**MST:** ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¬_¬

            Entonces MST pensó: "Hay algo sospechoso con Errolo y ese cuchi... ¡Ese cuchillo!". Una gran idea había llegado a la mente de MST como por arte de magia.

-¡Errolo! – dijo MST con un tanto de nerviosismo mientras tomaba de las alas... o sea brazos a Errolo – ¡Me das dado la mejor idea de todas!

-¿Prrr? – preguntó desconcertado Errolo

-¡Sí!, No importa que estabas haciendo en mi pieza con ese gran cuchillo, pero me has dado la idea para obtener mi lugar entre los grandes. ¡Sí! Yo... seré uno de los grandes...

-¿Prrr...? – preguntó incrédulo Errolo.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¡Muy fácil! ¿Ves ese cuchillo que tienes en la mano?

            Errolo giró el cuchillo para verlo con mayor claridad cortándose un ojo que estalló en sangre.

-¡Prrr! – chilló Errolo de dolor.

-¡Cállate actor de segunda mano! – ordenó vehemente MST – Podríamos hacer que Lee sea poseedor de ese místico cuchillo que nunca había visto de tal filo, de tal hoja, de tal poder...

-¡¡¡Prrr...!!! – gritó Errolo con un sentimiento entre súplica y órden.

-Espera... espera... estoy pensando...

            Errolo se revolcaba en el suelo tratando de alguna manera conseguir un alivio para su infinito dolor, en eso cogió con la mano lo primero que encontró y se aferró a ello para así canalizar el dolor, lo que sirvió un poco.

-¡Mi pandero! – dijo MST al ver lo que tenía Errolo en la mano – Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo.

            Dicho esto se lo arrebató a Errolo el cual siguió revolcándose de dolor. MST se quedó mirando a Errolo, luego al pandero, luego a Errolo, y luego al pandero, y así hasta que una gran idea le cayó en la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia la cocina dejando a Errolo con su dolor. Al volver trajo el palo de su escoba, el cual había previamente desmantelado. Miró por última vez a su querido pandero y con un gran dolor lo encajó en el palo de escoba dejando un híbrido bastante extraño, algo así como un centro con un pandero en el extremo.

-¡Mira Errolo! Ya que Lee será un temerario guerrero tu podrías ser su valiente amigo... ¿Un monje...? Sí, calzaría, y este sería tu báculo – MST empezó a agitar el báculo haciéndolo sonar - ¿Ves? Puedes hacerlo sonar...

            Errolo ya no se movía. Estaba bañado en sangre y con su ojo destrozado, su boca abierta e inerte no eran una buena muestra de estar vivo.

-Eh...  – dijo con voz trémula MST - ¿Errolo...?

            No hubo respuesta.

-Jejeje... ¿Te había mencionado que eras un buen actor...?

            Se sintió un crujido desde dentro del cuerpo de Errolo. Su respiración llevaba rato que no se sentía y su sangre ya no fluía.

-JAJAJA... ¡Vamos Errolo! ¡Ya sé lo que quieres que diga! Y lo diré...: Serás el mejor pagado del reparto...

            Y por arte de magia...

-¡Prrr!

-Así me gusta... así me gusta... Me asombró tu actuación... casi me emociono...

-Prrr – dijo avergonzado Errolo.

-No hay porque sentir pena de los halagos de los demás... Y tal vez...

-Prr – Dijo con duda Errolo.

-Podríamos hacer que ese monje estuviera interesado por cierta... ¿Exterminadora...? Mmm... digamos... llamada... ¿Tomotú...? ¿Te parece razonable? – dijo MST con una mirada pícara en los ojos.

-¡Prrr! – dijo Errolo con un salto de alegría mientras chocaba sus talones en el aire.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(**MST:** Muy bien set... ¿Listos para la acción?)

**Todos:** ¡Sí!

**Errolo:** ¡Prr!

(**MST:** Me alegra... ^_^ Ahora... repitamos los puestos... partamos por... ¡Lee!)

**Lee:** Eh... yo seré un guerrero medio lobo, medio humano, llamado... eh... ¿Ynulee? Y... tengo este sable legendario que empuñaré sólo para el bien – dijo mientras levantaba en alto el cuchillo de MST – y para proteger a mi amada.

            En eso se da cuenta que el cuchillo dice en un lado "Made in Korea".

**Lee:** ¬_¬ Y este... ¿Se supone que es un cuchillo legendario?

(**MST:** ¿Acaso dudas de mi gran sabiduría? Fue el que me dio todas las ideas para este gran éxito. ¿Está bien...?)

**Lee:** Está bien...

            Guinda levantó la mano obsesivamente, llamando la atención.

**Guinda:** Yo seré KaGuin, un tierna golfista que vino del futuro para reemplazar el vacío de Ynulee  al perder su antigua amada en un ferviente juego de golf donde le dio con todo el swing y la mandó hasta el hoyo 18 de un solo drive. ^__^

(**MST:** Muy bien... que no se te olvide que tu eres la poseedora de la piedra del Chillón que sirve para dar órdenes inútiles a los híbridos entre lobo y humano.)

**Guinda:** Sí, que sí.

(**MST:** Y que tienes que decirnos tú, Errolo)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Todos:** Guuaaauuu!!!

**Lee:** ¿No crees que darle ese nombre tan genial, esos poderes tan geniales y ese envidiable cetro fue un poco injusto...?

(**MST:** Vamos... Con el proyecto anterior recaudé mucho dinero... pero no lo suficiente para tener tres personajes de calidad... y en una elección totalmente al azar él fue uno de los afortunados...)

**Lee:** Sí... pero... su nombre... tal expresivo y que lo representa tanto... no sé... – Lee dudó un instante - ¿Y quién fue el otro beneficiado?

            Una ola de rumores y susurros recorrió el set dejando a MST con una gotita recorriendo su rostro. Pero MST sabía que decir y respondió inmediatamente:

(**MST:** Ya lo verán... ya lo verán...)

**Todos:** ¬¬

(**MST:** n_nUuu)

**Tomotú:** Bueno... y estoy yo. Yo seré una exterminadora de moscas y mofetas y me llamaré Sangtú. Por eso uso esta máscara contra gases tóxicos y radiactivos de la época medieval, y como arma usaré este implemento...

            Tomotú desenfunda una gran arma con forma de cañón con una pesada que estaba unida por un conducto a una gran mochila en la espalda. Además usaba un apretadísimo traje negro lo cual hacía que Errolo se pusiera sumamente nervioso.

            Tomotú empezó a reírse histéricamente y jalando el gatillo de su arma empezó a despedir rayos por todo el escenario volándolo y transformándolo en simple basura.

(**MST:** O.ô)

**Todos:** O.O

(**MST, pensando:** Nota mental, nunca más arrendar armas de viejas películas que ya no están del todo funcionales... en especial la de los casa fantasmas...)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Tomotú:** Está bien... tendré más cuidado.

(**MST:** Muy bien... ^^ Sólo nos falta un último personaje por presentarse.)

**Todos:** AH??  :S

(**MST:** Este personaje es el... o sea, la hermana de KaGuin, realmente debería ser de Ynulee, pero tú hermano le dio un severo ataque de diarrea...)

**Lee:** Pobre de Lee... mi querido hermano gemelo...

**Guinda:** ¿Se llama Lee? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Y más encima son gemelos?

**Lee:** Sí, pero en realidad es travesti, así que lo pueden reconocer fácilmente...

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr! ^__^

**Lee:** No fue gracioso ¬¬

**Todos:** JAJAJAJAJA   ^O^

(**MST:** Jejeje... bueno... ya que ahora todos saben sus personajes... ¡Qué comience esta obra maestra!)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

(**MST:** ¿Qué pasa Errolo?)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

(**MST:** ¡Ah, sí! ¡Es verdad! Tomotú destruyó la escenografía...)

**Tomotú:** ^^Uuu

(**MST:** Bueno... no nos queda nada más que improvisen acá entre toda esta escoria...)

**Lee:** ¡¿Otra vez...?!

(**MST:** Sí... ^_^)

**Lee:** ¬¬

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(**MST:** ¡Todos en sus puestos!)

(**Asistente de producción:** Sí, todo listo...)

(**MST:** Muy bien... así que ¡Acción!)

...

(**MST:** ¡Corten! ¿Qué pasa?)

(**Asistente de producción:** Creo que los personajes se quedaron atrapados entre los escombros para la escena inicial...)

(**MST:** Genial... ¬¬)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(**MST:** Bueno panda de inútiles, ¿Están listos?)

**Todos:** ¡Sí!

(**MST:** Muy bien... ¡Acción!)

**KaGuin:** Muy bien amigos... y que haremos hoy... ^^

**Ynulee:** ¡Estúpida! ¿Qué no te acuerdas lo que nos dijo el anciano?

            Se escucha un golpe muy fuerte desde atrás de ellos dos, lo cual hace que ambos se volteen para ver lo sucedido.

**Sangtú:** Lo siento su grandísima y venerable eminencia, la cual su nombre no puedo pronunciar; tenía una polilla en la cara...

**Errolo:** Prrr... – dijo sobándose la cara y retirando su mano del trasero de Tomotú.

(**MST, pensando:** ^_^ Ganaré mucho dinero... y nadie se dará cuenta de donde saqué la idea y los guiones jejejeje.)

**Ynulee:** ¡Su grandísima y venerable eminencia, la cual su nombre no puedo pronunciar; idiota! ¿No ves que nos desconcentras?

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Ynulee:** Así me gusta...

**Sangtú:** No seas tan malo con su grandísima y venerable eminencia, la cual su nombre no puedo pronunciar, él siempre tiene las mejores intenciones para todos... ^^

**Errolo:** Prrr – dijo un tanto avergonzado.

            Hubo un momento de silencio... nadie estaba muy seguro de que decir ya que era un gran improvisación. Pero recordando un poco el guión original, Errolo mencionó:

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Todos:** ¿Qué? ¡Dinos más!

**Errolo:** Prrr – dijo con un dejo de importancia, y prosiguió contando toda la historia – Prrr...

**KaGuin:** A ver si me quedó claro – dijo con una voz meditativa -; Mi malvada hermana de hace muchos milenios atrás está tratando también de reunir los fragmentos de la piedra del Chillón, y más encima es capaz de matarnos a todos nosotros por el único y simple deseo de completar la piedra y venderla en el mercado negro a un buen precio... ¿Eso es lo que pasa?

**Errolo:** Prrr – afirmó tajantemente.

            En ese instante, Ynulee, que se había parado de rascar sus orejas de lobo sintéticas sintió un extraño olor.

**Ynulee:** ¡Estúpidos! Siento un extraño olor...

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr! – dijo avergonzado.

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Ynulee:** ¡Insensato! No me refiero a esa clase de olor... Es el extraño olor de la maldad.

**KaGuin:** Sí, es verdad. Hay un extraño olor en el aire...

**Ynulee:** ¡Qué pena me dan los simples humanos!, Ese si es el olor de su grandísima y venerable eminencia, la cual su nombre no puedo pronunciar.

**Errolo:** Prrr... ^///^

**Todos:** ¬¬

(**MST, pensando:** T_T Seré pobre de nuevo... T_T)

**Ynulee:** ¿Qué opinas tú Sangtú?

**Sangtú:** Mmm... No puedo oler nada con esta gigantesca máscara que nadie sabe por que funciona tan bien siendo de mucho tiempo atrás...

**Ynulee:** ¡Idiotas! ¡No saben nada!

            Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie se hablaba y sólo unas frías miradas rellenaban el vacío ambiente que vivían. No estaban seguros de cómo seguir; ya se les había acabado el minúsculo repertorio, pero una conocida, pero misteriosa voz se dejó escuchar por detrás de ellos.

**Neru-kun:** Buenos días...

(**MST, pensando:** Aquí se pone bueno... ^_^)

**Ynulee:** ¡Infame! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Bola de trapos y pieles!

**Neru-kun:** **¬¬

**Ynulee:** ¿Acaso no me escuchaste estúpida bestia? ¿Quién eres tú?

**Neru-kun:** Tú bien sabes quien soy... Ya he estado aquí...

**Ynulee:** Acaso... tú... eres... ¿Mi padre?

**Neru-kun:** No... Eso fue en el capítulo pasado... ¬¬

**Ynulee:** ¡Ay! Verdad ^^    Entonces... eres... ¡El guionista!

**Todos:** Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!! – gritaron fervientemente con gran sufrimiento en sus rostros...

**Neru-kun:** ¡No! Yo no soy el guionista, ni ningún técnico, ni nada...

(**MST, pensando:** Uff... por un momento pensé que venía a cobrar su seguro de vida... ^^Uuu)

**Ynulee:** Entonces déjanos tranquilos para seguir nuestro viaje...

**Neru-kun:** ¡Calla lobo idota! ¿KaGuin... acaso no te acuerdas de mi...?

**KaGuin, Errolo y Sangtú:** ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**KaGuin:** ¡Siempre ganas!

**Neru-kun:** KaGuin... eh... ¿Te acuerdas de mi...?

**KaGuin:** Ehh... ¿No? ¿Debería...?

**Neru-kun:** ¡Sí... deberías! ¡Por qué yo soy...!

            Neru-kun se quitó sus toneladas de pieles y telas de encima dejando ver a una persona muy parecida a KaGuin, pero de una apariencia diferente; de piel grisácea, ojos sin vida, llena de suturas, cortes y sanguinolentas costras a través de todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa demoníaca de azuladas encías.

**Todos:** O.O ¡No puede ser!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr! O.O

**Neru-kun:** Sí... tú comiste de mi estómago... y ahora he vuelto a matarlos a todos... MUAJAJAJA.

**Ynulee:** No si yo puedo evitarlo maldita perra...

**Neru-kun:** ¿Cómo me has llamado? ¡Éramos novios! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas...?

**Ynulee:** Todo ha sido distinto desde que te fui a dejar a ese foso séptico... Tu prima a tomado tu lugar en mi corazón...

**Neru-kun:** ¡Idota!

**KaGuin:** ¿Ce... Ce... Ce... Cerezo...? – apenas pudo decir Kaguin mientras veía su zombificado estado.

**Neru-kun:** ¡Sí! ¡Y he venido a vengarme de todos ustedes!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

(**MST:** Lo siento... tenía contrato hasta final de año... y no quise indemnizarla.. ya sabes lo caro que sale... además, pensé que sería divertido que se reencontraran... ^^Uuu  ¡Bueno... entonces que entre nuestro nuevo guionista a comenzar la batalla!)

            Entra un sujeto joven de ojos extraños con su pelo muy levantado y notoriamente teñido y vestido de una manera exótica con una pirámide invertida colgando de su cuello lo que le provocaba que se encorvara mientras la usaba.

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** ¡Es hora de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de del DUELO!!!!!

(Ustedes saben la música que viene acá  ^-^)

(**MST, pensando:** ¡Seré millonario! Muajajajajajaja)

**¿Continuará?**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            ¡Hola! Espero haberlos dejado con un gran suspenso jejejeje, que malo soy. Realmente ya se me estaban acabando las ideas como a la mitad del fic y decidí cerrarlo poniendo diálogos estúpidos y sin sentido como siempre ha sido en este fic.

            Como de costumbre espero que no les haya gustado, o sea que sí... o no... eh...

-¡Prrr! ^_^

            Ah! Se me había olvidado contarles que para hoy estará junto conmigo nuestro gran amigo y preferido de todos: Errolo.

-¡Prrr! n_n

            Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir nada y espero que esta haya sido la mejor manera de volver a empezar...

-Prrr

            Gracias Errolo... Bueno... como les decía, próximamente, sólo si ustedes lo desean actualizaré mis otros fics, hay muchos y mucha gente que me ha pedido, así que me esforzaré por hacer un hueco en mi tiempo para hacerlos. Ahora, Errolo, dinos tu comentario de este capítulo.

-Prrr

            Mmm... interesante opinión, pero que es eso de que le partirás el trasero a Neru-kun usando tu "arma secreta".

-Prrr... ¬_¬

            Sí, es verdad yo ya lo sé ^^ y no se lo podemos mencionar al resto, pero eso si que será genial.

-Prrr ^_^

            Recapitulando, de ahora en adelante tendré un ayudante que me ayudará a leer los reviews y entre los dos les daremos respuestas.

-¡Prrr! ^___^

            Me gusta ese entusiasmo Errolo ^_^Uuu  Bueno, ahora, comencemos...

Agradecimientos a los valientes que soportaron esta tortura que es peor que... ¡Un calzón chino!:

Susurros de la Musa:

Bueno Errolo, ¿Qué opinas de este review?

-Prrr...

            Mmm... estamos de acuerdo... Tú no eres ningún kikiribú, es verdad, no sé como te pueden ofender de esa manera...

-¡Prrr!

            Pero también hay que recalcar que opinó que el capítulo anterior estuvo bastante bueno ^_^

-¡Prrr...! – dijo amenazantemente Errolo.

            Bueno... que hayas perdido no significa que lo hayas hecho mal... (Me diste mucho dinero MUAJAJAJAJA)

**Kassandra L.K.:**

-Prrr

            Si, realmente esta loka está bien loca, pero, ni modo, si me esfuerzo puedo superarte y nadie puede vencerme, JAJAJAJA jajajaj JAJAJAJA ¡Soy MST! ¡SOY MST! JAJAJAJAJA

-Prrr...

            Oye, no me compares con la hermana de Hamlet...

-Prrr...

            A disculpa... ^^UUU

**Xia:**

-Prrr...

            Si es verdad... ¡Oye! Ya no estoy embargado así que podrías cerrar tu boquita... - no quiero insinuar nada, nadita, nada de nada, absolutamente nada, acaso estuve hablando? JAJAJAJAJA... Buena idea para la broma Errolo...

-Prrr – dijo Errolo mientras guiñaba su ojo.

**Fukaru Rhyan:**

-¡Prrr! – dijo alegremente Errolo – Prrr. Prrr, prrr...

            Fukaru... nunca había escuchado hablar tan bien a Errolo de alguien... jejejeje, le agradó tu comentario, y eso si que yo lo sé, yo lo comprendo... pero, el "Prrr" es con tres "R".

**le soleil:**

            Gracias, gracias, no tantas flores... ¡No taaaantaaaaas...!

(Se ve a Errolo buscando a MST entre una pila de flores increíblemente alérgicas)

**NeKo-Jeanne:**

            Errolo expresará por mí mi gratitud al poner un review en cada uno de mis capítulos y demostrará que para nosotros no es aburrido, más bien, nos regocija.

-¡Prrr! – explicó alegremente Errolo.

**marian-chan11:**

Ahhh!! Con que tú eras a la que tenía en mi... ¿Cómo se llama? Eso donde te avisan si ha actualizado o no... Bueno... Lo siento por no haber tenido tiempo para leer lo que tu le tienes que ofrecer al mundo...

-¡Prrr!

            ¡Sí, sí, le estoy pidiendo las disculpas! Espero que te vaya mejor de cómo te esta yendo y toda la suerte del mundo. Gracias por querer tanto este fic como para crear tu propia versión. ;)

**Timon:**

-Prrr...

            Si, estamos de acuerdo... hubiera sido trágico que te hubieses caído del asiento. Gracias por las recomendaciones y serán recibidas gentil y humildemente. Espero que estés bien de salud... Ya falta poco ;) Suerte!!!  Y este es el último Review... 

-Prrr...

            Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Adiooos

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

_"Perderás ahora, y perderás siempre, ¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu destino y renuncias a tu causa?"_

Sakura a Shaoran en

"Las diferencias de nuestras Almas"

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	5. El Crossover del milenio, mal nombre, ma...

** ¿Hola? **¿Se acuerdan de mí? Soy yo, he vuelto, una vez más desde los abismos de la ultratumba... más conocido como "El Colegio...". ¡Qué horrible estado de tener que hacer lo que otros te obligan a hacer...!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que este fic fuese actualizado, y hoy, amigos y amigas, es un buen día para eso. ¡Oigan! A todo esto nadie se dio cuenta de la Gran Pifia de este fic (Para que se imaginen lo malo que es...) ¡¡TIENE DOS CAPÍTULOS 2!!! Este es el quinto capítulo subido, pero el anterior decía "Capítulo III" ¿Cómo se puede explicar eso? No hay manera... ¡ERROLO! Podrías explicarles...

-Prrr...

Ahí tienen, y para los que no lo alcanzaron a escuchar... Lo siento, aquí no hay repeticiones... ¿Vale? Jejejeje... ¡OH! ¡Qué jugoso! (Esa cosa...) Bueno... De todos modos siempre ha sido así... ¡Cómo sea!

Bueno continuando con lo que dejé inconcluso el capítulo anterior ahora me dignaré a terminarlo. Por eso, señoras y señores, niños y niñas, anélidos y gasterópodos (algo así como: "lombrices y caracoles"), sin más preámbulo los introduzco al ¿maravilloso? mundo de:

Pero antes...

_**Previously **_

**_In "_**El peor fic de Sakura que tu nunca leerás**_"_**

****

(Música de fondo típica de los trailers...)

Tiempo atrás... En un lejano estudio de cine/fics... 

(Aparece MST frente a un estrado hablando por el micrófono)

-¡Este día quedará en los anales de la... eh...! (Revisa un libro de historia) ¡Infamia!

_Donde la lucha era diaria por el público..._

(Aparece KaGuin llorando...)

_ Hace perder todas las esperanzas..._

(Aparece MST sentado haciendo sus "necesidades" mientras lee un diario)

-¡Juro que nunca más comeré eso...!

_El poderío de un inmisericordioso director hará que el equilibrio existente entre las fuerzas del bien y las fuerzas del mal colapsen causando un gra..._

(**MST:** ¡CORTEN! ¿No ven que salió mal? ¡Estúpido presentador! Se suponía.. definitivamente no se puede tratar con ustedes...)

**Fic:** El peor fic de Sakura que tu nunca leerás

**Capítulo IV ó V: **El Crossover del milenio, mal nombre, mal fic. II ó III

(**MST:** Odio cuando algo no sale como debe... realmente es imposible describir un trailer en un maldito fic... las imágenes son muy rápidas y...)

Se escucha que botan la puerta detrás de MST. Al escuchar esto MST se da la vuelta y con gran pánico ve a dos sujetos vestidos de Matriz y con unas grandes y malas ametralladores en cada mano.

(**MST:** ¡Hermanos Agawachuvoski!)

**Hnos.: **No nos llamamos así... ¬¬ ¡Cada uno tiene un nombre!

**Hno. 1: **¡Sí! Yo me llamo Hno.. 1...

**Hno. 2:** Y yo me llamo Hno. 2...

(**MST:** No me asombren... ¬¬)

**Hnos.:** ¿Creías que nos olvidaríamos de que plagiaste nuestra gran súper producción?

(**MST:** ¿Cuál? Uuu)

**Hnos.:** Tú bien sabes... ¿Acaso "Guinda Revolutions" no es ningún tipo de plagio?

(**MST:** Bueno... en realidad... se llamaba "The Guinda Revolutions"...)

**Hnos.:** ¡Nos estás mintiendo!

(**MST:** ¿Cómo se les ocurre...? Si lo desean revisen en mi ordenador. Entran a la página y lo buscan...)

**Hnos.:** Está bien... Pero no hagas nada mientras buscamos... ¿Está bien chico listo?

(**MST, (aparte):** Pobres ilusos... (A los Hnos.) Oigan... ¿Puedo seguir con el fic que estábamos haciendo?)

**Hnos.:** Está bien... pero nada de trucos...

(**MST:** Descuiden... yo siempre cumplo mis promesas -- )

----------------------------------------

(**MST:** ¡Bueno! Ya es hora de que sigamos trabajando...)

Todos los actores están tomándose un café y conversando alegremente esperando la reanudación del fic. Con sus ropas normales, sin vestuario, y tampoco prestando atención a MST.

(**MST:** ¬¬ Entonces... ¡Que la magia del cine venga a mi!)

MST chasquea los dedos y repentinamente aparece el escenario en cual había quedado, con sus ropas y vestimentas correspondientes.

(**MST:** Guionista... por favor... de los honores...)

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** ¡Es hora de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de del DUELO!!!!!

**KaGuin:** ¡Ynulee, por favor, no lo hagas!

**Ynulee:** Lo siento KaGuin, es mi deber librar al mundo de la infinita maldad de Neru-kun...

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr! (Nótese que en el segundo capítulo de "Las Diferencias de nuestras Almas" se hace referencia a esta frase dicha por Errolo XD ¡Para que vean que siempre respeto la Publicidad Innecesaria...!)

**Ynulee:** Gracias Errolo por ayudarme, Sangtú, ¿Podré confiar contigo...?

**Sangtú:** Obvio

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** (Con voz muy débil) O... O... Oigan... ¿Podrían ayu... ayudarme...?

Errolo, Sangtú, Ynulee y KaGuin miraron simultáneamente al guionista que estaba siendo devorado por Neru-kun.

**Ynulee, Sangtú y KaGuin:** ¡Noooooo!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

En eso MST salta desde su puesto de observación rompiendo los vidrios de la habitación y haciendo el mayor ruido posible cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, luego de su gabardina (Créanlo o no, se pudo comprar una gabardina) saca dos UZI s, que apunta a Neru-kun, y sin esperar una reacción del impresionado elenco, llenó de balas a Neru-kun, dejándola estática y moribunda en el suelo.

MST se acerca a Neru-kun, guarda sus UZI s, pisa su cara y termina diciendo:

(**MST:** Nadie, entiende, nadie, matará a este guionista... (Aparte) En especial por lo caro que me costó contratarlo...)

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** ¡Pero MST! ¡Esa era parte del libreto...!

(**MST:** ¿Ah...?)

**Yamsagáz Yuyi: **¡Sí! Estaba en el guión, mientras te tomabas un descanso de tantos meses pensamos una elaborada trama, pero ahora, tras matar a Neru-kun no lo podremos hacer y deberemos volver a esos estúpidos guiones improvisados...

(**MST:** Está bien... has lo que puedas... Estás al mando.)

**Yamsagáz Yuyi: **Haré todo lo posible señor.

(**MST:** Eso espero.)

Yamsagáz Yuyi empieza a dirigir al elenco para la siguiente toma mientras MST sube la escalera a su sala de observación, se veía abatido por lo recién sucedido y no estaba seguro si realmente todo esto... realmente no estaba seguro de nada, de nada, de nada en absoluto.

**Hnos.:** Te estábamos esperando MST, ya revisamos la base de datos sobre el capítulo anterior al pasado y sabemos todo sobre el plagio que has cometido, así que ahora sólo te espera tu muerte...

Los Hermanos comienzan a disparar con sus ametralladoras, pero para sorpresa de MST las balas las veía moverse lentamente, podía verlas acercarse poco a poco a él. Él entendía lo que pasaba, tal vez esta gabardina le había dado poderes, tal vez haberla comprado en el mercado negro a ese sujeto que estaba siendo perseguido por la policía no fue tan mala idea. Ya estaban cerca las balas, él tenía el poder, y lo iba a usar; dobló sus rodillas dejando su espalda cerca del suelo, más cerca, aún más cerca: se había caído...

(**MST:** Bueno, no soy tan bueno haciendo esto, tal vez deba esquivarlas de otra manera...)

MST ágilmente se levanta y a penas alcanza a mover la cabeza para no ser impactado por una bala, era hora de esquivar, de esquivar a SU manera....

(Música de fondo: "El Danubio Azul" de Strauss)

MST empezó a moverse con la fantástica gracia del más delicado y exquisito bailarín de ballet clásico. Los Hnos.. estaban asombrados por ese gran poder de esquivar las balas. Nunca lo pensaron... o más bien...

**Hno. 1:** Oye... Hno. 2 no será que estamos usando las balas lentas para provocar el efecto "Matrix", si te das cuenta se mueven muy lento...

Hno. 1 toma una de las balas en el aire y se la muestra a su hermano, y así entendieron que realmente no era MST, sino las balas.

(**MST:** ¬¬ ¡Cómo los odio por darme falsas esperanzas!)

MST se lanza contra ellos y los tres salen volando por la ventana.

**Yamsagáz Yuyi: **¡MST...! ¡Estamos rodando!

**Errolo:** ¿Prrr?

**Hno. 1:** ¡Oye! ¿Qué eso no es un pollo sobre alimentado?

**Hno. 2:** ¡Sí hermano, lo es!

(**MST:** ¡Nadie le dice pollo a Errolo aquí! ¡Además... no es un pollo!)

MST y los Hermanos caen al suelo finalmente, partiéndose varios huesos, los que sonaron notoriamente al quebrarse.

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** Bueno... MST... ¿Qué hacemos ahora que has aplastado al único doble de Neru-kun?

(**MST:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo hice qué?)

MST observa y descubre bajo de sí a un doble exacto de Neru-kun, aplastado, con mucha sangre y probablemente muerto ya que él y los dos hermanos cayeron sobre él.

**Ynulee:** ¡Sí! ¿Qué haremos ahora sin ese sujeto? Ya me había hecho esperanzas de enfrentarme a Neru-kun...

**Neru-kun:** Tal vez aún haya tiempo...

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**Todo el resto:** ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! ¡Es Cerezo!

**Voz de fondo:** ¡OH, No!

**Neru-kun:** Esta vez he vuelto, y más fuerte que nunca, Y esta vez... ¡Sí los mataré!

Cerezo tenía ahora un aspecto aún más cadavérico que la última vez que apareció, y también tenía algunas mutaciones bastante notorias: Ahora medía más de cuatro metros de altura y tenía tres brazos extras repartidos respectivamente en zonas de su estómago, además de un pretexto de cabeza extra en su cuello y una tercera pierna.

**Ynulee:** ¡Qué fea eres!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**Hnos.:** ¡Puaj!

(**MST:** ¿Qué clase de cosa eres?)

**KaGuin:** ¡Me das asco...!

**Sangtú:** Cerezo... ¿Qué te pasó?

Por los cuatro ojos de Cerezo fluían unas débiles lágrimas, levantó su vista e hizo una mueca de disgusto por verlos, como si supiese que todo lo malo en ella fuese por su culpa, y realmente así era.

**Cerezo:** ¡Malditos! ¿Acaso un monstruo como yo no puede tener sentimientos...?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

**Hnos.:** (Con una gran enciclopedia en la mano) En realidad no puedes, a menos que desees perder toda tu fortuna en un largo y penoso juicio por plagio...

**Cerezo:** ¿En serio? ¿Déjame ver?

Cerezo se acerca y toma el libro, se siente apenada de que no pueda usar esa frase, lo cual estimula su ira, da un gran grito y empieza a atacar.

**Ynulee:** ¡Deberé desenfundar mi poderosa espada: El Incisivo del perro pulgoso!

Ynulee de un bolsillo extrae un pedazo de diente cariado y lleno de sarro.

**KaGuin:** ¡OH! ¡Pero si es El Incisivo del perro pulgoso! ¡Cerezo estás acabada!

Cerezo al escuchar esto se ríe estruendosamente, y de una manotada manda a el pedazo de diente entre una gran cantidad de cables.

**Ynulee:** TT ¿Qué has hecho...? ¿Cómo se supone que te venceremos ahora...?

**Cerezo:** Ingéniatelas actor de segunda...

Lee, profundamente enojado, furioso, con ojos flamígeros, puños listos para la pelea, comenzó a correr, en una única dirección, listo para todo lo que pudiese pasar, sin resentimientos, sin miedo, sin dolor, simplemente con todo el coraje y fuerza de voluntad que un ser humano pueda tener para lanzarse entre los cables a buscar el pedazo de diente.

**Cerezo:** ¡JAJAJAJA! Pobrecito...

**Sangtú:** Nunca nos ganarás Cerezo...

**Cerezo:** ¿Y por qué no?

**Sangtú:** Mira detrás de ti...

**Cerezo:** JAJAJAJA, ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para caer en el más viejo de los trucos sucios...?

**Sangtú:** (Sollozando) ¿Estás... estás diciendo que soy una mentirosa?

**Cerezo:** Eh... bueno... no era para que te lo tomaras tan a pecho.

**Sangtú:** MST, destrúyela, ¡Ahora!

Cerezo se da la vuelta a ver. No hay nada, y vuelve a mirar a Sangtú, pero ya no estaba, pero, en vez de ella, había un gran explosivo.

**Cerezo:** ¡OH! No... otra vez, no...

El explosivo estalla mandándola a volar. Dejando un gran hueco en el techo por donde entra la luz del día recuperando los ánimos de todos los ahí presentes.

(**MST:** Sangtú, me sorprendes, ¡Eres genial!)

**Errolo:** Prrr... ¬¬

(**MST:** Bueno, tú también Errolo...)

**Errolo:** Prrr

En eso se escucha un ruido, un sonido de algo que cae; era Cerezo volviendo desde su viaje ida y vuelta hasta el cielo. Al caer causa un fuerte ruido, pero aparentemente sin daños se vuelve a levantar, y mira a Sangtú.

**Cerezo:** Maldita zorra (La agarra con cuatro de sus brazos), me mentiste...

**Sangtú:** Lo siento... justo recordé que tenía que hacer algo...

Repentinamente Ynulee sale desde la pila de cables con el pedazo de diente elevándolo lo más posible para que todos lo viesen.

**Ynulee:** ¡Lo encontré!

Cerezo se da la vuelta y ve a Ynulee que acaba de encontrar su diente, se ríe y vuelve a mirar a Sangtú, o más bien, la bomba que acaba de dejar Sangtú en sus manos.

**Cerezo:** (Mirándote) Odio mi vida...

Pero la bomba no estalló cuando la mecha se terminó, simplemente salió un humo, eso significaba que habían fallado en el segundo intento de matarla. Eso hizo que Cerezo se sintiera más dispuesta a luchar. Pero repentinamente sintió un pinchazo en la espalda.

**Ynulee:** ¿Acaso no sientes como la vida te abandona sucio animal? ¡Sucumbe frente al poder de mi arma!

**Cerezo:** ¿Uhm?

Cerezo le dio un golpecito y Ynulee voló nuevamente hasta los cables electrocutándose. Nuevamente volvió su mirada a Sangtú.

**Cerezo:** Esta vez, no-te-escaparás...

**Sangtú:** Pero antes mira a tu derecha...

**Cerezo:** (Suspirando) Está bien, ojalá esta vez no sea una trampa.

Pero para su sorpresa al voltear ve a MST de pie, con los dos hermanos arrodillados en el suelo apuntando una gran bazooka contra ella, sus pupilas se dilataron y una mirada de horror se apoderó de su rostro.

(**MST:** ¡Fuego!)

El cohete impactó en cosa de milésimas de segundo en Cerezo detrás de una gran explosión y mucho fuego, dejando tras de si una espesa nube de polvo.

(**MST:** Bazookas Tama-Chan CORPs, nada mejor en el género Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!)

Pero cuando se disipó el polvo se pudo ver a una Cerezo completamente desfigurada de su anterior forma, sangrante, incapaz de moverse, con partes de su cuerpo mutiladas, esperando el golpe final para acabar con su asquerosa vida.

**Todos:** ¿¡Sigue viva!?

**Yamsagáz Yuyi: **No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de esto con una de mis poderosas cartas de mi baraja...

**Hnos.:** Oye, si no deseas ser demandado no puedes usar ESAS cartas...

**Yamsagáz Yuyi: **Está bien, entonces usaré estas cartas que no me permitieron crear para mi gran juego de cartas... ¡Invoco a Placato...

Yamsagáz Yuyi levantó a más no poder una carta de cartón de una extraña y mística baraja hecha de restos sacados de un basurero.

(**MST:** (En cámara lenta) ¡Noooooooooo!)

**Yamsagáz Yuyi: **...el violador!

**Todos:** Oo

De la nada apareció un Burro gigante.

**Yamsagáz Yuyi: **¡Weee!

(**MST:** Creo que sería un bueno momento para huir...)

**Sangtú:** Estaba pensando hacer lo mismo que usted...

**Ynulee:** ¬¬ Gracias por aclarar mis pensamientos MST... ¡Huyamos!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**Yamsagáz Yuyi: **¡Placato! ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡No...!

Los hermanos mientras huían toman a Yamsagáz Yuyi y se lo llevan con él.

**Hnos.:** ¿Ahora entiendes porque no te dejaron patentar esa carta?

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** ToT Nooo... nunca pensé que...

**Ynulee:** Pensaste... ¬¬ Ese fue el error

(**MST:** (Aparte) Ojalá si alguien esté grabando esto... ¡Deje de hacerlo! Esto no se ve muy bien ToT)

**¿Continuará?**

----------------------------------------

Debo admitirlo, como se dice acá, Guatiamos XD, jajajaja, bueno... ¿Acaso no se supone que este fic debe ser malo? Entonces de que me quejo.

Terminé este capítulo, y de paso les explicaré que era eso del Previosuly al principio del fic....

-Prrr

¿Tú quieres decirlo...? Bueno, te escuchamos...

-Prrr

¡Bien dicho! Nadie lo hace mejor que tú Y a todo esto... ¿Cómo escapaste de ese burro gigante?

-Prrr...

Mmm... ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Qué viene para acá?

-Prrr...

Bueno, entonces mejor me preocupo de responder los reviews antes de que llegue. Pero antes que cualquier cosa, les debo contar que se viene muy interesante el próximo capítulo, si es que logran salir vivos de esta, realmente hay problemas con los guionistas, serios problemas.

-¡Prrr!

Está bien, está bien. Ahora los agra... A sisisisisi, ahora que me acuerdo, debo aclarar algo, en su principio, (Aunque no fue mencionado) este fic era un pseudotributo a mi querida hermanita. ¿Ves que me acuerdo de las cosas? Dedicado a todos mis lectores de todos mis fics.

-Prrr

Está bien, ahora con los agradecimientos...

sakurely:

Gracias por las flores Errolo también lo agradece... ¿No?

-Prrr

Fukaru Rhyan:

Gracias, gracias, bueno, con respecto a esos fics... Mmm... ¡Será continuados! XD Próximamente... pero ni idea que TAN próximo XD jejejeje, lo haré por ti y mis miles de fanáticos :P

Aleirbagpotter:

¬¬ ¿Osaste usar el nombre de Errolo...? ¡Y más encima no pronunciar bien su "exótico" acento! Eso es imperdonable... Errolo... ejemplifica...

-Prrr

¿Ves? Tres "R", ¿¿¿Ves??? ¡No una! Pero, igual me gustaron tus flores XD :P

Jos D:

Jajajaja, si, y he vuelto una vez más. ¿Mi nuevo mail? Pero si es tahurnicohotmail.com... Bueno... como sea XD.

Daku:

Jejejeje... ¡Así me gusta! ¡Que todos lo odien! Jejejeje, bueno... eh... nos vemos amiga... eh... No-Chilena XD

Cerezo Astorya:

Hola Chica linda Pero... cometiste UN MISMO error... ¡ERROLO! Dale un ejemplo...

-Prrr

¿Ves? Tres "R" ¿OK? Jejejeje, Oye, cuidado tengo a los hermanitos a mi servicio.

Mizaki Shidou:

JEJEJE grax Además recuerda que son actores, no Meiling en si XD como sea... si deseas sangre te insto a que leas algún otro fic mío

Susurros de la Musa Kassandra L. K:

Gracias, gracias, jejejeje, bueno, ¿comedia? :P como sea, oye, nos vemos en MSN XD y seguimos conversando...

-Prrr...

Si claro Errolo, obviamente

-Prrr

Errolo... creo que ya es hora de huir... Bueno, eso es todo... nos vemos en el futuro... Y no se olviden de entrar a ver el concurso de fics de Card Captor Sakura en Susurros de la Musa.

Se despide tu amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

_"Porque una vez tuve un sueño, y en ese sueño fui feliz de ser quien soy,_

_ y por lo que creía; ahora deseo hacer ese sueño realidad"_

Shaoran a Sakura en

"Las diferencias de nuestras Almas"

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	6. EPFDSQNL el musical! El ingenioso hidal...

Atención Fic-espectadores! Están al borde de leer el peor, es más largo y como si no fuese ULTRA-Remasterizado capítulo de "El Peor fic de Sakura que nunca leerás". Simplemente es algo insano, recomendamos que al los menores de 18 años y alos mayores de 55 no se les permita leer este fic debido al contenido altamente nocivo para la salud. Si desea leerlo, hágalo por su propia voluntad y bajo su propio riesgo. Además, el Autor, luego de una gran lucha campal logró que hoy, Jueves 3 de Marzo del año 2005, vencer a los sórdidos dirigentes del CCF (Comité de Censura en Fics) para eliminar las partes censuradas de este fic en su primera entrega. Reitero: Es tú responsabilidad.

**Nota del que escribe: **Realmente el diskette en que transportaba el fic se echó a perder y por eso salían esas cruces JAJAJAJA XD.

Ahora... El fic... Con su saludo original, los mismos personajes del reparto original... y el peor de todos los guiones jamás pensado...

Antes de comenzar, recomiendo que comprendan que esta es una version beta del fic verdadero, ya que en esta están tan mal escrito que el diskette con el cual lo transporto se dañó en el camino y tiene partes inlegibles, esos son los símbolos, jajajaja, disfruten, si es que pueden… MUAJAJAJAJA

**Capítulo VI: **EPFDSQNL el musical/ El ingenioso hidalgo Don Lee

**Starring (**Alphabetically

**MST (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar **Kass Kassandra LK (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar, **Errolo (**sale de un árbol, ulula, saluda y se vuelve a entrar**), Gente del Portal (**salen de un árbol, saludan y se vuelven a entrar**), Jugadores de Magic varios (**salen de un árbol, saludan y se vuelven a entrar**), Yamsagáz Yuyi (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar**), Shakespeare (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar**) y Burro Bacilón (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar

**Director: **Master, the Gambler.

**Una: **Outsiders ® CO. Production, "Los mejores fics de & Anonymous Man ® SA.

**En:**

**El peor de los peores; el musical**

Y que Dios nos ampare en su santo reino

(MST en medio del Portal Lyon de Santiago de Chile, vestido con un traje color damasco, al estilo campesino de 1920, con falda acampanada y un cesto con flores y el Burro Bacilón al lado)

**MST:**

Que hermoso día es hoy en la ciudad,

La luz me da amparo contra la soledad.

Pero eso no es aquí lo crucial

Ya que yo vengo a vivir a la ciudad.

(Todos los del Portal Lyon miran desconfiados al maniático vestido de mujer, y disimuladamente se acerca a uno de los ahí presente que se encontraba concentrado en una emocionante partida de Magic.)

**MST:**

¿Quiere flores, señorito?  
¿Quiere flores la señora?  
Tengo rosas muy marchitas  
para cualquier ocasión.  
Las hay verdes como tunas,  
las hay rojas ¡Qué putrefacción!  
y unas algo más marchitas  
cuando es puro el billetón.  
Quiere flores, señorito,  
quiere flores la señora?

**Gente del Portal:**

¿Quiere flores, señorito?  
¿Quiere flores la señora?  
Tengo rosas muy marchitas  
para cualquier ocasión.

**Jugador de Magic:**

Una pútrida coronita  
pa' un friend bacilón  
y una de cardos y espinosa  
pa' la suegra del patrón.

**Gente del Portal:**

¿Quiere flores, señorito?  
¿Quiere flores la señora?

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

Lustriamos, lustriamos, señore, le aplicamos.  
Lustriamos, lustriamos, señore, le aplicamos.

**Shakespeare:**

¡El diario! ¡El diario! ¡No se pierda el diario!

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

Le robamos..., o sea, lustriamos, señore, le aplicamos.  
Le robamos..., o sea, lustriamos, señore, le aplicamos.

**Shakespeare:**

¡El diario! ¡El diario! ¡No se pierda el diario!

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

Lustriamos, lustriamos.  
Sácale lustre, sácale brillo,  
¡Sácale harto lustre con el cepillo!  
Pásale il paño, pásale il paño,  
¡Pásale il paño, que no te hace daño!

**Shakespeare:**

Lame botas **¬¬**

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

¬¬

(MST un tanto enojado de que le hayan quitado la escena se sube a una mesa y grita)

**MST (gritando):**

Yoooo...

Yo vengo de Talka City

**Gente del Portal:**

MST, MST,  
llegas al Portal  
con tu cara sonriente,  
¡Puaj, que infelicidad!

**MST:**

Yo vengo de Talka City  
a sobrevivir a la ciudad;  
allá la vida es como el tú ya sabí  
pero nunca pasa na'.  
Me explotan todo el día,  
no se duerme ni al anochecer  
y apenas clarea el alba  
nos latiguean otra vez..., ¡Auch!  
Yo vengo de Talka City  
a sobrevivir a la ciudad.

**Burro Bacilón:**

Hiiijo!

**Errolo:**

Prrr

**Gente del Portal:**

MST, MST,  
llegas al Portal  
con tu cara sonriente,  
¡Puaj, ¡Qué infelicidad!

**MST:**

Me han dicho que por aquí en Santiago  
se trabaja más y más duro,  
y que dicen cosas lindas  
cuando te manosean.  
Allá cuando te manosean  
para llamar tu atención  
viene un huaso bien ladino  
y te planta un buen... eh..., ¡Ay!  
Yo vengo de Talka City  
a sobrevivir a la ciudad.

(Llega seguridad y toman a MST y lo empiezan a retirar del Portal)

**Gente del Portal:**

MST, MST,  
que te vas del Portal  
con tu cara confundida,  
¡Oye, ¡Qué gran felicidad!

(Breve silencio)

¿Quiere flores, señorito,  
¿Quiere flores la señora?

¡No!  
No me importa en absoluto

Si tiene rosas muy marchitas  
para cualquier ocasión.  
Aunque las haya verdes como tunas,  
¡O rojas de putrefacción!  
o algunas algo más marchitas  
Siempre que me quede el billetón.  
¿Quiere flores, señorito,  
quiere flores la señora?

**¡NO!**

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Hola... Seré tu mejor amigo...)

**Shakespeare:**

Creo que no debieron haber sido tan duros

¡Ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente maduro!

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

Ya cállate... si ya dejamos de cantar... ¬¬

**Shakespeare:**

Lame botas **¬¬**

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

¬¬

Y repentinamente se abrió un portal interdimensional que se traga todo.

**Autor:** Me aburrí de este fic... comencemos de nuevo...

Hola a todos. Bueno, están a punto de acabarse estas vacaciones y pronto entraré a la universidad, uff... Trataré de sobrevivir, pero no les aseguro que lo logre jejeje. Ahora algunas explicaciones; Ustedes se preguntarán "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Y la respuesta es simple: La parte anterior del fic está en otra ciudad y simplemente no puedo continuarla íntegramente sin lo que ya llevaba hecho... aparte... se suponía que me encontraría con la autora Kass para poder conversar sobre el fic (O eso creía), pero por una u otra razón no se pudo. ¡Qué más da! Jejeje, no importa, era extraño, pero probablemente era demasiado para vuestros asquedos ojos y probablemente no hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo con Kass, así que deberé sacarla del fic...

(El Autor toma a Kass y la lanza por un agujero)

Listo, ahora podré empezar una nueva historia, llena de acción, suspenso... eh... lo siento... se me olvida que la intención original de este fic es ser horriblemente malo...

(El Autor se da cuenta de un letrero al lado del agujero)

(El letrero dice "El Olvido")

Mmm... pensándolo bien no debió haber sido tan buena idea mandarla al Olvido... ¿Quién terminará sus fics?

(El Autor mira a un lado y ve toda su implementaria del club de admiradores y fanáticos de Kass, incluyendo el clásico dedo gigante)

Mmm... es muy tentadora la idea de decirle al mundo que ella realmente era otra cuenta mía y llevarme todo el crédito por sus fics... aparte de poder manipular trágicamente el destino de todos los ahí presentes... MUAJAJAJAJA... pero... ¡No! Debo pensar que haría ella si hubiera cometido el mismo error...

_Imágenes de la mente del **Autor:**_

**Kass:** Si, por su puesto, Master, the Gambler fue una excelente idea mía para mostrar mi otro lado... ese malvado y sanguinario que todos tenemos dentro... Pero hay algo en eso que no me satisface así que borraré la cuenta...

Fin de la Imaginación 

¡No...! ella es tan gentil... Nunca haría algo así... Como sea... ¡Necesito un selecto grupo de comandos entrenados para luchar como aves y detener las fuerzas de Galactor...! Bueno, tal vez, la G-Force no sea de utilidad esta vez... Es más, nunca me gustaron... ¡PUAJ! Veamos que héroes podrán salvar el día...

(El Autor materializa en sus manos un control y frente a él una pantalla)

**Pantalla:** Primera opción: Las Chicas Superpoderosas

**Autor:** ¡Muy ñoño!

**Pantalla:** Segunda opción: El Cabazorro

**Autor:** ¡Muy viejo!

**Pantalla:** Tercera opción: Timmy (De los Padrinos mágicos)

**Autor:** ¡Muy rosado!

**Pantalla:** Cuarta opción: Los increíbles

**Autor:** Mmm... Yo la quería ver en inglés subtitulada pero sólo la tenían en español TT _(Medita un poco) _Creo que si sigo así nunca encontraré los indicados... Arriba y Start, Random select... siempre funciona. ;)

(El Autor presiona Arriba y Start y comienzan a seleccionarse los super héroes)

(Se abre un portal interdimensional y caen de ahí diez sujetos, bueno, nueve y un animal)

**Autor:** ¿Qué?

**MST:** ¡Jefazo! Oh omnipoderoso ser superior a mi...

**Autor:** ¡Cállate Alter ego lamebotas! Dime que es este grupo de engendros que han aparecido para llevar a cabo la misión...

**MST:** El Random Select me seleccionó a mi, gran creador de la máxima saga de fics sin sentido de CCS...

**Autor:** Más rápido, por favor...

**MST:** Bueno, aquí han caído, Nigel Uno, Errolo, Shakespeare, Yamsagáz Yuyi, Lee, Ciruela, Jack Michaelson, Tomotú y el gran burrito con malas intenciones de capítulos anteriores...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿No te gustaría dejar un review en este fic?)

**Autor:** ¿Y quien se supone que son estos sujetos?

**MST:** Bueno, Nigel es que comanda a los Chicos del barrio en el sector V...

**Nigel:** Si, yo vivo de mi público y ellos me aman, ¿No es cierto mi público amado?

(Aparece de la nada un público infantil que saluda a Nigel)

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Autor:** Vamos Errolo, como se te ocurre presentarte, eres mucho más famoso que cualquiera de los aquí presentes, Errolo es un ente mitológico, no necesita presentación...

**Shakespeare:** ¡Ejem!

**Autor:** ¡Que hayas escrito una que otra obra de teatro no da el derecho de ponerte a la altura de Errolo!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**MST:** Bien dicho Errolo, bueno, siguiendo con el resto, aquí está Yamsagáz Yuyi, no tengo ni idea su función ni cuando apareció, pero creo que puede ayudarnos...

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** Yo confío en el corazón de... eh... _(Mira el guión) _¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir...?

**Lee:** Yo soy Lee, me gusta el verde... ¿¡Y que?

**Ciruela:** Yo soy Ciruela, hermana del padre de la nieta del cuñado del nieto de la comadre del geriatra del abuelo vitaminas del primo en tercer grado del vecino del dueño del cabaret donde trabajaba la madre de la tía del sobrino del hijo bastardo del padrastro del hermano no reconocido de Cerezo y Guinda.

**MST:** _(Asombrado) ¿_O sea Cerezo y Guinda son hermanas?

**Ciruela:** No, Guinda es eso del lado paterno y Cerezo del materno... son familiares muy próximos, ¿No?

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Sé que lo quieres hacer...)

**Nigel:** ¡Vamos que es para hoy!

**Tomotú:** Bueno, yo soy Tomotú...

(Silencio)

**Autor:** Y bueno... ¿Y quién eres tú?

(Comienza una música a sonar mientras Jack Michaelson empieza a bailar)

Just beat it, just beat it

No one wants to be defeated

(MST emocionado empieza a cantar con él)

Show how funkie

and strong it's your fight

It doesn't matter

Who's wrong or right

Just beat it, just beat it

**Autor:** Eh... Bueno... Antes de que comiencen la misión entenderán que no podré pagarles a todos... así que haré un recorte de personal... y que mejor que jugar un entretenido juego; yo iré diciendo número y en vez de decir los múltiplos de tres diré "Boom", si me equivoco será despedido... ¿Ok?

**Autor:** Nigel, Uno, Errolo, Dos, Shakespeare, ¡Tres! Oh... lo siento... _(Autor saca un fusil del bolsillo y le vuela la cabeza a Shakespeare) _Lo siento, fue la suerte, nada personal. Sigamos, Yamsagáz Yuyi, ¡Tres! Oh lo siento, que descuidado soy...

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** ¡Si me intentas hacer algo te lanzaré mi dragón visco de los ojos tunios!

(Yamsagáz Yuyi le tira la carta la cual rebota contra el Autor)

**Autor:** Ingenuo... (Yamsagáz Yuyi muere de un balazo)

Muy bien, ahora que estamos listos...

**Cargando Misión para KND: Los Chicos del barrio...**

**MST:** Ejem...

**Nigel:** Órale que estás quisquilloso...

**Cargando Misión para ISE: Infernal Spawns of Evil...**

**MST:** Mucho mejor...

**Nigel:** Muy trillado...

**Ciruela:** Eh... No entiendo... ¿Quién puede traducirlo?

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Ciruela:** Gracias Errolo ;)

**Misión: K.A.S.S.**

**K**assandra,

**A**utora

**S**oñadora

**S**ecuestrada

**Lee:** Una pregunta... ¿Quién hizo el anagrama?

**Autor:** _(Con un lanzallamas en las manos) _¿Algún reclamo Lee...?

**Lee:** No... ninguno Uuu

El grupo cae en un pradera desierta, rodeados de frondosos bosques y a lo lejos, en la cima de una tenebrosa montaña, un castillo oscuro.

**Autor:** _(Desde algún lugar no identificable)_ Muy bien, para hacer esto más entretenido vamos a simular una partida de uno de los grandes clásicos; Avanzada de Calabozos y Dragones Dos.

**MST:** Dices AD&D2 y te queda ahí mismo la boca.

**Autor:** Omitiré ese comentario, Yo, como un ser todo poderoso seré el Dungeon Master, Tú, Lee, serás, a pedido de todas tus admiradoras, el Paladín del grupo. _(Místicamente Lee es vestido con una gran coraza de placas resplandecientes, una capa verde y un gran martillo de guerra)_

**Lee:** Mmm...

**Autor:** ¿Pasa algo Lee? ¬¬

**Lee:** Yo uso espada...

**Autor:** Pero los paladines noooo...

(Repentinamente de la nada aparece una fanática de Lee con su mística espada)

**Fan:** Toma Lee, es tu espada...

**Lee:** Oh... Gracias _(Toma la espada y la fan sale volando al infinito y más allá)_

**Autor:** Odio cuando pierdo...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Vamos... no seas tímid)

**MST:** ¡Empieza a acostumbrarte!

**Autor:** ¬¬ Como sea... Errolo, tú serás el sacerdote del grupo, tendrás la habilidad de sanar, espantar demonios y muertos vivientes y todas esas cosas... ¿Entendido? _(Místicamente Errolo es vestido con una larga túnica color azul oscuro con unas franjas verticales blancas, un libro sagrado en una mano y una pequeña maza en la otra). _Jack Michaelson, observando tus idudables dones para cantar, serás el bardo del grupo _(Místicamente Jack es vestido con una ropa bastante bufonesca, un gorro con plumas, zapatos con punta doblada y una mandolina)._

**Jack Michaelson:** (Mientras hace el Moon Walk) AU!

**Autor:** Sin Comentarios... Bueno, Ciruela, tú serás la hechicera _(Místicamente Ciruela es vestida con una toga rosada y blanca, llena de gemas, pendientes, anillos y otros objetos brillantes, aparte de un libro de hechizos y un báculo)_, Tomotú, serás la ladrona _(Místicamente Tomotú es vestida con un traje ninja provisto de un arsenal de ganzúas y una daga de asesino)_...

**Tomotú:** ¿Y por qué soy ladrona...? A mi no me gusta robar...

**Autor:** Es lo que nos va quedando... Lo siento... Nigel Uno, tú serás el guerrero _(Místicamente Nigel es vestido con implementaria de KND; llámese tanto espada de madera como armadura de chatarra)_ y finalmente, el burrito será el noble corcel de Lee... Ahora debo irme y controlar las fuerzas contra las que se enfrentarán, todos partirán en nivel 1... Les deseo suerte...

**MST:** Ejem... ¿Y yo...?

**Autor:** Eh... lo siento... no tengo nada para ti...

**MST:** Pero si aún queda el Bárbaro, Druida, Guardabosques, Ilusionista y muchos más...

(Silencio)

**MST:** Como lo odio... Al menos estoy vestido como me gusta... _(Místicamente MST es vestido única y exclusivamente con un taparrabos) _Yo y mi boca...

**Mientras tanto, en el Olvido**

**Kass:** Ese chico...

**Tiff:** ¡Hola!

**Kass:** O.o ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

**Tiff:** No sé... Creo que estaba un tanto enojado que no actualizaba mis fics y me mandó aquí...

**Gambler:** Hola chicas lindas

**Kass:** O.O ¿Y qué haces TÚ aquí?

**Gambler:** No sé... quería ver como estaban...

**Tiff:** ¡Bien chico lindo! Ahora podremos irnos.

**Gambler:** Eh...

**Kass:** Déjame adivinar...

**Gambler:** Sabía que se me estaba olvidando algo; la llave para salir del Olvido...

**Tiff:** TT

**Gambler:** Pero no desmayéis señoritas, ya vendrán por nosotros el confiable MST y su tropa. Él siente un gran sentimiento de servilidad por mi y vendrá en nuestra ayuda.

(Tiff pone cara de ilusión)

**Kass:** Estamos perdidos...

**MST:** Esperen a que vea de nuevo al Autor que le doy sus pataditas...

**Nigel:** Y bueno, ¿Ahora que? ¿Buscamos a Nemo o algo así?

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Si no lo haces ahora puede que sea muy tarde después)

**Lee:** Mi poder místico de Paladín me indica que hay una gran maldad en dirección a esa montaña.

(Lee apunta a la Montaña del Dolor y Sufrimiento eterno, lugar del cual ningún ser vivo ha vuelto en ese mismo estado)

**Ciruela:** ¡Lee! Que sorprendentes poderes tienes.

**MST:** Hasta yo me hubiese dado cuenta de eso...

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Lee:** Si, es verdad, es mejor adelantar el paso, falta poco para que anochezca y debemos buscar un lugar seguro para refugiarnos.

**MST:** ¡Pero si acaba de amanecer...!

(Anochece)

**MST:** Te odio Errolo...

**Tomotú:** MST, odiar es malo...

**MST:** Me están dando carñangas ñangas enfermizas de todo esto...

**Nigel:** Amigos, encontré una cueva que puede servirnos.

**Lee:** Bien hecho Nigel, ahora llévanos a ella...

(El grupo se dirige a la cueva, al entrar el burro comienza a relinchar)

**Lee:** Hay algo extraño en esta cueva...

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Ciruela:** Exactamente, siento unas presencias, son fuertes, pero no sabría decirles si son buenas o malas...

(Desde la entrada de la cueva se ven unas sombras que resultan ser nada más ni nada menos que los Osos Amigosos)

**MST:** ¡Rápido! ¡Acaben con ellos antes de que comiencen a cantar!

**Tomotú:** Pero si son tan tiernos...

**Ciruela:** ¡Manos Ardientes! _(Un abanico de fuego sale de las manos de Ciruela y mata a los Osos)_

(Jack Michaelson comienza a bailar rítmicamente junto a MST tras la victoria)

**Lee:** Bien. Ahora descansaremos aquí, yo tomaré el primer turno, ahora todos a dormir.

(La Noche pasó sin novedades hasta el turno de MST)

**MST:** Argh... Si claro, como no, el gran MST reducido a un débil ser sin poderes en el mundo más escalofriante que he visto... Osos Amigosos... _(Sufre un escalofrío)_ ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Un comando de tropas de élite entrenadas para jugar y luchar con LAG? (**Nota:** El LAG es el retraso que sufren los juegos de PC en línea... o sea... cuando se quedan pegados mientras juegas on-line y se pone lento... me entienden?)

(De la nada aparecen 5 sujetos)

**T.E.Ch.:** Sufre mortal, somos un comando de tropas de élite entrenadas para jugar y luchar con LAG, somos T.E.Ch. (Tropas Élite de Chile).

**MST:** ¡Oh no! ¡Nunca lo hubiera esperado! Mi otro Alter ego fanático del Medal of Honor, Age of Empires, Warcraft III y todas esas ñoñadas ha venido por mi cabeza.

**TheSaint:** Mucha razón tienes MST, junto a mis compañeros en armas nunca saldrás vivo de esto, y así, yo, TheSaint podré coronarme como el único, aunténtico y más poderoso Alter ego de nuestro original... MUAJAJAJA...

**Nigel:** _(Entre sueños) _Le digo, que le digo, no le digo, que le digo... (Despierta por la risa macabra de The-Saint) ¡No puede ser! ¡Un comando de tropas de élite entrenadas para jugar y luchar con LAG! ¡Y no cualquiera! Es T.E.Ch., se dice que han ganado batallas con más de 2000 de PING (**Nota: **Realmente no se lo deseo a ningún jugador de juegos on-line). ¡ISE a sus posiciones!

**TheSaint:** Ilusos, LoserTeam TM, Chingatumadre, al flanco izquierdo, Rybueno, Felipariuz, al flanco derecho, kain, cúbreme...

(kain no reacciona)

**TheSaint:** kain, ¿Serví pa' algo?

**kain:** (Mientras se agarra el pelo) Es que el cachetón...

(Ciruela, Lee y Tomotú acuden al llamado de Nigel)

**MST:** Puaj, yo no tengo poderes así que adelantaré esta parte. (MST saca un control remoto, o mando a distancia para los internacionales jejeje, y presiona FF, o Fast Forward pa' los que no saben)

(Se adelanta la más emocionante y encarnizada lucha de todos los tiempos)

**TheSaint:** (Huyendo junto al resto de T.E.Ch.) Tienes suerte MST, nunca esperamos que nos pusieran en Fast Forward, no podemos luchar libremente así... ¡Fuimos entrenados para luchar con LAG!

(Todo el grupo está muy herido y Errolo con sus poderes místicos se está encargando de curarlos a todos)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**MST:** Pfff... No te preocupes, ya se sanarán...

**Errolo:** Prrr

**MST:** Oye, no me culpes, ser así de guapo e increíblemente inteligente traen problemas; los envidiosos me rodean...

**Errolo:** Prrr... ¬¬

**MST:** ¿Dudas...? Los hubiera vencido a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

(Ciruela se incorpora)

**Ciruela:** Bueno, ahora que estamos un poco mejor debemos avanzar lentamente hasta llegar al castillo...

(Tomotú se levanta de golpe y con mirada poseída)

**Tomotú:** Detecto un pueblo en las cercanías...

(MST presiona FF)

(Y después de una gran travesía donde se enfrentaron a una tribu de serpientes ninjas vegetarianas peluqueras asesinas llegaron al pueblo de Inserte Nombre Aquí)

**Lee:** Ufff... realmente esos escamosos fueron difíciles...

**Errolo:** Prrr

**MST:** Si... claro... los dicen los con poderes...

**Jack Michaelson:** Nigel, sabes, después de esta misión podría llevarte a conocer mi casa, tengo también un parque de diversiones que podríamos disfrutar juntos...

**Nigel:** Sr. Jack, lo siento, pero debemos centrarnos en la misión y darle sus pataditas a todo lo que pillemos delante...

(Jack suspira desconsolado)

**Lee:** Ahora que tenemos más experiencia y hemos subido de nivel podremos dar más pataditas y más fuertes...

**Actualización de Niveles:**

Lee, Paladín del Nivel 12

Nigel, Guerrero del Nivel 12

Tomotú, Ladrona del Nivel 10

Ciruela, Hechicera del Nivel 8

Errolo, Sacerdote del Nivel 11

Burro, Corcel del Nivel 9

Jack Michaelson, Bardo del Nivel 25

MST, Algo del Nivel 1

**Lee:** Alguien me puede explicar el porqué de que Jack tenga un nivel mucho más alto que nosotros siendo que ha matado una fracción de enemigos que nosotros.

**Errolo:** Prrr

**MST:** (Simultaneamente) 'Cause I'm bad, I'm bad

**Jack Michaelson:** Very, very Bad

**Lee:** ¿Cómo? ¿Él cantando, bailando y contándonos historias sube de nivel? ¿Entonces por qué MST no ha subido ningún nivel si canta constantemente con él?

**MST:** ¬¬ ¡Te escuché Lee!

**Nigel:** Oye güero no te pongas de mala, cada uno hace lo que puede...

(MST se traga unas cuantas palabras)

**Sutano:** ¡Hola viajantes!

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿Me extrañabas? Pues yo extraño tu review...)

**Merengano: **Somos Sutano y Merengano, sus futuros amigos dentro de esta gran ciudad.

(Repentinamente Merengano se lleva su mano al bolsillo y siente una mano dentro de este, un destello plateado pasa por las gargantas de Sutano y Merengano los que caen al suelo en una poza de sangre)

**Tomotú:** Lo siento, como la ladrona del grupo debo encargarme de recolectar dinero, obtuve diez monedas de plata...

**Jack Michaelson:** Smooooooooooooth Criminal AU, Annie, are you Ok, Are you Ok, Are you Ok? Annie

**Lee:** Suficiente para pagar alguna posada y que reparen algunas armas dañadas...

**Tomotú:** Muy bien, yo las llevaré a la armería más próxima, ustedes disfruten...

(Tomotú comienza a recolectar las armas del grupo)

**Nigel:** No te preocupes Tomotú, mi cachiporra aún puede seguir dando tundas al por mayor. (Nótese que comenzó con una espada)

**Tomotú:** Tienes razón, se me olvidaba que tus armas son reciclables...

**Nigel:** ¬¬

(Tomotú se va con todas las armas y la armadura de Lee)

(Repentinamente aparece Juanito Perez)

**Juanito:** ¡Oigan! Ustedes mataron a Sutano y Merengano, en esta ciudad tenemos leyes contra los asesinos...

**MST:** ¡Cállate niñito con nombre de utilería!

**Juanito:** Llamaré a los encargados...

**MST:** Uhhh... que miedo...

**Lee:** Iluso niño, cree que "Los encargados" podrán con nosotros...

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Ciruela:** Buen punto Errolo... Lee, estamos desarmados...

**Nigel:** Como si eso evitara que les demos unas pataditas por donde nunca brilla la luz del sol.

(Aparece T.E.Ch.)

**TheSaint:** Te dije MST que volveríamos por ti...

(MST bosteza)

**MST:** ¿Crees poder vencernos luego de que mis compañeros vencieran a un grupo de serpientes esquizofrénicas?

**TheSaint:** Por su puesto, en especial por el hecho que no llevan armas...

**MST:** Buen Punto.

**Lee:** Buen Punto.

**Errolo:** Prrr.

**Ciruela:** Buen Punto.

**Nigel:** Buen Punto.

**Jack Michaelson:** Buen Punto.

**Tomotú:** Buen Punto.

**MST:** Oye, cumple las reglas de que no se puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo... se supone que estás en la armería más cercana con nuestras armas...

**Tomotú:** Oh, lo siento...

**MST:** No hay problema.

(Tomotú desaparece)

**Burro Bacilón:** Buen Punto.

**Nigel:** ¡Ahora que los burros hablan!

**MST:** Déjalo, es más intimidante si hace algo misterioso de vez en cuando.

**TheSaint:** Ejem...

**Lee:** Bueno, te enfrentaremos con las manos limpias...

**Nigel:** ¡No! Ustedes vayan por las armas, yo me encargo de ellos...

**Ciruela:** Pero Nigel...

**MST:** ¡Buena idea Nigel! ¡Vámonos todos!

(Todos miran feo a MST)

**Nigel:** Vamos, ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación?

(Dejan solo a Nigel luchando contra T.E.Ch.)

(Mientras huyen se escuchan gritos lejanos)

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** Póker de Cuatros.

**Kass:** Póker de Cincos, te gano...

**Tiff:** Eh... no sé... Tengo puros tréboles...

**Gambler:** Pfff... ¡Color! No le ganas a nadie...

(Tiff bota las cartas al medio)

(Gambler se da cuenta que tiene una escala real de tréboles, mira a Kass que también se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido)

**Gambler:** Pero si tienes una escal...

(Kass revuelve rápidamente las cartas)

**Kass:** Nada de inventos, yo gané...

**Tiff:** ¿Qué pasa...?

**Gambler:** ¡Tramposa!

(Se le caen unas cuantas cartas de la manga a Gambler)

**Kass:** ¡Tramposo!

(Kass saca de la nada a Tanathos, una guadaña gigante legendaria traída desde el mismísimo infierno)

**Gambler:** Pfff... eso no es nada... mira esto...

(Gambler desenfunda el Chipote Chillón)

**Gambler:** Creo que esto será un tanto complicado...

**Tiff:** Ehh... Chicos...

(Todo el grupo aplaudiendo a MST, el cual está sobre TheSaint, quien fue vencido tras una ardua batalla)

**Lee:** Excelente MST, ¿Cómo supiste que el olor a mono mojado en una acequia pantanosa y poco salubre durante el amanecer del equinoccio mientras es azotado por una varilla de membrillo estando en época de celo vencería inevitablemente a T.E.Ch.?

**MST: **Muy elemental mi querido Lee, a cada enemigo, su técnica especial...

**Errolo:** Prrr...

(Risas generales)

**MST:** ¿Crees que es divertido oler a eso luego de bailar tanto con Jack?

(Lapsus, el sujeto que escribe esto fue llamado por su abuelita, no recuerdo bien por que razón, pero luego de un día de descanso, en la cual vio "Hide and Seek" se decidió con toda su fuerza de voluntad seguir este fic)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿No crees que es injusto que hayas leído hasta acá y no hayas dejado ningún review...?)

**Lee:** Si es raro Errolo... no recuerdo como llegamos aquí...

**Ciruela:** ¿Alguien sabe donde estamos?

**MST:** ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que NADIE sabe?

**Ciruela:** Ah... Eh... lo siento...

(El sujeto que escribe esto le da una flojera impresionante leer en donde se había quedado así que ahora se encuentran en un montecito sobre una pradera)

(A lo lejos se ven unos molinos de viento)

(A MST se le viene una malvada idea en la cabeza)

**MST:** Oye Lee... ¿Ves esos monstruos a lo lejos?

**Lee:** ¿Eh...?

**Nigel:** ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza MST? Esos son molinos de viento...

(MST golpea sigilosamente a Nigel)

**Nigel:** ¡En la cara no que soy actor!

**MST:** Pero Lee, ha sido conjurado un hechizo sobre ti que no te permite ver a esas bestias a la lejanía. Pero yo te aseguro que son gigantes demoníacos de cuatro brazos. Ve y véncelos con tu espada sagrada...

**Lee:** ¿Pero que Errolo no es el sacerdote del grupo? ¿No es él el experto en ese tipo de asuntos?

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr...!

(Tomotú en acto inconsciente le quita las palabras de la boca a Errolo con un apasionado beso)

**MST:** (Usando telepatía) _No tenías que sobreactuar tanto..._

**Tomotú:** (Usando telepatía) _Lo siento... es que si el sujeto que escribe que silencié a Errolo parecería como si lo hubiese matado, y no podía dice que le había tapado la boca por que él no..._

**MST:** (Usando telepatía) _Suficiente, si ya entendí, pero para la próxima vez usa un método más tradicional..._

**Lee:** Veo que Errolo está un tanto ocupado (Errolo casi en un shock hipóxico, lo que vendría a ser como tener convulsiones por falta de oxígeno), así que galoparé en mi fiel rocín (El Burro) y venceré a esos molinos...

**MST:** Ejem...

**Lee:** Monstruos...

Entonces en una carga intrépida y temeraria nuestro fiel y... eh... ingenuo Lee cabalga gallardamente (Siento la demora, el sujeto que escribe fue a buscar un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos para la escena que viene luego) hacia los molinos de grandes aspas, la tensión es suprema, Errolo se encuentra morado debido a todo esto, Ciruela lo mira alejarse con ojos esperanzados y MST junto con Nigel con maliciosos (Nótese que Nigel usa anteojos MUY oscuros, ni el sujeto que escribe sabe como se pudo saber ese dato... quien sabe, tal vez hay Aliens entre nosotros) (Lo siento, otra vez la abuela...). El ambiente tiene más tensión que una gota de agua (¡Oigan! El agua tiene una gran tensión superficial) y es tan denso que se puede cortar con un cuchillo mantequillero, bueno, nunca tanto, pero en fin, Lee grita:

**Lee:** ¡Freedom! (Véase Corazón Valiente para mayor información)

Y un aspa impacta en la cabeza a Lee enviándolo por los cielos junto con su jamelgo (El Burro, bueno... en el diccionario de Sinónimos y Antónimos aparece esa palabra), tras unas espectaculares cabriolas en el aire cae de cabeza (¡Esta gente que interrumpe! Ahora tuve que ir a cortar el gas de la cocina) encima de una caja llena de cosas... eh... de yunques de acero.

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** Por este pequeño período de escritura solicitamos al lector no considerar el vocabulario soez, grosero, vulgar, ordinario, chabacano, basto, plebeyo, bárbaro, arrabalero, malhablado, guarro, manchado, mugriento, asqueroso, roñoso, sucio, turbio, poluto, inmundo, impuro, puerco, hediondo, cochino, negro, chamagoso, innoble, falso, hipócrita, traicionero, tramposo marrullero, fullero, desaseado, desastrado, descuidado, desaliñado, astroso, adán, gitano, piojoso, inmoral, indecente, obsceno, procaz, deshonesto, libidinoso y pornográfico.

**Tiff:** ¿A quién le hablas?

**Gambler:** Eh... ¿A mi público querido?

**Kass:** ¡Gambler, estás hablando sólo!

**Gambler:** Está bien, lo admito, busqué en el diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos TODOS los sinónimos de soez y sucio...

**Kass:** Y los dijiste en voz alta...

**Gambler:** Eh... Sí...

**Tiff:** Gambler... ¿Te estás volviendo loco?

**Gambler:** NoOoooOOoO... Sólo quiero un momento a solas... con mi amigo Charlie...

**Kass:** Creo que esa película lo afectó un poco...

**Gambler:** NoOoooOOoO... Sólo quiero un momento a solas... con mi amigo Charlie...

**Kass:** Creo que esa película lo afectó un poco...

**Gambler:** ¡Mientes! (Al estilo Zim)

Lee se encuentra botado en el suelo y todo el grupo se encuentra rodeándolo, y para sorpresa de todos abre poco a poco los ojos.

**Lee:** Chucha, el medio pencazo que me dio ese molino (Traducción: Recórcholis, ese molino me golpeó muy fuerte).

**Nigel:** ¿Y a este se le zafó algo de la cabeza o qué?

**MST:** No puede ser...

**Lee:** (Indicando al cielo) ¡Cachen! Esos jotes que me están echando la foca, y yo no hice ni una wea' (Traducción: ¡Observen! Esos donjuanes me están inculpando, y yo no hice nada).

**MST:** No lo puedo creer... ¡Habla como chileno!

Todo el grupo se espanta.

**Nigel:** ¡Estáis hablando puras gilipolladas! Este tío está de lo mejor. (Traducción: ¡Estás hablando tonterías! Él está bien).

**Tomotú:** Mi Señor Lee, ¿Acaso será vuestro desventurado golpe en la mollera que tanto os ha perturbado que en un acto tan sacrílego ha desvirtuado vuestros romances? (Traducción: Lee, ¿Por tu golpe estás hablando así?).

**Ciruela:** ¡Lepeepe! ¡Nopo! ¿Popor quépe hapablapas apasipí? (Traducción: ¡Lee! ¡No! ¿Por qué hablas así?)

**MST:** ¿Y qué les dio a ustedes?

**Nigel:** Es que ya que alguien partió...

**MST:** Esto es grave, en teoría él debería hablar un español común y corriente, tal vez con uno que otro colonialismo chileno, debido a la nacionalidad de quien escribe esto, pero no usar un vocabulario como ese...

**Lee:** (Indicando a Ciruela) ¡Tasa la mina washona! (Traducción: ¡Mira la mujer hermosa!)

**MST:** ¡Suficiente!

MST empieza a zamarrear a Lee contra los yunques hasta dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo.

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** Gracias por su comprensión querido público...

**Tiff:** ¡Gambler se volvió loco! ¡Gambler se volvió loco!

**Kass:** Ni que lo digas... ¬¬

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Tomotú:** Es verdad Errolo; fue muy perturbador...

**Nigel:** Sí... Nunca lo hubiera esperado...

**Ciruela:** Somos cuatro, aunque debo admitir que sería gracioso verlo una vez más...

**Tomotú:** Bueno...

(Tomotú comienza a besar a Errolo)

**Nigel:** Apuesto que los niños en casa pensaban que se trataba de la extraña actitud de Lee...

**MST:** ¡Por su puesto! ¿Crees que este fic es predecible?

**Nigel:** ¿Estamos en un fic?

**MST:** Sí, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. ¿Está bien? ;)

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Si yo estuviera leyendo tu fics ya llevaría como unos 5 ó 6...)

**Nigel:** ¡Qué padre!

Lee se encuentra sobre una colina, sobre su jaco (El Burro, otro sinónimo de rocín), con su capa al viento dando un espectáculo de colores junto a los reflejos tornasolados de su armadura que se fundían con los arreboles del crepúsculo, en una pose gallarda, firme, de pecho hinchado, haciendo con su mano una visera sobre las ventanas de su alma, tal vez, quizás viendo un futuro prometedor, una esperanza detrás del horizonte, el atardecer de una era seguido del amanecer de una mejor, tal vez, quizás una pequeña gruta que los llevase más rápido al castillo... quizás...

**MST:** Oye Lee, ¿Qué miras?

**Lee:** Eh... nada en especial, simplemente estaba posereando. (Posereando: _(chi)_ Ponerse en un pose específica para dar un aire de grandeza o superioridad con una intensión pretenciosa y de jactamiento)

**MST:** Oh... me asombras...

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

(Tiff vestida de porrista)

**Tiff:** ¡Gambler, Gambler, Ra-Ra-Ra!

**Kass:** ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no ha nada para mi...?

**Gambler:** Vamos, no le prestes atención y prepárate para enfrentar tu destino final... Sabes que es el último de cada uno y esto lo definirá todo...

**Kass:** ¡Ja! Ya lo sé... prepárate a perder Gambler... ¡Ve Squirtle!

(Kass lanza una Pokébola y de ella sale un Squirtle)

**Squirtle:** ¡Squirtle!

**Gambler:** ¡Ja! ¿Elegiste a ESE pokémon como tu última esperanza? Típico de las niñitas preferir los pokémons lindos a los funcionales...

**Kass:** ¡Oye! No digas eso... cuando hablábamos por teléfono ni sabía el nombre de este pokémon... Cuando te dije la tortuga podría haberme referido a Wartortle o Blastoise, que no son bonitos, pero sí, mucho más poderosos que esta tortuga ñoña...

**Gambler:** Si, claro, como digas... Bueno, prepárate para enfrentarte al pokémon más poderoso de todos los tiempos; ve... ¡General Chaos!

**Tiff:** Oye... no existe ningún pokémon con ese nombre... ¿Cierto?

**Gambler:** (Irritado) Sí, sí, sí, pero es que en Lavander Town uno puede ponerle el nombre que uno quiere, aparte de cuando lo capturas. ¿Me comprendes?

**Tiff:** ¡Sí! nn

(Aparece un Chansey en la mitad de la arena)

**Kass:** O.o ¿Eh?

**Gambler: **¿Asombrada? Muy bien General Chaos, saca tus indumentarias de batalla.

(El Chansey de la nada saca una pipa, unas botas militares, un gorro militar y un huevo con pintura de camuflaje, aparte de unos anteojos, idénticos a los de la pandilla de los Squirtle de los inicios de pokémon y se los pone rápidamente)

**Kass:** Gambler... ¿Estás seguro de estar bien? O.ó

**Gambler:** Mua... mua... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAA

**Nigel:** Si que les dimos sus pataditas a esos adultos en el pueblo anterior...

**Tomotú:** Estoy preocupada... ¿Qué harán todos los hijos de esas personas?

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Nigel:** Woa Errolo... ¡Has descrito un sistema funcional en el cual un niño puede lograr sobrevivir toda su vida sin la necesidad de los adultos! Simplemente soy un fan tuyo...

(Nigel saca un guante gigante, de esos que usan en el Baseball, que dice "Fan #1 de Errolo", descuiden chiquillas, pronto saldrán a la venta)

**MST:** A todo esto... hace un buen rato que no canto...

**Ciruela:** Sí, es verdad.

**Errolo:** Prrr

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Por que yo deseo tu bien...)

**MST:** O.o

**Lee:** O.o

**Ciruela:** o.O

**Tomotú:** o.O

**Nigel:** O.o

**Burro Bacilón:** O.o

**MST:** Tienes razón...

**Nigel:** ¡No puede ser!

**Ciruela:** Es increíble...

**Tomotú:** ¡¿Dónde está Jack Michaelson!

**MST:** ¿Ah...?

**Tomotú:** ¿Dónde está Jack?

**Nigel:** Ni idea... Nos estábamos asombrando de que, aunque sea un dibujo animado norteamericano hecho casi al estilo Disney, tenga cinco dedos...

**Mientras tanto en el olvido:**

**Gambler:** ¡Y ES VERDAD, ES VERDAD! Llega a ser perturbador... ¿No es cierto?

**Kass:** ¡Ya cállate Gambler!

**Lee:** No me había fijado...

**Tomotú:** Por suerte nos dimos cuenta a tiempo...

**MST:** Sí, es increíble que un dibujo animado norteamericano de ese estilo tenga cinco dedos...

**Tomotú:** ¡No! Me refería a Jack...

**MST:** Ah... Sí, sí, sí...

**Lee:** ¿Qué propones...?

**Tomotú:** Volvamos a la aldea donde dejamos a todos esos niños... tal vez ellos sepan de él...

Entonces nuestro grupo de valientes soldados de la justicia y la equidad emprendieron el riguroso y larguísimo viaje de vuelta: Dieron media vuelta, dieron un paso adelante y entraron a la aldea.

**Tomotú:** Oye Niño sin importancia en esta historia, ¿Sabes donde está Jack Michaelson?

**Niño sin importancia en esta historia:** Por su puesto, se encuentra en un terreno baldío al suroeste de la aldea junto con todos los demás niños. También si gustan, les puedo dar alguna de mis cinco copias de las llaves del Olvido o la guía máxima de cómo vencer con el simple deseo a cualquier ser de este mundo...

**MST:** ¡Cállate Niño sin importancia en esta historia, ¿No ves como es tu nombre? Niño S-I-N I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-C-I-A E-N E-S-T-A H-I-S-T-O-R-I-A. ¿Comprendes? No sirves... Eres inútil, probablemente los niños no estén al suroeste, vete de aquí, rápido que no te quiero ver...

Niño sin importancia en esta historia: Pero...

**Nigel:** ¡Pero para hoy!

**Lee:** Sí, ándate... sin importancia...

**Ciruela:** Que no queremos verte...

(El Niño sin importancia en esta historia huye llorando de la ciudad y comienza a alejarse volando mientras llora como un cerdo)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Lee:** Sí, efectivamente era raro ese tal... eh... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

**Nigel:** Ni idea chamaco...

**MST:** Bueno, busquemos en la aldea por los niños...

(El grupo busca por toda la aldea por los niños EXCEPTUANDO el suroeste)

**MST:** ¿Encontraron algo?

**Tomotú:** Nada de nada, probablemente ese chiquillo nos mentía...

(El grupo disimuladamente comienza a ir hacia el suroeste donde encuentran a Jack vestido en unas togas blancas, bastantes ligeras, con un callado junto a todos los niños que lo rodeaban)

(MST mira su brújula)

(La brújula indica que efectivamente es el suroeste)

(MST trata de ver errores en los grados, minutos o segundos, pero sus esfuerzos son infructuosos)

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Y dejar reviews es tu manera de demostrar tu estima por el autor)

(MST toma un imán y altera la brújula)

**MST:** ¡Ven! El mocoso mentía, estaba al Surnorte de la aldea...

**Errolo:** ¿Prrr?

**MST:** Déjame ser... esta brújula marca cualquier dirección...

(El grupo se acerca a Jack)

**Jack Michaelson:** Hermanos...

**Ciruela:** Jack, que te ha pasado...

**Jack Michaelson:** Nada, sólo que ahora no soy solamente un bardo...

**Errolo:** ¿Prrr?

**Jack Michaelson:** Ahora también soy un pastor de niños.

**MST:** ¿No te pueden acusar de pedofilia por eso?

**Jack Michaelson:** Pero si ellos me aman...

**Ciruela:** (Pensando) _Nota Mental: No te acerques a Jack..._

**Errolo:** (Pensando) _Prrr: Prrr_

**Nigel: **(Pensando) _Nota Mental: Conque era por eso que me acosaba con la mirada..._

**Lee: **(Pensando)_ Nota Mental: Ciruela tiene buenas nalgas. Las tocaré discimuladamente_

**Tomotú: **(Pensando) _Nota Mental: Si quedas embarazada de Errolo podría salir un híbrido grotesco, pero al menos lo obligaría a ser mi esclavo._

**MST:** (Pensando)_ Nota Mental: La telepatía es mala cuando piensas cosas cochinas, pero interesante cuando puedes leer las notas mentales de otros._

**Ciruela:** (Pensando) _Nota Mental: Cachetear a Lee por tocarme las nalgas._

**Lee:** (Pensando)_ Nota Mental: Ciruela no se da cuenta cuando le tocan las nalgas._

**MST:** (Usando telepatía) _Tomotú, te apuesto cinco monedas de oro que Ciruela le de sus pataditas a Lee antes de que vuelva a hablar Gambler._

**Tomotú:** (Usando telepatía)_ Trato hecho_

**Jack Michaelson:** He conversado con estos niños y nos acompañarán en nuestra travesía... Probablemente serán de ayuda...

**MST:** Sí... claro...

Y nuevamente el grupo parte en dirección del castillo oscuro de la oscuridad oscura en busca de la llave que traerá a todos los prisioneros del olvido nuevamente a su mundo. Pero de un momento a otro, mientras andaban tranquilamente por una jungla selvática pantanosa, llena de mosquitos, sanguijuelas y muchos otros insectos, reptiles y anfibios poco agradables para el tacto se vieron cara a cara con otro grupo de nobles guerreros.

**Tomotú:** (Con una salamandra y un sapo en cada mano) ...y con ustedes haré un rica ensalada!

**Nigel:** ¡Puaj!

**MST:** ¿Qué no se supone que una ensalada usa vegetales?

**Lee:** Vamos Nigel, si no es para tanto, si son unos inofensivos cefalópodos...

**Ciruela:** Pero Lee, si son gastrópodos vertebrados...

**Nigel:** No, lo que pasa es que... los vegetales... ¡PUAJ! La palabra ensalada me los recuerda...

**Jack Michaelson:** Que son ignorantes, la ensalada puede llevar minerales como la sal, la pimienta, los sapos y las salamandras, todas ellas rocas de origen volcánico, ¡Ignaros!. (Ignaro: _adj _Ignorante)

**Tomotú:** Ensalada, ensalada, rica ensalada...

**Sapo:** Oigan, Croak, al menos digan que soy un reptil... Croak, es más cercano a los anfibios... que es lo que soy... Croak

**Jack Michaelson:** Bueno, usa tus piedras volcánicas para la ensalada, pero a mi me dejas los ojos.

(Se escucha un carraspeo)

**MST:** Oigan, hagamos que valga la pena el hecho de que el que escribe mencionó que un grupo de personas se acerca a nosotros.

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Ciruela:** Sí, tienes razón, por algo habrá sido...

**Lee:** No temáis, yo me encargo de ellos (Lee se acerca al grupo) Jurad por la fermosa (Nótese el Castellano antiguo) vuestras amadas doncellas que Ciruela de algún lao' es la mujer más fermosa de este mundo.

**Sujeto con pinta malosa: **Callad zopenco, controlad vuestra bífida lengua que hiere como daga al pecho desnudo a la verdadera y más fermosa damisela de este mundo, la sin par Juanita Pérez de la Onda.

Lee saca un pañuelo y la lanza al suelo, este se ensucia y pierde entre la ciénaga, Lee se trata de bajar de su corcel indómito (El Burro) en busca del pañuelo de su abuelita pero se cae violentamente y lamentablemente su armadura no le permitía reincorporarse.

**Sujeto con pinta malosa:** ¡Gaznápiro, ahora te azotaremos por decir tal necedad!

(Entonces el grupo de malosos le da una buena tunda a Lee dejándolo en una condición bastante grave frente a la atónita mirada... seamos sinceros... frente a los lloriqueos de risa de sus amigos)

Pasaron algunos días en los cuales Errolo se encargó de sanar a Lee usando las últimas técnicas de la medicina, las cuales incluía cubrir las heridas y moretones con excremento de sanguijuela y golpear partes sanas del cuerpo para repartir el dolor. El resto del grupo no malgastó su tiempo, Tomotú hizo una gran ensalada, Nigel logró confeccionarse un Kuzarigama a base de restos encontrados en los alrededores, Ciruela aprendió algunos hechizos, en especial unos de telepatía los cuales le entretenían mucho para las conversaciones entre Tomotú y MST...

**MST:** (pensando) _¡Salchichas! Me han descubierto..._

...MST siguió quejándose de su mala suerte, Jack logró hacerse aún más cercano de los niños y creó bastantes baladas para dormirlos y el Burro logró descubrir la cura contra el VIH SIDA.

**Actualización de Niveles:**

Lee, Paladín del Nivel 35

Nigel, Guerrero del Nivel 39

Tomotú, Ladrona del Nivel 41

Ciruela, Hechicera del Nivel 30

Errolo, Sacerdote del Nivel 32

Burro, Corcel del Nivel 51 (Descubrir la cura del SIDA puede ser de mucha utilidad)

Jack Michaelson, Bardo del Nivel 84

MST, Algo del Nivel 1

**MST: **¿Me pregunto si Jack estará usando alguna clase de BUG en este lugar para subir tan rápido de nivel, y a mi, me condenan a la ganancia estándar de puntos de experiencia que implica subir un nivel después de miles de sesiones?

**Jack: **(Riéndose entre dientes) ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

**Errolo: **Prrr...

**Ciruela: **¿Estás seguro Errolo?

**Errolo: **Prrr

**Tomotú: **Sabemos que nunca fallas...

**Niño 1:** Tal vez esta vez se haya equivocado...

**Niño 2: **¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso del señor Errolo!

**Niño 3: **(Casi en un susurro) Ayuda... libérenme de Jack...

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡A callar niño! (Jack mata al niño con una mirada Magnum, véase Zoolander para más información)

**Lee:** Bueno, pero si eso ocurre... ¿No estaríamos condenados...?

(Ciruela instintivamente noquea a Lee de un golpe en el rostro)

**Lee:** (Perdiendo la conciencia) En la cara no que soy actor...

**Tomotú:** (Usando telepatía) _¡Tramposo! Usaste tus poderes Jedy..._

**MST:** (Usando telepatía y moviendo una mano frente a Tomotú) _Eso es lo que TÚ crees..._

**Tomotú:** (Como zombie) Si amo...

**Nigel:** ¿Qué le digo qué?

**MST:** Nada, le aposté cinco monedas de oro a que no podía decir eso como zombie.

(Mil disculpas nuevamente por la demora... es que fui a tomar un te con leche junto a unas tostadas con dulce de membrillo jejeje)

**Nigel:** Ok...

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** (Enérgicamente gritando) ¡Se pronuncia Lee!

**Kass:** (Enérgicamente gritando) ¡Se pronuncia Lee!

Copiar, pegar, copiar, pegar, copiar, pegar...

**Tiff:** Oigan chicos: ¿No creen que deberían usar símbolos gramaticales para que se vea la diferencia?

**Gambler:** Está bien... se pronuncia le:

**Kass:** ¡No! Se pronuncia li

**Gambler:** ¡Es como el verbo leer!

**Kass:** ¡Es como se diría en inglés!

**Gambler:** ¡No!

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Vamos... será divertido...)

**Kass:** ¡Yes!

**Gambler:** Mira, acompáñame y verás...

(Gambler abre un portal tras un extraño ritual, para luego pasar a través de él llevando a Kass y Tiff)

**Nigel:** Chicos, tenemos unos grandes batiproblemas...

**Lee:** ¡No puede batiser Nigel!

**Errolo:** (Imitando un murciélago) Prrr

**Tomotú:** Batipulpos en su batitinta, es demasiado poderoso su batipoder...

**Ciruela:** Es batiimposible; es Adam West

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Ciruela usa algún hechizo para que dejen de hablar así!

**MST:** Oye, yo tampoco hablo de esa manera...

**Lee:** ¿Por qué batirayos no hablan de la batiforma?

(MST y Jack hacen el Moon Walk, dan dos vueltas sobre si mismos más rápido que una bailarina sobre hielo, se paran en seco con la vista al suelo y de golpe levantan la cabeza haciendo una mirada Magnum)

**MST:** ¡Porque somos bárbaros!

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Au...!

**MST:** Por favor, Jack, déjame a mi esta vez...

(Aparece una orquesta junto con un gigantesco coro de mujeres)

**MST:** (Cantando)

_I know I'm cute_

_I know I'm sexy_

_I have the look_

_That all girls wants_

_I'm a sexy boy_

**Coro:**

Sexy boooooy 

**Adam West:** Batiajam...

**MST:** Oh, lo siento...

(Ciruela mientras MST distraía a Adam West conjuró el anti-bati-hechizo dejándolos a todos poder hablar normalmente)

**Lee:** Muy bien actor fracasado, ahora verás quien es el que manda por aquí.

**Nigel:** Te daremos tus pataditas en Dolby Stereo.

**Adam West: **Detecto una batitensión por aquí, yo no he venido a...

_¡Kapow!_

**Tomotú:** ¡Tumbó de un golpe a Lee!

**Ciruela:** Entonces tendré que usar mi más poderoso hechizo: "La Mano de Alberto"

(De la nada aparece una mano gigante que le hace un calzón chino a Adam West)

_¡Zoowoup!_

**Adam West:** (Con una lágrima en un ojo) ¿Creen que eso es batisuficiente para bativencerme?

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**Tomotú:** ¡Cuidado! ¡Ha conjurado el hechizo arcano de la ayuda divina!

(Se abren las nubes y del cielo aparece una pierna gigante, la cual con su descomunal pie aplasta a Adam West)

_¡Crash!_

**Adam West: **(Sin la mitad de su dentadura) ¡Ahora zendré que uzar mi baziamezraladora!

(Adam West le dispara al grupo)

_Bratta-Bratta_ (Veáse algún comic de Predator para mayor información)

(En eso se abre un portal interdimensional y de ahí caen sobre Adam West; Gambler, Kass y Tiff)

**Tiff:** Creo que aplastamos a alguien...

**Gambler:** Para más rato (Ahora dirigiéndose a Lee) Dime, ¿Cómo se pronuncia tu nombre?

**Lee:** Lee

**Gambler:**

**Kass:** Dilo una vez más, pero usando símbolos.

**Lee:** le:

**Gambler:** (Saltando hacia el cielo con los brazo alzados) ¡Sí! ¡Victoria para Gambler!

**Kass:** Alguna vez tenías que ganar...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿Y por que conformarse con este simple fic...?)

**Tiff:** Jejejeje

**Gambler:** ¬¬

**Kass:** Pero si es verdad...

**Gambler:** Como sea, eso era todo, gracias Lee... y tú Adam West... ¡Al Olvido contigo!

(Adam West es enviado inevitablemente al olvido)

**Adam West:** ¡Me las batipagarán!

**Ciruela:** Es impresionante la manera en que se regeneran los dientes en este fic...

**Lee:** Sí...

(Gambler, Tiff y Kass pasan por el portal)

**Lee:** Eso fue extraño...

**Nigel:** Oigan... ¿No era a ellos a los que debíamos rescatar?

**Tomotú:** Sí, es cierto o.O

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** Te gané, te gané, te gané...

**Kass: **Sí, ya lo sé...

**Tiff: **Oigan, ¿Qué no era ese el mundo en el que estábamos antes de entrar al Olvido?

**Gambler: **Sí... ¿Y?

**Tiff: **¿No eran ellos los que nos iban a venir a rescatar?

**Kass: **Sí... Bueno, ¿Y el punto es...?

**Tiff: **¿Qué, si los vimos, y ellos no han entrado al Olvido, no implica que logramos salir...?

(Kass y Gambler comienzan a pensar)

**Kass:** Tienes razón... Bueno Gambler, sácanos de aquí...

**Gambler:** No puedo...

**Kass:** ¡Cómo que no puedes!

**Gambler:** Estaba tan enojado que olvidé el conjuro... TT

**Tiff:** Chicos...

**Kass:** ¡Ahora no Tiff! Tengo que golpear a alguien...

**Gambler:** (Con cara espantada mirando donde indicaba Tiff) Eh... Kass... Te recomiendo que mires...

**Adam West:** ¡Hola! Que batisuerte de encontrar a alguien aquí para que me haga baticompañía.

(Kass, Gambler y Tiff comienzan a gritar desesperadamente dando vueltas en círculo)

**Lee:** ¡Uf! Nos salvamos de ese Adam West y de la jauría del sindicato de carteros con sierras eléctricas disgustados por sus remuneraciones y no tener danza contemporánea y ballet entre sus actividades extraprogramáticas.

**Ciruela:** Sí... Eres tan sexy cuando dices eso...

(Ciruela empieza a besar a Lee)

(Tomotú mira maliciosamente a Errolo)

**Errolo:** (MUY asustado) ¡Prrr!

**Tomotú:** Muy tarde...

(Tomotú empieza a asfixiar de besos a Errolo)

(El sujeto que escribe se niega a relatar lo que simultáneamente sucede con el Burro, Jack y los niños)

**Nigel:** Eh... Creo que...

**Lizzie:** Hola Nigel Uno...

**Nigel:** ¡Lizzie, ¿Qué haces aquí caramelito!

**Lizzie: **Eh... No sé, es que ya que todos se estaban besando... Hasta Wally con Kuki lo estaban haciendo por allá en la casa del árbol.

**Nigel:** ¿Wally y Kuki? Con razón se sintió tan mal Número Cuatro cuando Tres dijo que amaba a Larry durante la operación H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., siendo que para ella ese zorrillo es como su hijo, aparte de que Cuatro no sabía que... (Nigel agita su cabeza recordando las intenciones de su novia) Pero bombomcito, no frente a los niños...

**Lizzie: **Nigel, que eres coqueto...

**Nigel:** ¡Es que soy bárbaro y vivo de mi público!

**Lizzie:** Bueno... te espero en la casa del árbol, adiós... (Lizzie se va volando por el espacio y más allá)

(Nigel se sienta en el prado al lado de MST)

**Nigel:** Y bueno MST... ¿Hay alguna chica que te mueva la alfombra...?

**MST:** ¡Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra!

**Nigel:** ¿¡Qué? Le digo, no le digo, que le digo... ¡¿Qué!

**MST:** Aps... ¿Me hablabas...? Mira que se acerca por ahí...

Repentinamente la tierra se parte en dos, dejando brotar lava proveniente del mismísimo Hades, el cielo se quejaba a gritos en un centellar de estruendosos dedos eléctricos que chocaban contra la suave tierra, el viento se arremolinaba susurrándole violentamente a todo el que esté cerca que huya cuanto antes, y al que estaba lejos que viniese a observar la lucha épica que pronto comenzaría. Frente a ellos aparece el escritor épico de la lengua castellana, Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra, en su versión super-extra-duper monstruosa, con cuatro metros de altura y un halo y tono azul fantasmagórico.

**MST:** ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el manco de Lepanto!

**Lee:** ¡El padre y madre de la escritura castellana!

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿Por qué no mejor leer todos los fics de Master, the Gambler...?)

**Ciruela:** ¡El hombre que de una sátira creo el mejor de los libros escritos en español!

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Aunque también escribió otras novelas como la Galatea sólo es famoso por una de ellas!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**Tomotú:** Eh... no sé que decir...

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** ¬¬

**MST:** ¡¿A qué has venido espíritu condenado del submundo!

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Ya ha sido abusiva la manera en que habéis prostituido los romances que plasmé en papel con la pluma que mi mano blandió cual espada resplandeciente de noble paladín.

**Lee:** Yo soy un paladín nn

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Aprisionad vuestros jolgorios dentro de vuestras inmundas fauces, no veis que he venido a arrebatarles su mayor riqueza...

**Tomotú:** ¡Nadie se llevará mi ensalada de minerales!

**Salamandra:** Gracias por protegernos Tomotú... TT

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Haré que vuestra sangre, cual fermosos ríos como el Tajo en mi adorada España, fluya torrentosa por los afluentes de vuestras venas. Pero esperad, que mi razonamiento es bien fundado, ¿Cuál más cruel destino para el Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha que fuiyir avergonzado por los horribles vejámenes que habéis acometido contra su persona al reproducir de manera satírica y burlesca dos de los parajes de sus inverosímiles aventuras?

**Tomotú:** ¿Eh... puedes repetirlo?

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Eh... Por su puesto fermosa dama; Haré que vuestra sangre, cual fermosos ríos como el Tajo en mi adorada España, fluya torrentosa por los afluentes de vuestras venas. Pero esperad, que mi razonamiento es bien fundado, ¿Cuál más cruel destino para el Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha que fuiyir avergonzado por los horribles vejámenes que habéis acometido contra su persona al reproducir de manera satírica y burlesca dos de los parajes de sus inverosímiles aventuras?

**Tomotú:** Gracias señor Cervantes :)

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** No hay que agredecer, dulce dama.

(Tomotú se sonroja)

(Errolo frunce mucho el ceño)

**MST:** Ya me he encargado de Shakespeare, tu equivalente británico, ¿Qué más poderoso puedes ser tú?

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Ahora que me lo hacéis pensarlo...

Entonces fue cuando Errolo instó a todos a luchar y con su maza impactó de lleno en la cabeza de Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra. Luego Nigel haciendo uso de Kuzarigama enlazó el cuello de Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra jalándolo al suelo, mientras que con la otra sección le sersenó un pie. Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra lloraba de dolor mientras Ciruela conjuraba fuego dentro de sus calzones y Lee hacía lo suyo macheteandole la espalda con su espada. Jack mientras tanto invocaba a su ejército de pequeños niños mordelones que empezaron a mordisquear a Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra. MST estaba observando a lo lejos la batalla a la sombra de un árbol, y el Burro... bueno... ustedes saben...

**Tomotú:** Lo siento señor Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra.

Y finalmente Tomotú saca su daga de asesina y lo apuñala en el corazón quitándole su no-vida.

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Oigan, ya estoy muerto... no puedo morir...

**MST:** (Gritando desde debajo del árbol) ¡Muy tarde para sacar esas conclusiones!

Con esas palabras Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra murió por segunda vez.

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Victoria!

(El sujeto que escribe ha vuelto a sus andanzas luego de un tiempo de relajación en un ciudad de por acá donde hay muchos amigos de este, bueno, ahora continuaremos con la pésima historia)

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Y dejar un review en cada uno de los capítulos de estos fics...)

Luego de la batalla contra Cervantes nuestro grupo de valientes guerreros seguía su camino en dirección a la montaña oscura de la oscuridad oscura cuando repentinamente aparece la cosa más malvada que se pudieran imaginar; un personaje genérico.

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**Ciruela:** ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede ser que exista un ser tan estándar que su muerte no significa nada para él y su única función durante su vida es arruinar la de los demás?

**Lee:** Este sujeto es a nosotros como la Polystation a la Playstation.

**Jack Michaelson:** ¿Eh?

**Lee:** Nada...

**Genérico: **Hola soy Juan Pérez y he venido a matarlos.

**Tomotú:** ¡Salchichas! Hasta tiene un nombre genérico.

**Nigel:** ¡Pulpos en su tinta!

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Mil rayos y centellas!

**Lee:** ¡Recórcholis!

**Ciruela:** Eh... no se me ocurren más... ¿Qué otra exclamación de ese tipo hay?

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Ciruela:** Oh si, no había pensado en eso...

**Genérico:** Prepárense a morir de la forma convencional; con mucho dolor y al filo de una espada.

**Lee:** Diablos, es muy convencional para mi...

El sujeto genérico se lanza para embestir a Lee, pero este con rápido movimiento de su espada lo parte en dos en el aire.

**Genérico:** ¡Changos! Me han matado...

**Lee:** Ni si quiera se le ocurrió algo original como últimas palabras...

**Nigel:** No lo culpes, fue hecho en Taiwán...

**Tomotú:** Pobrecito...

**Mientras tanto en el olvido:**

Tiff, Adam West y MST juntos, vestidos de traje cantando en un solo micrófono, al estilo de los Bee Gees.

**Trio:**

Whatever you're a brother

Whatever you're a mother

We are staying alive, staying alive

Feel the city breaking

And everybody shaking

We are staying alive, staying alive

Ah ha ha ha

Staying alive, Staying alive...

MST detiene al grupo al ver que Kass está aburrida sentada en una esquina del olvido.

**MST:** Vamos Kass, cantemos algo que nos haga sentir orgullosos de nuestra nacionalidad... vamos, acompáñame en esta canción...

MST le susurra el nombre de la canción al oído, ella lo mira extrañada.

**MST:** ¡Vamos!

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Eso a él le gustaría...)

MST usa sus poderes Jedy con Kass.

**Kass:** Está bien...

**MST:** (Pensando) _¡Qué bueno es tener estos poderes!_

(Comienza a escucharse la canción de Marilyn Manson, Beatiful People)

TaRaran, taRaraRan 

**Duo:**

Sin una chaucha llegué a la Disco

Entraba gratis porque era Domingo

Había música todo era normaaaaal,

Vi puros hombres; dije: algo anda mal.

Me encuentran bonito,

me encuentran bonito.

Miré para el lado; se me acercaba un tipo

Hola, soy Gonzalo, ¿Eres nuevo aquiiií?

Si quieres te acompaño al baño a hacer pipí

De puro pavo mira como caí

¡En una disco gay me van a comeeeeeer!

¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡¿Acaso eres gay!

¡Tengo un amigo, te quiere conocer!

¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Te gusta en lo que están!

¡Por los dos lados nos quedamos acá!

_Awaguñañuña... brlblblblbl..._

¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Suéltame el cinturón!

¡Y deja ya de tocarme el slip!

¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Estás muy cerca de mi...!

¡Quiero mi mami, saquenme pronto de aquí...!

Me encuentran bonito,

me encuentran bonito.

Me encuentran bonito,

me encuentran bonito.

Me encuentran muy rico,

me encuentran muy rico.

Me encuentran muy rico,

¡Me encuentran muy ricooooo...!

**Tiff:** O.o ¿Qué?

**Lee:** Oigan chicos, el tipo que escribe se le olvidaron todas las otras aventuras y desgracias que nos iban a ocurrir en nuestro ascenso hasta el tope de la montaña, y me dio un pase de acceso directo contra el jefe final. Lo único que me pidió decir es que dijera que Tiff logró ganar una partida de Póker...

**Ciruela:** ¿Y quién es Tiff?

**Lee:** Ni idea...

**Tomotú:** Tal vez puede ser el sobrenombre y alter ego de una escritora de fics mexicana amiga del sujeto que escribe...

**Nigel:** ¡Qué va...!

**Tomotú:** Lo siento...

**Lee:** Bueno... ¿Usemos este dispositivo...?

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Él lo haría por ustedes... Su querida fanaticada)

**Jack Michaelson:** Niños, acérquense...

Una vez todos reunidos son teletransportados hasta la guarida del más malvado de todos los seres, guardián de la llave hacia el olvido, el sórdido y más cruel de todos los alter egos del **Autor:** Frostbite Kelvin.

**Actualización de Niveles:**

Lee, Paladín del Nivel 55

Nigel, Guerrero del Nivel 62

Tomotú, Ladrona del Nivel 69

Ciruela, Hechicera del Nivel 48

Errolo, Sacerdote del Nivel 52

Burro, Corcel del Nivel 70

Jack Michaelson, Bardo del Nivel 97

MST, Algo del Nivel 1

**MST:** Siento que el sujeto que reparte la experiencia tiene algo contra mi...

**Jack Michaelson:** No sé, yo encuentro que ha sido justo...

**MST:** ¡Pero si no has hecho nada aparte de cantar!

**Jack Michaelson:** Por eso fui Bardo ;)

**MST:** Odio mi vida...

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Lee:** Tienes razón... como venceremos a Frostbite si es un hechicero del nivel 150, ¿Cómo podremos vencerlo?

**Tomotú:** La unión hace la fuerza...

**Ciruela:** Ella tiene razón, ¡Vamos!

El grupo se posiciona frente a Frostbite.

**Frostbite:** Débiles mortales, yo soy el alter ego más fuerte del autor y creen que con sus enclenques poderes vencerán al máximo hechicero, el cual trascendió la muerte y la vida siendo algo superior a todo eso.

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Frostbite:** Casi me haces sentir mal por ustedes Errolo...

**Lee:** ¡No más hablar, carguemos todos contra él!

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Muy bien!

**Nigel:** ¡ISE, a sus posiciones!

**MST:** Yo me quedo atrás...

**Nigel:** Está bien...

Todo el grupo ataca en conjunto pero un movimiento en forma de abanico de la mano de Frostbite los vence inmediatamente dejándolos rendidos en el suelo.

**Frostbite:** ¡Qué débiles eran! Pensé que me entretendría más, bueno, aún queda uno, MST, a este lo haré polvo con un poderoso hechizo congelante.

MST se encontraba en posición posera, levanta la vista lentamente y mira directo a los ojos de Frostbite con la mirada con mayor confianza que pudo lograr.

**MST:** Soy inmune al frío...

**Frostbite:** ¡Bah! ¡No importa, te incineraré con una bola de fuego!

MST comienza a acercarse a Frostbite con la mirada fija en él y con paso confiado.

**MST:** Adivina... Inmune también.

**Frostbite:** Eh... ¡Entonces una descarga de rayos!

**MST:** Inmune...

**Frostbite:** Eh... ¿Un chorro de agua a presión?

**MST:** ¡Más inmune todavía!

**Frostbite:** ¿Cosquillas?

**MST:** No me hagas reír...

MST ya se encontraba frente a frente con Frostbite.

**Frostbite:** ¡Dime que clase de demonio, y que nivel eres, para ser inmune a casi todas mis magias!

**MST:** Como digas; ¡Soy un mentiroso de primera!

Y con estas palabras MST asestó un golpe entre los ojos de Frostbite dejándolo tendido en el suelo revolcándose de dolor.

**MST:** No era tan difícil...

**Actualización de Niveles:**

Lee, Paladín del Nivel 57

Nigel, Guerrero del Nivel 64

Tomotú, Ladrona del Nivel 71

Ciruela, Hechicera del Nivel 50

Errolo, Sacerdote del Nivel 54

Burro, Corcel del Nivel 72

Jack Michaelson, Bardo del Nivel 99

MST, Mentiroso del Nivel 2

**MST:** ¿Nivel 2? ¿Por matar a un hechicero del Nivel 120? ¡Y aparte todos los demás subieron dos niveles por hacer nada!

**Nigel:** Lo siento MST, la vida es injusta...

**MST:** Esperen a que vea al sujeto de la experiencia...

Entonces un portal interdimensional se abre dejando salir a Kass, Tiff, Gambler y Adam West.

**Tiff:** ¡Muchas Gracias!

**Gambler:** ¡Esos son mis chicos! Tal vez les de un asenso...

(El grupo empieza a revolcarse en el suelo de la felicidad)

**Gambler:** ...y señor West, me encantaría que nos acompañara en futuras producciones...

**MST:** ¡NooooooOOoOoOooooOOoOoO!

**Gambler:** ¿Alguna duda MST?

**MST:** No jefe... ¬¬

**Gambler:** ¡Muy bien, entonces que se acabe el fic aquí!

Pero justo en eso se abre otro portal dejando pasar a un güero rubio con jeans y un buzo naranjo.

**Wally:** ¡Uno! ¡Estamos en problemas, hay un ataque masivo en la base lunar!

**Nigel:** Muy bien cuatro, he entrenado duro acá, no te imaginas como les daré sus pataditas a esos intrusos...

**Gambler:** Yo te acompañaré Nigel, creo que me merezco un poco de acción...

**Wally:** ¡Alto sucio adulto! ¡No caeré en tu sucio juego!

**Gambler:** Pero si soy un niño en el alma...

**Nigel:** Cuatro, déjalo... el viene con nosotros...

**Gambler:** Adiós, ;) MST encárgate de todos...

Gambler se va junto a Nigel y Wally a su nueva misión.

**MST:** Excelente... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Tiff:** Me da miedo ese sujeto...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Ya es hora...)

**Kass:** Creo que no debimos aceptar estar aquí desde un inicio...

UHF... por fin terminé este fic. Fue una tarea titánica de falta de ingenio y copia descarada, deseo agradecer a Kass y Tiff por haberse prestado tan voluntariosamente a ser parte de este fic.

Ya he perdido un poco la práctica en hacer las despedidas, estoy un tanto oxidado, así que pasaremos inmediatamente a la revisión de reviews, luego leerán el aporte cultural, que por esta vez reemplazará la publicidad (Si claro), para que finalmente tú, sì, sì, tú, tú mismo/a, el/la que está leyendo, haga un review y me haga sentir feliz de escribir tan mal. ;)

También me gustaría felicitar a mi mismo por haber entrado a estudiar medicina a la universidad, felicidades a mi mismo, felicidades a mi mismo.

Antes de continuar; **LEAN ESTO: Consulta a la fanaticada: ¿Debería el grupo seguir a Gambler a la misión con KND para que el próximo capítulo sea la parodia y crossover más descarado de todos los tiempos? Y la segunda pregunta ¿Debería Kass y Tiff seguir en el fic?**

Saludos a todos mis fans, jajaja, a Timón, Kass, Tiff, y todos los ex Susurros; Gracias por haber compartido ese sueño con nosotros...

Revisemos los reviews...

**Fukaru Rhyan**

Hola, bueno, los otros fics espero actualizarlos pronto, si este capítulo triunfa me dará ánimo para continuar el resto, jejeje, y con respecto al fic de Errolo, lo he estado pensando, y tal vez podría tener uno para él.

**Aleirbagpotter:**

Gracias, perdonada y Bueno... ya viste que en este capítulo el burrito bacilón anduvo bien tranquilo, pero en el próximo capítulo, ni te imaginas que pasará.

**tsuki lunita**

No es comedia, es una excretación mental plasmada en un archivo de texto. Con respecto a Errolo, se arrienda para uso en fics, tras consulta a su representante legal; yo.

**Magdalia Daidouji:**

Tus deseos son órdenes ama y señora del universo, espero que este fic la haya hecho rodar de la risa como los capítulos anteriores.

**Miyozku**

Mejor invítame a tomar un tecito a mi ;) Y bueno... les recuerdo... el fic es malo... no se supone que debe ser bueno... ok?

**Spikelover:**

¡Excelente! Ella cree que es malo... te agradezco mucho eso ;)

**Mitsy Shoujo**

Veamos... sigo esperando desde el 2 de Enero la horda de reviews tuyos (Por los otros capítulos) y de tus amigas, me decepcionas... jajaja, broma ;) grax por el review y la publicidad innecesaria... pero... recuerda... el fic es malo... ok?

**Y ahora la sección cultural**:

1.- ¿Ud. sabía que si es negro y desea volverse blanco a través del método de la evolución basada en el ambiente en donde vive se demorará 20.000 años en lograrlo?

2.- ¿Ud. sabía que si a un médico francés de 1750 se le decía que limpiara sus utensilios, o que se cambiara sus ropas ensangrentadas antes de operar, o que se lavara las manos antes de asistir un parto tras haber salido de clases de anatomía, ese médico se hubiese sentido ofendido por decirle sucio?

3.- ¿Ud. sabía que el término "halitosis" significa "mal aliento"?

(Realmente la Nº 3 no era eso, es que se olvidó y tuve que poner cualquier cosa jajaja)

(Nota tras remasterizado: Ya me acordé pero no pienso decirles wajajajaaj :P)

Bueno, eso es todo, hasta la próxima, a y a todo esto, no tengo problemas en que me incluyan en sus MSN si desean conversar conmigo ;) jajajaja

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

"_He vuelto desde la ultratumba, solamente a volver a ella contigo..."_

Shakespeare a MST en

"El peor fic de Sakura que nunca leerás"

_Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!_

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Les recomiendo por su propio bien que ya hayan hecho y mandado sus reviews...

**Autor:** ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Eh... ¿Yo...? Nada...

**Autor:** ¡Mientes! Dime tu nombre...

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Nota luego de la remasterizada, señor...

**Autor:** ¿Y que clase de madre sería tan malvada como para ponerle eso de nombre a su hijo?

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Pero si soy una creación de un fic remasterizado...

**Autor:** ¿Y crees que eso lo explica todo?

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **No me importa. (Escupe al suelo) ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡¡¡Veamos que podrá hacer MST y sus "Super Amigos" contra del poderoso Nota luego de la remasterizada! (Risa psicópata)

**Autor:** Y como piensas irte... ¬¬

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Eh... No sé...

**Autor:** Como sea... Toma este portal interdimensional... ¡Hazlos Pebre! (Traducción: Hazlos polvo)

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **(Abriendo el portal y cruzándolo) No lo defraudaré... Ya lo verá...

**Autor:** Eso es lo que él cree...

El Autor en ese momento se quita la piel de la cara, pero para sorpresa de todos, no era el autor, y no era su piel, realmente era una máscara; una máscara que cubría el rostro de...

**Shakespeare:** Mua... Mua... MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

...Shakespeare... TAN-TAN-TAAAAN!


	7. El Capìtulo anterior sin censura LEANLO!

¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Fanfiction? He intentado e intentado actualizar este fic, así que hoy, Miércoles 17 de Marzo me rindo y he decidido volver a poner el capítulo como otro más en vez de actualizarlo, espero que no se enojen conmigo y perdonen las molestias...

Atención Fic-espectadores! Están al borde de leer el peor, es más largo y como si no fuese ULTRA-Remasterizado capítulo de "El Peor fic de Sakura que nunca leerás". Simplemente es algo insano, recomendamos que al los menores de 18 años y a los mayores de 55 no se les permita leer este fic debido al contenido altamente nocivo para la salud. Si desea leerlo, hágalo por su propia voluntad y bajo su propio riesgo. Además, el Autor, luego de una gran lucha campal logró que hoy, Jueves 3 de Marzo del año 2005, vencer a los sórdidos dirigentes del CCF (Comité de Censura en Fics) para eliminar las partes censuradas de este fic en su primera entrega. Reitero: Es tú responsabilidad.

**Nota del que escribe: **Realmente el diskette en que transportaba el fic se echó a perder y por eso salían esas cruces JAJAJAJA XD.

Ahora... El fic... Con su saludo original, los mismos personajes del reparto original... y el peor de todos los guiones jamás pensado...

Antes de comenzar, recomiendo que comprendan que esta es una version beta del fic verdadero, ya que en esta están tan mal escrito que el diskette con el cual lo transporto se dañó en el camino y tiene partes inlegibles, esos son los símbolos, jajajaja, disfruten, si es que pueden… MUAJAJAJAJA

**Capítulo VI: **EPFDSQNL el musical/ El ingenioso hidalgo Don Lee

**Starring (**Alphabetically

**MST (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar **Kass Kassandra LK (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar, **Errolo (**sale de un árbol, ulula, saluda y se vuelve a entrar**), Gente del Portal (**salen de un árbol, saludan y se vuelven a entrar**), Jugadores de Magic varios (**salen de un árbol, saludan y se vuelven a entrar**), Yamsagáz Yuyi (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar**), Shakespeare (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar**) y Burro Bacilón (**sale de un árbol, saluda y se vuelve a entrar

**Director: **Master, the Gambler.

**Una: **Outsiders ® CO. Production, "Los mejores fics de & Anonymous Man ® SA.

**En:**

**El peor de los peores; el musical**

Y que Dios nos ampare en su santo reino

(MST en medio del Portal Lyon de Santiago de Chile, vestido con un traje color damasco, al estilo campesino de 1920, con falda acampanada y un cesto con flores y el Burro Bacilón al lado)

**MST:**

Que hermoso día es hoy en la ciudad,

La luz me da amparo contra la soledad.

Pero eso no es aquí lo crucial

Ya que yo vengo a vivir a la ciudad.

(Todos los del Portal Lyon miran desconfiados al maniático vestido de mujer, y disimuladamente se acerca a uno de los ahí presente que se encontraba concentrado en una emocionante partida de Magic.)

**MST:**

¿Quiere flores, señorito?  
¿Quiere flores la señora?  
Tengo rosas muy marchitas  
para cualquier ocasión.  
Las hay verdes como tunas,  
las hay rojas ¡Qué putrefacción!  
y unas algo más marchitas  
cuando es puro el billetón.  
Quiere flores, señorito,  
quiere flores la señora?

**Gente del Portal:**

¿Quiere flores, señorito?  
¿Quiere flores la señora?  
Tengo rosas muy marchitas  
para cualquier ocasión.

**Jugador de Magic:**

Una pútrida coronita  
pa' un friend bacilón  
y una de cardos y espinosa  
pa' la suegra del patrón.

**Gente del Portal:**

¿Quiere flores, señorito?  
¿Quiere flores la señora?

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

Lustriamos, lustriamos, señore, le aplicamos.  
Lustriamos, lustriamos, señore, le aplicamos.

**Shakespeare:**

¡El diario! ¡El diario! ¡No se pierda el diario!

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

Le robamos..., o sea, lustriamos, señore, le aplicamos.  
Le robamos..., o sea, lustriamos, señore, le aplicamos.

**Shakespeare:**

¡El diario! ¡El diario! ¡No se pierda el diario!

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

Lustriamos, lustriamos.  
Sácale lustre, sácale brillo,  
¡Sácale harto lustre con el cepillo!  
Pásale il paño, pásale il paño,  
¡Pásale il paño, que no te hace daño!

**Shakespeare:**

Lame botas **¬¬**

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

¬¬

(MST un tanto enojado de que le hayan quitado la escena se sube a una mesa y grita)

**MST (gritando):**

Yoooo...

Yo vengo de Talka City

**Gente del Portal:**

MST, MST,  
llegas al Portal  
con tu cara sonriente,  
¡Puaj, que infelicidad!

**MST:**

Yo vengo de Talka City  
a sobrevivir a la ciudad;  
allá la vida es como el tú ya sabí  
pero nunca pasa na'.  
Me explotan todo el día,  
no se duerme ni al anochecer  
y apenas clarea el alba  
nos latiguean otra vez..., ¡Auch!  
Yo vengo de Talka City  
a sobrevivir a la ciudad.

**Burro Bacilón:**

Hiiijo!

**Errolo:**

Prrr

**Gente del Portal:**

MST, MST,  
llegas al Portal  
con tu cara sonriente,  
¡Puaj, ¡Qué infelicidad!

**MST:**

Me han dicho que por aquí en Santiago  
se trabaja más y más duro,  
y que dicen cosas lindas  
cuando te manosean.  
Allá cuando te manosean  
para llamar tu atención  
viene un huaso bien ladino  
y te planta un buen... eh..., ¡Ay!  
Yo vengo de Talka City  
a sobrevivir a la ciudad.

(Llega seguridad y toman a MST y lo empiezan a retirar del Portal)

**Gente del Portal:**

MST, MST,  
que te vas del Portal  
con tu cara confundida,  
¡Oye, ¡Qué gran felicidad!

(Breve silencio)

¿Quiere flores, señorito,  
¿Quiere flores la señora?

¡No!  
No me importa en absoluto

Si tiene rosas muy marchitas  
para cualquier ocasión.  
Aunque las haya verdes como tunas,  
¡O rojas de putrefacción!  
o algunas algo más marchitas  
Siempre que me quede el billetón.  
¿Quiere flores, señorito,  
quiere flores la señora?

**¡NO!**

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Hola... Seré tu mejor amigo...)

**Shakespeare:**

Creo que no debieron haber sido tan duros

¡Ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente maduro!

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

Ya cállate... si ya dejamos de cantar... ¬¬

**Shakespeare:**

Lame botas **¬¬**

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:**

¬¬

Y repentinamente se abrió un portal interdimensional que se traga todo.

**Autor:** Me aburrí de este fic... comencemos de nuevo...

Hola a todos. Bueno, están a punto de acabarse estas vacaciones y pronto entraré a la universidad, uff... Trataré de sobrevivir, pero no les aseguro que lo logre jejeje. Ahora algunas explicaciones; Ustedes se preguntarán "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Y la respuesta es simple: La parte anterior del fic está en otra ciudad y simplemente no puedo continuarla íntegramente sin lo que ya llevaba hecho... aparte... se suponía que me encontraría con la autora Kass para poder conversar sobre el fic (O eso creía), pero por una u otra razón no se pudo. ¡Qué más da! Jejeje, no importa, era extraño, pero probablemente era demasiado para vuestros asquedos ojos y probablemente no hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo con Kass, así que deberé sacarla del fic...

(El Autor toma a Kass y la lanza por un agujero)

Listo, ahora podré empezar una nueva historia, llena de acción, suspenso... eh... lo siento... se me olvida que la intención original de este fic es ser horriblemente malo...

(El Autor se da cuenta de un letrero al lado del agujero)

(El letrero dice "El Olvido")

Mmm... pensándolo bien no debió haber sido tan buena idea mandarla al Olvido... ¿Quién terminará sus fics?

(El Autor mira a un lado y ve toda su implementaria del club de admiradores y fanáticos de Kass, incluyendo el clásico dedo gigante)

Mmm... es muy tentadora la idea de decirle al mundo que ella realmente era otra cuenta mía y llevarme todo el crédito por sus fics... aparte de poder manipular trágicamente el destino de todos los ahí presentes... MUAJAJAJAJA... pero... ¡No! Debo pensar que haría ella si hubiera cometido el mismo error...

_Imágenes de la mente del **Autor:**_

**Kass:** Si, por su puesto, Master, the Gambler fue una excelente idea mía para mostrar mi otro lado... ese malvado y sanguinario que todos tenemos dentro... Pero hay algo en eso que no me satisface así que borraré la cuenta...

Fin de la Imaginación 

¡No...! ella es tan gentil... Nunca haría algo así... Como sea... ¡Necesito un selecto grupo de comandos entrenados para luchar como aves y detener las fuerzas de Galactor...! Bueno, tal vez, la G-Force no sea de utilidad esta vez... Es más, nunca me gustaron... ¡PUAJ! Veamos que héroes podrán salvar el día...

(El Autor materializa en sus manos un control y frente a él una pantalla)

**Pantalla:** Primera opción: Las Chicas Superpoderosas

**Autor:** ¡Muy ñoño!

**Pantalla:** Segunda opción: El Cabazorro

**Autor:** ¡Muy viejo!

**Pantalla:** Tercera opción: Timmy (De los Padrinos mágicos)

**Autor:** ¡Muy rosado!

**Pantalla:** Cuarta opción: Los increíbles

**Autor:** Mmm... Yo la quería ver en inglés subtitulada pero sólo la tenían en español TT _(Medita un poco) _Creo que si sigo así nunca encontraré los indicados... Arriba y Start, Random select... siempre funciona. ;)

(El Autor presiona Arriba y Start y comienzan a seleccionarse los super héroes)

(Se abre un portal interdimensional y caen de ahí diez sujetos, bueno, nueve y un animal)

**Autor:** ¿Qué?

**MST:** ¡Jefazo! Oh omnipoderoso ser superior a mi...

**Autor:** ¡Cállate Alter ego lamebotas! Dime que es este grupo de engendros que han aparecido para llevar a cabo la misión...

**MST:** El Random Select me seleccionó a mi, gran creador de la máxima saga de fics sin sentido de CCS...

**Autor:** Más rápido, por favor...

**MST:** Bueno, aquí han caído, Nigel Uno, Errolo, Shakespeare, Yamsagáz Yuyi, Lee, Ciruela, Jack Michaelson, Tomotú y el gran burrito con malas intenciones de capítulos anteriores...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿No te gustaría dejar un review en este fic?)

**Autor:** ¿Y quien se supone que son estos sujetos?

**MST:** Bueno, Nigel es que comanda a los Chicos del barrio en el sector V...

**Nigel:** Si, yo vivo de mi público y ellos me aman, ¿No es cierto mi público amado?

(Aparece de la nada un público infantil que saluda a Nigel)

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Autor:** Vamos Errolo, como se te ocurre presentarte, eres mucho más famoso que cualquiera de los aquí presentes, Errolo es un ente mitológico, no necesita presentación...

**Shakespeare:** ¡Ejem!

**Autor:** ¡Que hayas escrito una que otra obra de teatro no da el derecho de ponerte a la altura de Errolo!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**MST:** Bien dicho Errolo, bueno, siguiendo con el resto, aquí está Yamsagáz Yuyi, no tengo ni idea su función ni cuando apareció, pero creo que puede ayudarnos...

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** Yo confío en el corazón de... eh... _(Mira el guión) _¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir...?

**Lee:** Yo soy Lee, me gusta el verde... ¿¡Y que?

**Ciruela:** Yo soy Ciruela, hermana del padre de la nieta del cuñado del nieto de la comadre del geriatra del abuelo vitaminas del primo en tercer grado del vecino del dueño del cabaret donde trabajaba la madre de la tía del sobrino del hijo bastardo del padrastro del hermano no reconocido de Cerezo y Guinda.

**MST:** _(Asombrado) ¿_O sea Cerezo y Guinda son hermanas?

**Ciruela:** No, Guinda es eso del lado paterno y Cerezo del materno... son familiares muy próximos, ¿No?

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Sé que lo quieres hacer...)

**Nigel:** ¡Vamos que es para hoy!

**Tomotú:** Bueno, yo soy Tomotú...

(Silencio)

**Autor:** Y bueno... ¿Y quién eres tú?

(Comienza una música a sonar mientras Jack Michaelson empieza a bailar)

Just beat it, just beat it

No one wants to be defeated

(MST emocionado empieza a cantar con él)

Show how funkie

and strong it's your fight

It doesn't matter

Who's wrong or right

Just beat it, just beat it

**Autor:** Eh... Bueno... Antes de que comiencen la misión entenderán que no podré pagarles a todos... así que haré un recorte de personal... y que mejor que jugar un entretenido juego; yo iré diciendo número y en vez de decir los múltiplos de tres diré "Boom", si me equivoco será despedido... ¿Ok?

**Autor:** Nigel, Uno, Errolo, Dos, Shakespeare, ¡Tres! Oh... lo siento... _(Autor saca un fusil del bolsillo y le vuela la cabeza a Shakespeare) _Lo siento, fue la suerte, nada personal. Sigamos, Yamsagáz Yuyi, ¡Tres! Oh lo siento, que descuidado soy...

**Yamsagáz Yuyi:** ¡Si me intentas hacer algo te lanzaré mi dragón visco de los ojos tunios!

(Yamsagáz Yuyi le tira la carta la cual rebota contra el Autor)

**Autor:** Ingenuo... (Yamsagáz Yuyi muere de un balazo)

Muy bien, ahora que estamos listos...

**Cargando Misión para KND: Los Chicos del barrio...**

**MST:** Ejem...

**Nigel:** Órale que estás quisquilloso...

**Cargando Misión para ISE: Infernal Spawns of Evil...**

**MST:** Mucho mejor...

**Nigel:** Muy trillado...

**Ciruela:** Eh... No entiendo... ¿Quién puede traducirlo?

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Ciruela:** Gracias Errolo ;)

**Misión: K.A.S.S.**

**K**assandra,

**A**utora

**S**oñadora

**S**ecuestrada

**Lee:** Una pregunta... ¿Quién hizo el anagrama?

**Autor:** _(Con un lanzallamas en las manos) _¿Algún reclamo Lee...?

**Lee:** No... ninguno Uuu

El grupo cae en un pradera desierta, rodeados de frondosos bosques y a lo lejos, en la cima de una tenebrosa montaña, un castillo oscuro.

**Autor:** _(Desde algún lugar no identificable)_ Muy bien, para hacer esto más entretenido vamos a simular una partida de uno de los grandes clásicos; Avanzada de Calabozos y Dragones Dos.

**MST:** Dices AD&D2 y te queda ahí mismo la boca.

**Autor:** Omitiré ese comentario, Yo, como un ser todo poderoso seré el Dungeon Master, Tú, Lee, serás, a pedido de todas tus admiradoras, el Paladín del grupo. _(Místicamente Lee es vestido con una gran coraza de placas resplandecientes, una capa verde y un gran martillo de guerra)_

**Lee:** Mmm...

**Autor:** ¿Pasa algo Lee? ¬¬

**Lee:** Yo uso espada...

**Autor:** Pero los paladines noooo...

(Repentinamente de la nada aparece una fanática de Lee con su mística espada)

**Fan:** Toma Lee, es tu espada...

**Lee:** Oh... Gracias _(Toma la espada y la fan sale volando al infinito y más allá)_

**Autor:** Odio cuando pierdo...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Vamos... no seas tímid)

**MST:** ¡Empieza a acostumbrarte!

**Autor:** ¬¬ Como sea... Errolo, tú serás el sacerdote del grupo, tendrás la habilidad de sanar, espantar demonios y muertos vivientes y todas esas cosas... ¿Entendido? _(Místicamente Errolo es vestido con una larga túnica color azul oscuro con unas franjas verticales blancas, un libro sagrado en una mano y una pequeña maza en la otra). _Jack Michaelson, observando tus idudables dones para cantar, serás el bardo del grupo _(Místicamente Jack es vestido con una ropa bastante bufonesca, un gorro con plumas, zapatos con punta doblada y una mandolina)._

**Jack Michaelson:** (Mientras hace el Moon Walk) AU!

**Autor:** Sin Comentarios... Bueno, Ciruela, tú serás la hechicera _(Místicamente Ciruela es vestida con una toga rosada y blanca, llena de gemas, pendientes, anillos y otros objetos brillantes, aparte de un libro de hechizos y un báculo)_, Tomotú, serás la ladrona _(Místicamente Tomotú es vestida con un traje ninja provisto de un arsenal de ganzúas y una daga de asesino)_...

**Tomotú:** ¿Y por qué soy ladrona...? A mi no me gusta robar...

**Autor:** Es lo que nos va quedando... Lo siento... Nigel Uno, tú serás el guerrero _(Místicamente Nigel es vestido con implementaria de KND; llámese tanto espada de madera como armadura de chatarra)_ y finalmente, el burrito será el noble corcel de Lee... Ahora debo irme y controlar las fuerzas contra las que se enfrentarán, todos partirán en nivel 1... Les deseo suerte...

**MST:** Ejem... ¿Y yo...?

**Autor:** Eh... lo siento... no tengo nada para ti...

**MST:** Pero si aún queda el Bárbaro, Druida, Guardabosques, Ilusionista y muchos más...

(Silencio)

**MST:** Como lo odio... Al menos estoy vestido como me gusta... _(Místicamente MST es vestido única y exclusivamente con un taparrabos) _Yo y mi boca...

**Mientras tanto, en el Olvido**

**Kass:** Ese chico...

**Tiff:** ¡Hola!

**Kass:** O.o ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

**Tiff:** No sé... Creo que estaba un tanto enojado que no actualizaba mis fics y me mandó aquí...

**Gambler:** Hola chicas lindas

**Kass:** O.O ¿Y qué haces TÚ aquí?

**Gambler:** No sé... quería ver como estaban...

**Tiff:** ¡Bien chico lindo! Ahora podremos irnos.

**Gambler:** Eh...

**Kass:** Déjame adivinar...

**Gambler:** Sabía que se me estaba olvidando algo; la llave para salir del Olvido...

**Tiff:** TT

**Gambler:** Pero no desmayéis señoritas, ya vendrán por nosotros el confiable MST y su tropa. Él siente un gran sentimiento de servilidad por mi y vendrá en nuestra ayuda.

(Tiff pone cara de ilusión)

**Kass:** Estamos perdidos...

**MST:** Esperen a que vea de nuevo al Autor que le doy sus pataditas...

**Nigel:** Y bueno, ¿Ahora que? ¿Buscamos a Nemo o algo así?

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Si no lo haces ahora puede que sea muy tarde después)

**Lee:** Mi poder místico de Paladín me indica que hay una gran maldad en dirección a esa montaña.

(Lee apunta a la Montaña del Dolor y Sufrimiento eterno, lugar del cual ningún ser vivo ha vuelto en ese mismo estado)

**Ciruela:** ¡Lee! Que sorprendentes poderes tienes.

**MST:** Hasta yo me hubiese dado cuenta de eso...

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Lee:** Si, es verdad, es mejor adelantar el paso, falta poco para que anochezca y debemos buscar un lugar seguro para refugiarnos.

**MST:** ¡Pero si acaba de amanecer...!

(Anochece)

**MST:** Te odio Errolo...

**Tomotú:** MST, odiar es malo...

**MST:** Me están dando carñangas ñangas enfermizas de todo esto...

**Nigel:** Amigos, encontré una cueva que puede servirnos.

**Lee:** Bien hecho Nigel, ahora llévanos a ella...

(El grupo se dirige a la cueva, al entrar el burro comienza a relinchar)

**Lee:** Hay algo extraño en esta cueva...

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Ciruela:** Exactamente, siento unas presencias, son fuertes, pero no sabría decirles si son buenas o malas...

(Desde la entrada de la cueva se ven unas sombras que resultan ser nada más ni nada menos que los Osos Amigosos)

**MST:** ¡Rápido! ¡Acaben con ellos antes de que comiencen a cantar!

**Tomotú:** Pero si son tan tiernos...

**Ciruela:** ¡Manos Ardientes! _(Un abanico de fuego sale de las manos de Ciruela y mata a los Osos)_

(Jack Michaelson comienza a bailar rítmicamente junto a MST tras la victoria)

**Lee:** Bien. Ahora descansaremos aquí, yo tomaré el primer turno, ahora todos a dormir.

(La Noche pasó sin novedades hasta el turno de MST)

**MST:** Argh... Si claro, como no, el gran MST reducido a un débil ser sin poderes en el mundo más escalofriante que he visto... Osos Amigosos... _(Sufre un escalofrío)_ ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Un comando de tropas de élite entrenadas para jugar y luchar con LAG? (**Nota:** El LAG es el retraso que sufren los juegos de PC en línea... o sea... cuando se quedan pegados mientras juegas on-line y se pone lento... me entienden?)

(De la nada aparecen 5 sujetos)

**T.E.Ch.:** Sufre mortal, somos un comando de tropas de élite entrenadas para jugar y luchar con LAG, somos T.E.Ch. (Tropas Élite de Chile).

**MST:** ¡Oh no! ¡Nunca lo hubiera esperado! Mi otro Alter ego fanático del Medal of Honor, Age of Empires, Warcraft III y todas esas ñoñadas ha venido por mi cabeza.

**TheSaint:** Mucha razón tienes MST, junto a mis compañeros en armas nunca saldrás vivo de esto, y así, yo, TheSaint podré coronarme como el único, aunténtico y más poderoso Alter ego de nuestro original... MUAJAJAJA...

**Nigel:** _(Entre sueños) _Le digo, que le digo, no le digo, que le digo... (Despierta por la risa macabra de The-Saint) ¡No puede ser! ¡Un comando de tropas de élite entrenadas para jugar y luchar con LAG! ¡Y no cualquiera! Es T.E.Ch., se dice que han ganado batallas con más de 2000 de PING (**Nota: **Realmente no se lo deseo a ningún jugador de juegos on-line). ¡ISE a sus posiciones!

**TheSaint:** Ilusos, LoserTeam TM, Chingatumadre, al flanco izquierdo, Rybueno, Felipariuz, al flanco derecho, kain, cúbreme...

(kain no reacciona)

**TheSaint:** kain, ¿Serví pa' algo?

**kain:** (Mientras se agarra el pelo) Es que el cachetón...

(Ciruela, Lee y Tomotú acuden al llamado de Nigel)

**MST:** Puaj, yo no tengo poderes así que adelantaré esta parte. (MST saca un control remoto, o mando a distancia para los internacionales jejeje, y presiona FF, o Fast Forward pa' los que no saben)

(Se adelanta la más emocionante y encarnizada lucha de todos los tiempos)

**TheSaint:** (Huyendo junto al resto de T.E.Ch.) Tienes suerte MST, nunca esperamos que nos pusieran en Fast Forward, no podemos luchar libremente así... ¡Fuimos entrenados para luchar con LAG!

(Todo el grupo está muy herido y Errolo con sus poderes místicos se está encargando de curarlos a todos)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**MST:** Pfff... No te preocupes, ya se sanarán...

**Errolo:** Prrr

**MST:** Oye, no me culpes, ser así de guapo e increíblemente inteligente traen problemas; los envidiosos me rodean...

**Errolo:** Prrr... ¬¬

**MST:** ¿Dudas...? Los hubiera vencido a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

(Ciruela se incorpora)

**Ciruela:** Bueno, ahora que estamos un poco mejor debemos avanzar lentamente hasta llegar al castillo...

(Tomotú se levanta de golpe y con mirada poseída)

**Tomotú:** Detecto un pueblo en las cercanías...

(MST presiona FF)

(Y después de una gran travesía donde se enfrentaron a una tribu de serpientes ninjas vegetarianas peluqueras asesinas llegaron al pueblo de Inserte Nombre Aquí)

**Lee:** Ufff... realmente esos escamosos fueron difíciles...

**Errolo:** Prrr

**MST:** Si... claro... los dicen los con poderes...

**Jack Michaelson:** Nigel, sabes, después de esta misión podría llevarte a conocer mi casa, tengo también un parque de diversiones que podríamos disfrutar juntos...

**Nigel:** Sr. Jack, lo siento, pero debemos centrarnos en la misión y darle sus pataditas a todo lo que pillemos delante...

(Jack suspira desconsolado)

**Lee:** Ahora que tenemos más experiencia y hemos subido de nivel podremos dar más pataditas y más fuertes...

**Actualización de Niveles:**

Lee, Paladín del Nivel 12

Nigel, Guerrero del Nivel 12

Tomotú, Ladrona del Nivel 10

Ciruela, Hechicera del Nivel 8

Errolo, Sacerdote del Nivel 11

Burro, Corcel del Nivel 9

Jack Michaelson, Bardo del Nivel 25

MST, Algo del Nivel 1

**Lee:** Alguien me puede explicar el porqué de que Jack tenga un nivel mucho más alto que nosotros siendo que ha matado una fracción de enemigos que nosotros.

**Errolo:** Prrr

**MST:** (Simultaneamente) 'Cause I'm bad, I'm bad

**Jack Michaelson:** Very, very Bad

**Lee:** ¿Cómo? ¿Él cantando, bailando y contándonos historias sube de nivel? ¿Entonces por qué MST no ha subido ningún nivel si canta constantemente con él?

**MST:** ¬¬ ¡Te escuché Lee!

**Nigel:** Oye güero no te pongas de mala, cada uno hace lo que puede...

(MST se traga unas cuantas palabras)

**Sutano:** ¡Hola viajantes!

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿Me extrañabas? Pues yo extraño tu review...)

**Merengano: **Somos Sutano y Merengano, sus futuros amigos dentro de esta gran ciudad.

(Repentinamente Merengano se lleva su mano al bolsillo y siente una mano dentro de este, un destello plateado pasa por las gargantas de Sutano y Merengano los que caen al suelo en una poza de sangre)

**Tomotú:** Lo siento, como la ladrona del grupo debo encargarme de recolectar dinero, obtuve diez monedas de plata...

**Jack Michaelson:** Smooooooooooooth Criminal AU, Annie, are you Ok, Are you Ok, Are you Ok? Annie

**Lee:** Suficiente para pagar alguna posada y que reparen algunas armas dañadas...

**Tomotú:** Muy bien, yo las llevaré a la armería más próxima, ustedes disfruten...

(Tomotú comienza a recolectar las armas del grupo)

**Nigel:** No te preocupes Tomotú, mi cachiporra aún puede seguir dando tundas al por mayor. (Nótese que comenzó con una espada)

**Tomotú:** Tienes razón, se me olvidaba que tus armas son reciclables...

**Nigel:** ¬¬

(Tomotú se va con todas las armas y la armadura de Lee)

(Repentinamente aparece Juanito Perez)

**Juanito:** ¡Oigan! Ustedes mataron a Sutano y Merengano, en esta ciudad tenemos leyes contra los asesinos...

**MST:** ¡Cállate niñito con nombre de utilería!

**Juanito:** Llamaré a los encargados...

**MST:** Uhhh... que miedo...

**Lee:** Iluso niño, cree que "Los encargados" podrán con nosotros...

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Ciruela:** Buen punto Errolo... Lee, estamos desarmados...

**Nigel:** Como si eso evitara que les demos unas pataditas por donde nunca brilla la luz del sol.

(Aparece T.E.Ch.)

**TheSaint:** Te dije MST que volveríamos por ti...

(MST bosteza)

**MST:** ¿Crees poder vencernos luego de que mis compañeros vencieran a un grupo de serpientes esquizofrénicas?

**TheSaint:** Por su puesto, en especial por el hecho que no llevan armas...

**MST:** Buen Punto.

**Lee:** Buen Punto.

**Errolo:** Prrr.

**Ciruela:** Buen Punto.

**Nigel:** Buen Punto.

**Jack Michaelson:** Buen Punto.

**Tomotú:** Buen Punto.

**MST:** Oye, cumple las reglas de que no se puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo... se supone que estás en la armería más cercana con nuestras armas...

**Tomotú:** Oh, lo siento...

**MST:** No hay problema.

(Tomotú desaparece)

**Burro Bacilón:** Buen Punto.

**Nigel:** ¡Ahora que los burros hablan!

**MST:** Déjalo, es más intimidante si hace algo misterioso de vez en cuando.

**TheSaint:** Ejem...

**Lee:** Bueno, te enfrentaremos con las manos limpias...

**Nigel:** ¡No! Ustedes vayan por las armas, yo me encargo de ellos...

**Ciruela:** Pero Nigel...

**MST:** ¡Buena idea Nigel! ¡Vámonos todos!

(Todos miran feo a MST)

**Nigel:** Vamos, ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación?

(Dejan solo a Nigel luchando contra T.E.Ch.)

(Mientras huyen se escuchan gritos lejanos)

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** Póker de Cuatros.

**Kass:** Póker de Cincos, te gano...

**Tiff:** Eh... no sé... Tengo puros tréboles...

**Gambler:** Pfff... ¡Color! No le ganas a nadie...

(Tiff bota las cartas al medio)

(Gambler se da cuenta que tiene una escala real de tréboles, mira a Kass que también se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido)

**Gambler:** Pero si tienes una escal...

(Kass revuelve rápidamente las cartas)

**Kass:** Nada de inventos, yo gané...

**Tiff:** ¿Qué pasa...?

**Gambler:** ¡Tramposa!

(Se le caen unas cuantas cartas de la manga a Gambler)

**Kass:** ¡Tramposo!

(Kass saca de la nada a Tanathos, una guadaña gigante legendaria traída desde el mismísimo infierno)

**Gambler:** Pfff... eso no es nada... mira esto...

(Gambler desenfunda el Chipote Chillón)

**Gambler:** Creo que esto será un tanto complicado...

**Tiff:** Ehh... Chicos...

(Todo el grupo aplaudiendo a MST, el cual está sobre TheSaint, quien fue vencido tras una ardua batalla)

**Lee:** Excelente MST, ¿Cómo supiste que el olor a mono mojado en una acequia pantanosa y poco salubre durante el amanecer del equinoccio mientras es azotado por una varilla de membrillo estando en época de celo vencería inevitablemente a T.E.Ch.?

**MST: **Muy elemental mi querido Lee, a cada enemigo, su técnica especial...

**Errolo:** Prrr...

(Risas generales)

**MST:** ¿Crees que es divertido oler a eso luego de bailar tanto con Jack?

(Lapsus, el sujeto que escribe esto fue llamado por su abuelita, no recuerdo bien por que razón, pero luego de un día de descanso, en la cual vio "Hide and Seek" se decidió con toda su fuerza de voluntad seguir este fic)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿No crees que es injusto que hayas leído hasta acá y no hayas dejado ningún review...?)

**Lee:** Si es raro Errolo... no recuerdo como llegamos aquí...

**Ciruela:** ¿Alguien sabe donde estamos?

**MST:** ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que NADIE sabe?

**Ciruela:** Ah... Eh... lo siento...

(El sujeto que escribe esto le da una flojera impresionante leer en donde se había quedado así que ahora se encuentran en un montecito sobre una pradera)

(A lo lejos se ven unos molinos de viento)

(A MST se le viene una malvada idea en la cabeza)

**MST:** Oye Lee... ¿Ves esos monstruos a lo lejos?

**Lee:** ¿Eh...?

**Nigel:** ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza MST? Esos son molinos de viento...

(MST golpea sigilosamente a Nigel)

**Nigel:** ¡En la cara no que soy actor!

**MST:** Pero Lee, ha sido conjurado un hechizo sobre ti que no te permite ver a esas bestias a la lejanía. Pero yo te aseguro que son gigantes demoníacos de cuatro brazos. Ve y véncelos con tu espada sagrada...

**Lee:** ¿Pero que Errolo no es el sacerdote del grupo? ¿No es él el experto en ese tipo de asuntos?

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr...!

(Tomotú en acto inconsciente le quita las palabras de la boca a Errolo con un apasionado beso)

**MST:** (Usando telepatía) _No tenías que sobreactuar tanto..._

**Tomotú:** (Usando telepatía) _Lo siento... es que si el sujeto que escribe que silencié a Errolo parecería como si lo hubiese matado, y no podía dice que le había tapado la boca por que él no..._

**MST:** (Usando telepatía) _Suficiente, si ya entendí, pero para la próxima vez usa un método más tradicional..._

**Lee:** Veo que Errolo está un tanto ocupado (Errolo casi en un shock hipóxico, lo que vendría a ser como tener convulsiones por falta de oxígeno), así que galoparé en mi fiel rocín (El Burro) y venceré a esos molinos...

**MST:** Ejem...

**Lee:** Monstruos...

Entonces en una carga intrépida y temeraria nuestro fiel y... eh... ingenuo Lee cabalga gallardamente (Siento la demora, el sujeto que escribe fue a buscar un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos para la escena que viene luego) hacia los molinos de grandes aspas, la tensión es suprema, Errolo se encuentra morado debido a todo esto, Ciruela lo mira alejarse con ojos esperanzados y MST junto con Nigel con maliciosos (Nótese que Nigel usa anteojos MUY oscuros, ni el sujeto que escribe sabe como se pudo saber ese dato... quien sabe, tal vez hay Aliens entre nosotros) (Lo siento, otra vez la abuela...). El ambiente tiene más tensión que una gota de agua (¡Oigan! El agua tiene una gran tensión superficial) y es tan denso que se puede cortar con un cuchillo mantequillero, bueno, nunca tanto, pero en fin, Lee grita:

**Lee:** ¡Freedom! (Véase Corazón Valiente para mayor información)

Y un aspa impacta en la cabeza a Lee enviándolo por los cielos junto con su jamelgo (El Burro, bueno... en el diccionario de Sinónimos y Antónimos aparece esa palabra), tras unas espectaculares cabriolas en el aire cae de cabeza (¡Esta gente que interrumpe! Ahora tuve que ir a cortar el gas de la cocina) encima de una caja llena de cosas... eh... de yunques de acero.

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** Por este pequeño período de escritura solicitamos al lector no considerar el vocabulario soez, grosero, vulgar, ordinario, chabacano, basto, plebeyo, bárbaro, arrabalero, malhablado, guarro, manchado, mugriento, asqueroso, roñoso, sucio, turbio, poluto, inmundo, impuro, puerco, hediondo, cochino, negro, chamagoso, innoble, falso, hipócrita, traicionero, tramposo marrullero, fullero, desaseado, desastrado, descuidado, desaliñado, astroso, adán, gitano, piojoso, inmoral, indecente, obsceno, procaz, deshonesto, libidinoso y pornográfico.

**Tiff:** ¿A quién le hablas?

**Gambler:** Eh... ¿A mi público querido?

**Kass:** ¡Gambler, estás hablando sólo!

**Gambler:** Está bien, lo admito, busqué en el diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos TODOS los sinónimos de soez y sucio...

**Kass:** Y los dijiste en voz alta...

**Gambler:** Eh... Sí...

**Tiff:** Gambler... ¿Te estás volviendo loco?

**Gambler:** NoOoooOOoO... Sólo quiero un momento a solas... con mi amigo Charlie...

**Kass:** Creo que esa película lo afectó un poco...

**Gambler:** NoOoooOOoO... Sólo quiero un momento a solas... con mi amigo Charlie...

**Kass:** Creo que esa película lo afectó un poco...

**Gambler:** ¡Mientes! (Al estilo Zim)

Lee se encuentra botado en el suelo y todo el grupo se encuentra rodeándolo, y para sorpresa de todos abre poco a poco los ojos.

**Lee:** Chucha, el medio pencazo que me dio ese molino (Traducción: Recórcholis, ese molino me golpeó muy fuerte).

**Nigel:** ¿Y a este se le zafó algo de la cabeza o qué?

**MST:** No puede ser...

**Lee:** (Indicando al cielo) ¡Cachen! Esos jotes que me están echando la foca, y yo no hice ni una wea' (Traducción: ¡Observen! Esos donjuanes me están inculpando, y yo no hice nada).

**MST:** No lo puedo creer... ¡Habla como chileno!

Todo el grupo se espanta.

**Nigel:** ¡Estáis hablando puras gilipolladas! Este tío está de lo mejor. (Traducción: ¡Estás hablando tonterías! Él está bien).

**Tomotú:** Mi Señor Lee, ¿Acaso será vuestro desventurado golpe en la mollera que tanto os ha perturbado que en un acto tan sacrílego ha desvirtuado vuestros romances? (Traducción: Lee, ¿Por tu golpe estás hablando así?).

**Ciruela:** ¡Lepeepe! ¡Nopo! ¿Popor quépe hapablapas apasipí? (Traducción: ¡Lee! ¡No! ¿Por qué hablas así?)

**MST:** ¿Y qué les dio a ustedes?

**Nigel:** Es que ya que alguien partió...

**MST:** Esto es grave, en teoría él debería hablar un español común y corriente, tal vez con uno que otro colonialismo chileno, debido a la nacionalidad de quien escribe esto, pero no usar un vocabulario como ese...

**Lee:** (Indicando a Ciruela) ¡Tasa la mina washona! (Traducción: ¡Mira la mujer hermosa!)

**MST:** ¡Suficiente!

MST empieza a zamarrear a Lee contra los yunques hasta dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo.

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** Gracias por su comprensión querido público...

**Tiff:** ¡Gambler se volvió loco! ¡Gambler se volvió loco!

**Kass:** Ni que lo digas... ¬¬

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Tomotú:** Es verdad Errolo; fue muy perturbador...

**Nigel:** Sí... Nunca lo hubiera esperado...

**Ciruela:** Somos cuatro, aunque debo admitir que sería gracioso verlo una vez más...

**Tomotú:** Bueno...

(Tomotú comienza a besar a Errolo)

**Nigel:** Apuesto que los niños en casa pensaban que se trataba de la extraña actitud de Lee...

**MST:** ¡Por su puesto! ¿Crees que este fic es predecible?

**Nigel:** ¿Estamos en un fic?

**MST:** Sí, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. ¿Está bien? ;)

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Si yo estuviera leyendo tu fics ya llevaría como unos 5 ó 6...)

**Nigel:** ¡Qué padre!

Lee se encuentra sobre una colina, sobre su jaco (El Burro, otro sinónimo de rocín), con su capa al viento dando un espectáculo de colores junto a los reflejos tornasolados de su armadura que se fundían con los arreboles del crepúsculo, en una pose gallarda, firme, de pecho hinchado, haciendo con su mano una visera sobre las ventanas de su alma, tal vez, quizás viendo un futuro prometedor, una esperanza detrás del horizonte, el atardecer de una era seguido del amanecer de una mejor, tal vez, quizás una pequeña gruta que los llevase más rápido al castillo... quizás...

**MST:** Oye Lee, ¿Qué miras?

**Lee:** Eh... nada en especial, simplemente estaba posereando. (Posereando: _(chi)_ Ponerse en un pose específica para dar un aire de grandeza o superioridad con una intensión pretenciosa y de jactamiento)

**MST:** Oh... me asombras...

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

(Tiff vestida de porrista)

**Tiff:** ¡Gambler, Gambler, Ra-Ra-Ra!

**Kass:** ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no ha nada para mi...?

**Gambler:** Vamos, no le prestes atención y prepárate para enfrentar tu destino final... Sabes que es el último de cada uno y esto lo definirá todo...

**Kass:** ¡Ja! Ya lo sé... prepárate a perder Gambler... ¡Ve Squirtle!

(Kass lanza una Pokébola y de ella sale un Squirtle)

**Squirtle:** ¡Squirtle!

**Gambler:** ¡Ja! ¿Elegiste a ESE pokémon como tu última esperanza? Típico de las niñitas preferir los pokémons lindos a los funcionales...

**Kass:** ¡Oye! No digas eso... cuando hablábamos por teléfono ni sabía el nombre de este pokémon... Cuando te dije la tortuga podría haberme referido a Wartortle o Blastoise, que no son bonitos, pero sí, mucho más poderosos que esta tortuga ñoña...

**Gambler:** Si, claro, como digas... Bueno, prepárate para enfrentarte al pokémon más poderoso de todos los tiempos; ve... ¡General Chaos!

**Tiff:** Oye... no existe ningún pokémon con ese nombre... ¿Cierto?

**Gambler:** (Irritado) Sí, sí, sí, pero es que en Lavander Town uno puede ponerle el nombre que uno quiere, aparte de cuando lo capturas. ¿Me comprendes?

**Tiff:** ¡Sí! nn

(Aparece un Chansey en la mitad de la arena)

**Kass:** O.o ¿Eh?

**Gambler: **¿Asombrada? Muy bien General Chaos, saca tus indumentarias de batalla.

(El Chansey de la nada saca una pipa, unas botas militares, un gorro militar y un huevo con pintura de camuflaje, aparte de unos anteojos, idénticos a los de la pandilla de los Squirtle de los inicios de pokémon y se los pone rápidamente)

**Kass:** Gambler... ¿Estás seguro de estar bien? O.ó

**Gambler:** Mua... mua... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAA

**Nigel:** Si que les dimos sus pataditas a esos adultos en el pueblo anterior...

**Tomotú:** Estoy preocupada... ¿Qué harán todos los hijos de esas personas?

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Nigel:** Woa Errolo... ¡Has descrito un sistema funcional en el cual un niño puede lograr sobrevivir toda su vida sin la necesidad de los adultos! Simplemente soy un fan tuyo...

(Nigel saca un guante gigante, de esos que usan en el Baseball, que dice "Fan #1 de Errolo", descuiden chiquillas, pronto saldrán a la venta)

**MST:** A todo esto... hace un buen rato que no canto...

**Ciruela:** Sí, es verdad.

**Errolo:** Prrr

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Por que yo deseo tu bien...)

**MST:** O.o

**Lee:** O.o

**Ciruela:** o.O

**Tomotú:** o.O

**Nigel:** O.o

**Burro Bacilón:** O.o

**MST:** Tienes razón...

**Nigel:** ¡No puede ser!

**Ciruela:** Es increíble...

**Tomotú:** ¡¿Dónde está Jack Michaelson!

**MST:** ¿Ah...?

**Tomotú:** ¿Dónde está Jack?

**Nigel:** Ni idea... Nos estábamos asombrando de que, aunque sea un dibujo animado norteamericano hecho casi al estilo Disney, tenga cinco dedos...

**Mientras tanto en el olvido:**

**Gambler:** ¡Y ES VERDAD, ES VERDAD! Llega a ser perturbador... ¿No es cierto?

**Kass:** ¡Ya cállate Gambler!

**Lee:** No me había fijado...

**Tomotú:** Por suerte nos dimos cuenta a tiempo...

**MST:** Sí, es increíble que un dibujo animado norteamericano de ese estilo tenga cinco dedos...

**Tomotú:** ¡No! Me refería a Jack...

**MST:** Ah... Sí, sí, sí...

**Lee:** ¿Qué propones...?

**Tomotú:** Volvamos a la aldea donde dejamos a todos esos niños... tal vez ellos sepan de él...

Entonces nuestro grupo de valientes soldados de la justicia y la equidad emprendieron el riguroso y larguísimo viaje de vuelta: Dieron media vuelta, dieron un paso adelante y entraron a la aldea.

**Tomotú:** Oye Niño sin importancia en esta historia, ¿Sabes donde está Jack Michaelson?

**Niño sin importancia en esta historia:** Por su puesto, se encuentra en un terreno baldío al suroeste de la aldea junto con todos los demás niños. También si gustan, les puedo dar alguna de mis cinco copias de las llaves del Olvido o la guía máxima de cómo vencer con el simple deseo a cualquier ser de este mundo...

**MST:** ¡Cállate Niño sin importancia en esta historia, ¿No ves como es tu nombre? Niño S-I-N I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-C-I-A E-N E-S-T-A H-I-S-T-O-R-I-A. ¿Comprendes? No sirves... Eres inútil, probablemente los niños no estén al suroeste, vete de aquí, rápido que no te quiero ver...

Niño sin importancia en esta historia: Pero...

**Nigel:** ¡Pero para hoy!

**Lee:** Sí, ándate... sin importancia...

**Ciruela:** Que no queremos verte...

(El Niño sin importancia en esta historia huye llorando de la ciudad y comienza a alejarse volando mientras llora como un cerdo)

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Lee:** Sí, efectivamente era raro ese tal... eh... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

**Nigel:** Ni idea chamaco...

**MST:** Bueno, busquemos en la aldea por los niños...

(El grupo busca por toda la aldea por los niños EXCEPTUANDO el suroeste)

**MST:** ¿Encontraron algo?

**Tomotú:** Nada de nada, probablemente ese chiquillo nos mentía...

(El grupo disimuladamente comienza a ir hacia el suroeste donde encuentran a Jack vestido en unas togas blancas, bastantes ligeras, con un callado junto a todos los niños que lo rodeaban)

(MST mira su brújula)

(La brújula indica que efectivamente es el suroeste)

(MST trata de ver errores en los grados, minutos o segundos, pero sus esfuerzos son infructuosos)

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Y dejar reviews es tu manera de demostrar tu estima por el autor)

(MST toma un imán y altera la brújula)

**MST:** ¡Ven! El mocoso mentía, estaba al Surnorte de la aldea...

**Errolo:** ¿Prrr?

**MST:** Déjame ser... esta brújula marca cualquier dirección...

(El grupo se acerca a Jack)

**Jack Michaelson:** Hermanos...

**Ciruela:** Jack, que te ha pasado...

**Jack Michaelson:** Nada, sólo que ahora no soy solamente un bardo...

**Errolo:** ¿Prrr?

**Jack Michaelson:** Ahora también soy un pastor de niños.

**MST:** ¿No te pueden acusar de pedofilia por eso?

**Jack Michaelson:** Pero si ellos me aman...

**Ciruela:** (Pensando) _Nota Mental: No te acerques a Jack..._

**Errolo:** (Pensando) _Prrr: Prrr_

**Nigel: **(Pensando) _Nota Mental: Conque era por eso que me acosaba con la mirada..._

**Lee: **(Pensando)_ Nota Mental: Ciruela tiene buenas nalgas. Las tocaré discimuladamente_

**Tomotú: **(Pensando) _Nota Mental: Si quedas embarazada de Errolo podría salir un híbrido grotesco, pero al menos lo obligaría a ser mi esclavo._

**MST:** (Pensando)_ Nota Mental: La telepatía es mala cuando piensas cosas cochinas, pero interesante cuando puedes leer las notas mentales de otros._

**Ciruela:** (Pensando) _Nota Mental: Cachetear a Lee por tocarme las nalgas._

**Lee:** (Pensando)_ Nota Mental: Ciruela no se da cuenta cuando le tocan las nalgas._

**MST:** (Usando telepatía) _Tomotú, te apuesto cinco monedas de oro que Ciruela le de sus pataditas a Lee antes de que vuelva a hablar Gambler._

**Tomotú:** (Usando telepatía)_ Trato hecho_

**Jack Michaelson:** He conversado con estos niños y nos acompañarán en nuestra travesía... Probablemente serán de ayuda...

**MST:** Sí... claro...

Y nuevamente el grupo parte en dirección del castillo oscuro de la oscuridad oscura en busca de la llave que traerá a todos los prisioneros del olvido nuevamente a su mundo. Pero de un momento a otro, mientras andaban tranquilamente por una jungla selvática pantanosa, llena de mosquitos, sanguijuelas y muchos otros insectos, reptiles y anfibios poco agradables para el tacto se vieron cara a cara con otro grupo de nobles guerreros.

**Tomotú:** (Con una salamandra y un sapo en cada mano) ...y con ustedes haré un rica ensalada!

**Nigel:** ¡Puaj!

**MST:** ¿Qué no se supone que una ensalada usa vegetales?

**Lee:** Vamos Nigel, si no es para tanto, si son unos inofensivos cefalópodos...

**Ciruela:** Pero Lee, si son gastrópodos vertebrados...

**Nigel:** No, lo que pasa es que... los vegetales... ¡PUAJ! La palabra ensalada me los recuerda...

**Jack Michaelson:** Que son ignorantes, la ensalada puede llevar minerales como la sal, la pimienta, los sapos y las salamandras, todas ellas rocas de origen volcánico, ¡Ignaros!. (Ignaro: _adj _Ignorante)

**Tomotú:** Ensalada, ensalada, rica ensalada...

**Sapo:** Oigan, Croak, al menos digan que soy un reptil... Croak, es más cercano a los anfibios... que es lo que soy... Croak

**Jack Michaelson:** Bueno, usa tus piedras volcánicas para la ensalada, pero a mi me dejas los ojos.

(Se escucha un carraspeo)

**MST:** Oigan, hagamos que valga la pena el hecho de que el que escribe mencionó que un grupo de personas se acerca a nosotros.

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Ciruela:** Sí, tienes razón, por algo habrá sido...

**Lee:** No temáis, yo me encargo de ellos (Lee se acerca al grupo) Jurad por la fermosa (Nótese el Castellano antiguo) vuestras amadas doncellas que Ciruela de algún lao' es la mujer más fermosa de este mundo.

**Sujeto con pinta malosa: **Callad zopenco, controlad vuestra bífida lengua que hiere como daga al pecho desnudo a la verdadera y más fermosa damisela de este mundo, la sin par Juanita Pérez de la Onda.

Lee saca un pañuelo y la lanza al suelo, este se ensucia y pierde entre la ciénaga, Lee se trata de bajar de su corcel indómito (El Burro) en busca del pañuelo de su abuelita pero se cae violentamente y lamentablemente su armadura no le permitía reincorporarse.

**Sujeto con pinta malosa:** ¡Gaznápiro, ahora te azotaremos por decir tal necedad!

(Entonces el grupo de malosos le da una buena tunda a Lee dejándolo en una condición bastante grave frente a la atónita mirada... seamos sinceros... frente a los lloriqueos de risa de sus amigos)

Pasaron algunos días en los cuales Errolo se encargó de sanar a Lee usando las últimas técnicas de la medicina, las cuales incluía cubrir las heridas y moretones con excremento de sanguijuela y golpear partes sanas del cuerpo para repartir el dolor. El resto del grupo no malgastó su tiempo, Tomotú hizo una gran ensalada, Nigel logró confeccionarse un Kuzarigama a base de restos encontrados en los alrededores, Ciruela aprendió algunos hechizos, en especial unos de telepatía los cuales le entretenían mucho para las conversaciones entre Tomotú y MST...

**MST:** (pensando) _¡Salchichas! Me han descubierto..._

...MST siguió quejándose de su mala suerte, Jack logró hacerse aún más cercano de los niños y creó bastantes baladas para dormirlos y el Burro logró descubrir la cura contra el VIH SIDA.

**Actualización de Niveles:**

Lee, Paladín del Nivel 35

Nigel, Guerrero del Nivel 39

Tomotú, Ladrona del Nivel 41

Ciruela, Hechicera del Nivel 30

Errolo, Sacerdote del Nivel 32

Burro, Corcel del Nivel 51 (Descubrir la cura del SIDA puede ser de mucha utilidad)

Jack Michaelson, Bardo del Nivel 84

MST, Algo del Nivel 1

**MST: **¿Me pregunto si Jack estará usando alguna clase de BUG en este lugar para subir tan rápido de nivel, y a mi, me condenan a la ganancia estándar de puntos de experiencia que implica subir un nivel después de miles de sesiones?

**Jack: **(Riéndose entre dientes) ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

**Errolo: **Prrr...

**Ciruela: **¿Estás seguro Errolo?

**Errolo: **Prrr

**Tomotú: **Sabemos que nunca fallas...

**Niño 1:** Tal vez esta vez se haya equivocado...

**Niño 2: **¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso del señor Errolo!

**Niño 3: **(Casi en un susurro) Ayuda... libérenme de Jack...

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡A callar niño! (Jack mata al niño con una mirada Magnum, véase Zoolander para más información)

**Lee:** Bueno, pero si eso ocurre... ¿No estaríamos condenados...?

(Ciruela instintivamente noquea a Lee de un golpe en el rostro)

**Lee:** (Perdiendo la conciencia) En la cara no que soy actor...

**Tomotú:** (Usando telepatía) _¡Tramposo! Usaste tus poderes Jedy..._

**MST:** (Usando telepatía y moviendo una mano frente a Tomotú) _Eso es lo que TÚ crees..._

**Tomotú:** (Como zombie) Si amo...

**Nigel:** ¿Qué le digo qué?

**MST:** Nada, le aposté cinco monedas de oro a que no podía decir eso como zombie.

(Mil disculpas nuevamente por la demora... es que fui a tomar un te con leche junto a unas tostadas con dulce de membrillo jejeje)

**Nigel:** Ok...

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** (Enérgicamente gritando) ¡Se pronuncia Lee!

**Kass:** (Enérgicamente gritando) ¡Se pronuncia Lee!

Copiar, pegar, copiar, pegar, copiar, pegar...

**Tiff:** Oigan chicos: ¿No creen que deberían usar símbolos gramaticales para que se vea la diferencia?

**Gambler:** Está bien... se pronuncia le:

**Kass:** ¡No! Se pronuncia li

**Gambler:** ¡Es como el verbo leer!

**Kass:** ¡Es como se diría en inglés!

**Gambler:** ¡No!

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Vamos... será divertido...)

**Kass:** ¡Yes!

**Gambler:** Mira, acompáñame y verás...

(Gambler abre un portal tras un extraño ritual, para luego pasar a través de él llevando a Kass y Tiff)

**Nigel:** Chicos, tenemos unos grandes batiproblemas...

**Lee:** ¡No puede batiser Nigel!

**Errolo:** (Imitando un murciélago) Prrr

**Tomotú:** Batipulpos en su batitinta, es demasiado poderoso su batipoder...

**Ciruela:** Es batiimposible; es Adam West

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Ciruela usa algún hechizo para que dejen de hablar así!

**MST:** Oye, yo tampoco hablo de esa manera...

**Lee:** ¿Por qué batirayos no hablan de la batiforma?

(MST y Jack hacen el Moon Walk, dan dos vueltas sobre si mismos más rápido que una bailarina sobre hielo, se paran en seco con la vista al suelo y de golpe levantan la cabeza haciendo una mirada Magnum)

**MST:** ¡Porque somos bárbaros!

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Au...!

**MST:** Por favor, Jack, déjame a mi esta vez...

(Aparece una orquesta junto con un gigantesco coro de mujeres)

**MST:** (Cantando)

_I know I'm cute_

_I know I'm sexy_

_I have the look_

_That all girls wants_

_I'm a sexy boy_

**Coro:**

Sexy boooooy 

**Adam West:** Batiajam...

**MST:** Oh, lo siento...

(Ciruela mientras MST distraía a Adam West conjuró el anti-bati-hechizo dejándolos a todos poder hablar normalmente)

**Lee:** Muy bien actor fracasado, ahora verás quien es el que manda por aquí.

**Nigel:** Te daremos tus pataditas en Dolby Stereo.

**Adam West: **Detecto una batitensión por aquí, yo no he venido a...

_¡Kapow!_

**Tomotú:** ¡Tumbó de un golpe a Lee!

**Ciruela:** Entonces tendré que usar mi más poderoso hechizo: "La Mano de Alberto"

(De la nada aparece una mano gigante que le hace un calzón chino a Adam West)

_¡Zoowoup!_

**Adam West:** (Con una lágrima en un ojo) ¿Creen que eso es batisuficiente para bativencerme?

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**Tomotú:** ¡Cuidado! ¡Ha conjurado el hechizo arcano de la ayuda divina!

(Se abren las nubes y del cielo aparece una pierna gigante, la cual con su descomunal pie aplasta a Adam West)

_¡Crash!_

**Adam West: **(Sin la mitad de su dentadura) ¡Ahora zendré que uzar mi baziamezraladora!

(Adam West le dispara al grupo)

_Bratta-Bratta_ (Veáse algún comic de Predator para mayor información)

(En eso se abre un portal interdimensional y de ahí caen sobre Adam West; Gambler, Kass y Tiff)

**Tiff:** Creo que aplastamos a alguien...

**Gambler:** Para más rato (Ahora dirigiéndose a Lee) Dime, ¿Cómo se pronuncia tu nombre?

**Lee:** Lee

**Gambler:**

**Kass:** Dilo una vez más, pero usando símbolos.

**Lee:** le:

**Gambler:** (Saltando hacia el cielo con los brazo alzados) ¡Sí! ¡Victoria para Gambler!

**Kass:** Alguna vez tenías que ganar...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿Y por que conformarse con este simple fic...?)

**Tiff:** Jejejeje

**Gambler:** ¬¬

**Kass:** Pero si es verdad...

**Gambler:** Como sea, eso era todo, gracias Lee... y tú Adam West... ¡Al Olvido contigo!

(Adam West es enviado inevitablemente al olvido)

**Adam West:** ¡Me las batipagarán!

**Ciruela:** Es impresionante la manera en que se regeneran los dientes en este fic...

**Lee:** Sí...

(Gambler, Tiff y Kass pasan por el portal)

**Lee:** Eso fue extraño...

**Nigel:** Oigan... ¿No era a ellos a los que debíamos rescatar?

**Tomotú:** Sí, es cierto o.O

**Mientras tanto en el Olvido:**

**Gambler:** Te gané, te gané, te gané...

**Kass: **Sí, ya lo sé...

**Tiff: **Oigan, ¿Qué no era ese el mundo en el que estábamos antes de entrar al Olvido?

**Gambler: **Sí... ¿Y?

**Tiff: **¿No eran ellos los que nos iban a venir a rescatar?

**Kass: **Sí... Bueno, ¿Y el punto es...?

**Tiff: **¿Qué, si los vimos, y ellos no han entrado al Olvido, no implica que logramos salir...?

(Kass y Gambler comienzan a pensar)

**Kass:** Tienes razón... Bueno Gambler, sácanos de aquí...

**Gambler:** No puedo...

**Kass:** ¡Cómo que no puedes!

**Gambler:** Estaba tan enojado que olvidé el conjuro... TT

**Tiff:** Chicos...

**Kass:** ¡Ahora no Tiff! Tengo que golpear a alguien...

**Gambler:** (Con cara espantada mirando donde indicaba Tiff) Eh... Kass... Te recomiendo que mires...

**Adam West:** ¡Hola! Que batisuerte de encontrar a alguien aquí para que me haga baticompañía.

(Kass, Gambler y Tiff comienzan a gritar desesperadamente dando vueltas en círculo)

**Lee:** ¡Uf! Nos salvamos de ese Adam West y de la jauría del sindicato de carteros con sierras eléctricas disgustados por sus remuneraciones y no tener danza contemporánea y ballet entre sus actividades extraprogramáticas.

**Ciruela:** Sí... Eres tan sexy cuando dices eso...

(Ciruela empieza a besar a Lee)

(Tomotú mira maliciosamente a Errolo)

**Errolo:** (MUY asustado) ¡Prrr!

**Tomotú:** Muy tarde...

(Tomotú empieza a asfixiar de besos a Errolo)

(El sujeto que escribe se niega a relatar lo que simultáneamente sucede con el Burro, Jack y los niños)

**Nigel:** Eh... Creo que...

**Lizzie:** Hola Nigel Uno...

**Nigel:** ¡Lizzie, ¿Qué haces aquí caramelito!

**Lizzie: **Eh... No sé, es que ya que todos se estaban besando... Hasta Wally con Kuki lo estaban haciendo por allá en la casa del árbol.

**Nigel:** ¿Wally y Kuki? Con razón se sintió tan mal Número Cuatro cuando Tres dijo que amaba a Larry durante la operación H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., siendo que para ella ese zorrillo es como su hijo, aparte de que Cuatro no sabía que... (Nigel agita su cabeza recordando las intenciones de su novia) Pero bombomcito, no frente a los niños...

**Lizzie: **Nigel, que eres coqueto...

**Nigel:** ¡Es que soy bárbaro y vivo de mi público!

**Lizzie:** Bueno... te espero en la casa del árbol, adiós... (Lizzie se va volando por el espacio y más allá)

(Nigel se sienta en el prado al lado de MST)

**Nigel:** Y bueno MST... ¿Hay alguna chica que te mueva la alfombra...?

**MST:** ¡Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra!

**Nigel:** ¿¡Qué? Le digo, no le digo, que le digo... ¡¿Qué!

**MST:** Aps... ¿Me hablabas...? Mira que se acerca por ahí...

Repentinamente la tierra se parte en dos, dejando brotar lava proveniente del mismísimo Hades, el cielo se quejaba a gritos en un centellar de estruendosos dedos eléctricos que chocaban contra la suave tierra, el viento se arremolinaba susurrándole violentamente a todo el que esté cerca que huya cuanto antes, y al que estaba lejos que viniese a observar la lucha épica que pronto comenzaría. Frente a ellos aparece el escritor épico de la lengua castellana, Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra, en su versión super-extra-duper monstruosa, con cuatro metros de altura y un halo y tono azul fantasmagórico.

**MST:** ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el manco de Lepanto!

**Lee:** ¡El padre y madre de la escritura castellana!

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **¿Por qué no mejor leer todos los fics de Master, the Gambler...?)

**Ciruela:** ¡El hombre que de una sátira creo el mejor de los libros escritos en español!

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Aunque también escribió otras novelas como la Galatea sólo es famoso por una de ellas!

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**Tomotú:** Eh... no sé que decir...

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** ¬¬

**MST:** ¡¿A qué has venido espíritu condenado del submundo!

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Ya ha sido abusiva la manera en que habéis prostituido los romances que plasmé en papel con la pluma que mi mano blandió cual espada resplandeciente de noble paladín.

**Lee:** Yo soy un paladín nn

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Aprisionad vuestros jolgorios dentro de vuestras inmundas fauces, no veis que he venido a arrebatarles su mayor riqueza...

**Tomotú:** ¡Nadie se llevará mi ensalada de minerales!

**Salamandra:** Gracias por protegernos Tomotú... TT

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Haré que vuestra sangre, cual fermosos ríos como el Tajo en mi adorada España, fluya torrentosa por los afluentes de vuestras venas. Pero esperad, que mi razonamiento es bien fundado, ¿Cuál más cruel destino para el Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha que fuiyir avergonzado por los horribles vejámenes que habéis acometido contra su persona al reproducir de manera satírica y burlesca dos de los parajes de sus inverosímiles aventuras?

**Tomotú:** ¿Eh... puedes repetirlo?

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Eh... Por su puesto fermosa dama; Haré que vuestra sangre, cual fermosos ríos como el Tajo en mi adorada España, fluya torrentosa por los afluentes de vuestras venas. Pero esperad, que mi razonamiento es bien fundado, ¿Cuál más cruel destino para el Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha que fuiyir avergonzado por los horribles vejámenes que habéis acometido contra su persona al reproducir de manera satírica y burlesca dos de los parajes de sus inverosímiles aventuras?

**Tomotú:** Gracias señor Cervantes :)

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** No hay que agredecer, dulce dama.

(Tomotú se sonroja)

(Errolo frunce mucho el ceño)

**MST:** Ya me he encargado de Shakespeare, tu equivalente británico, ¿Qué más poderoso puedes ser tú?

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Ahora que me lo hacéis pensarlo...

Entonces fue cuando Errolo instó a todos a luchar y con su maza impactó de lleno en la cabeza de Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra. Luego Nigel haciendo uso de Kuzarigama enlazó el cuello de Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra jalándolo al suelo, mientras que con la otra sección le sersenó un pie. Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra lloraba de dolor mientras Ciruela conjuraba fuego dentro de sus calzones y Lee hacía lo suyo macheteandole la espalda con su espada. Jack mientras tanto invocaba a su ejército de pequeños niños mordelones que empezaron a mordisquear a Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra. MST estaba observando a lo lejos la batalla a la sombra de un árbol, y el Burro... bueno... ustedes saben...

**Tomotú:** Lo siento señor Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra.

Y finalmente Tomotú saca su daga de asesina y lo apuñala en el corazón quitándole su no-vida.

**Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra:** Oigan, ya estoy muerto... no puedo morir...

**MST:** (Gritando desde debajo del árbol) ¡Muy tarde para sacar esas conclusiones!

Con esas palabras Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra murió por segunda vez.

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Victoria!

(El sujeto que escribe ha vuelto a sus andanzas luego de un tiempo de relajación en un ciudad de por acá donde hay muchos amigos de este, bueno, ahora continuaremos con la pésima historia)

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Y dejar un review en cada uno de los capítulos de estos fics...)

Luego de la batalla contra Cervantes nuestro grupo de valientes guerreros seguía su camino en dirección a la montaña oscura de la oscuridad oscura cuando repentinamente aparece la cosa más malvada que se pudieran imaginar; un personaje genérico.

**Errolo:** ¡Prrr!

**Ciruela:** ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede ser que exista un ser tan estándar que su muerte no significa nada para él y su única función durante su vida es arruinar la de los demás?

**Lee:** Este sujeto es a nosotros como la Polystation a la Playstation.

**Jack Michaelson:** ¿Eh?

**Lee:** Nada...

**Genérico: **Hola soy Juan Pérez y he venido a matarlos.

**Tomotú:** ¡Salchichas! Hasta tiene un nombre genérico.

**Nigel:** ¡Pulpos en su tinta!

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Mil rayos y centellas!

**Lee:** ¡Recórcholis!

**Ciruela:** Eh... no se me ocurren más... ¿Qué otra exclamación de ese tipo hay?

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Ciruela:** Oh si, no había pensado en eso...

**Genérico:** Prepárense a morir de la forma convencional; con mucho dolor y al filo de una espada.

**Lee:** Diablos, es muy convencional para mi...

El sujeto genérico se lanza para embestir a Lee, pero este con rápido movimiento de su espada lo parte en dos en el aire.

**Genérico:** ¡Changos! Me han matado...

**Lee:** Ni si quiera se le ocurrió algo original como últimas palabras...

**Nigel:** No lo culpes, fue hecho en Taiwán...

**Tomotú:** Pobrecito...

**Mientras tanto en el olvido:**

Tiff, Adam West y MST juntos, vestidos de traje cantando en un solo micrófono, al estilo de los Bee Gees.

**Trio:**

Whatever you're a brother

Whatever you're a mother

We are staying alive, staying alive

Feel the city breaking

And everybody shaking

We are staying alive, staying alive

Ah ha ha ha

Staying alive, Staying alive...

MST detiene al grupo al ver que Kass está aburrida sentada en una esquina del olvido.

**MST:** Vamos Kass, cantemos algo que nos haga sentir orgullosos de nuestra nacionalidad... vamos, acompáñame en esta canción...

MST le susurra el nombre de la canción al oído, ella lo mira extrañada.

**MST:** ¡Vamos!

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Eso a él le gustaría...)

MST usa sus poderes Jedy con Kass.

**Kass:** Está bien...

**MST:** (Pensando) _¡Qué bueno es tener estos poderes!_

(Comienza a escucharse la canción de Marilyn Manson, Beatiful People)

TaRaran, taRaraRan 

**Duo:**

Sin una chaucha llegué a la Disco

Entraba gratis porque era Domingo

Había música todo era normaaaaal,

Vi puros hombres; dije: algo anda mal.

Me encuentran bonito,

me encuentran bonito.

Miré para el lado; se me acercaba un tipo

Hola, soy Gonzalo, ¿Eres nuevo aquiiií?

Si quieres te acompaño al baño a hacer pipí

De puro pavo mira como caí

¡En una disco gay me van a comeeeeeer!

¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡¿Acaso eres gay!

¡Tengo un amigo, te quiere conocer!

¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Te gusta en lo que están!

¡Por los dos lados nos quedamos acá!

_Awaguñañuña... brlblblblbl..._

¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Suéltame el cinturón!

¡Y deja ya de tocarme el slip!

¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Estás muy cerca de mi...!

¡Quiero mi mami, saquenme pronto de aquí...!

Me encuentran bonito,

me encuentran bonito.

Me encuentran bonito,

me encuentran bonito.

Me encuentran muy rico,

me encuentran muy rico.

Me encuentran muy rico,

¡Me encuentran muy ricooooo...!

**Tiff:** O.o ¿Qué?

**Lee:** Oigan chicos, el tipo que escribe se le olvidaron todas las otras aventuras y desgracias que nos iban a ocurrir en nuestro ascenso hasta el tope de la montaña, y me dio un pase de acceso directo contra el jefe final. Lo único que me pidió decir es que dijera que Tiff logró ganar una partida de Póker...

**Ciruela:** ¿Y quién es Tiff?

**Lee:** Ni idea...

**Tomotú:** Tal vez puede ser el sobrenombre y alter ego de una escritora de fics mexicana amiga del sujeto que escribe...

**Nigel:** ¡Qué va...!

**Tomotú:** Lo siento...

**Lee:** Bueno... ¿Usemos este dispositivo...?

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Él lo haría por ustedes... Su querida fanaticada)

**Jack Michaelson:** Niños, acérquense...

Una vez todos reunidos son teletransportados hasta la guarida del más malvado de todos los seres, guardián de la llave hacia el olvido, el sórdido y más cruel de todos los alter egos del **Autor:** Frostbite Kelvin.

**Actualización de Niveles:**

Lee, Paladín del Nivel 55

Nigel, Guerrero del Nivel 62

Tomotú, Ladrona del Nivel 69

Ciruela, Hechicera del Nivel 48

Errolo, Sacerdote del Nivel 52

Burro, Corcel del Nivel 70

Jack Michaelson, Bardo del Nivel 97

MST, Algo del Nivel 1

**MST:** Siento que el sujeto que reparte la experiencia tiene algo contra mi...

**Jack Michaelson:** No sé, yo encuentro que ha sido justo...

**MST:** ¡Pero si no has hecho nada aparte de cantar!

**Jack Michaelson:** Por eso fui Bardo ;)

**MST:** Odio mi vida...

**Errolo:** Prrr...

**Lee:** Tienes razón... como venceremos a Frostbite si es un hechicero del nivel 150, ¿Cómo podremos vencerlo?

**Tomotú:** La unión hace la fuerza...

**Ciruela:** Ella tiene razón, ¡Vamos!

El grupo se posiciona frente a Frostbite.

**Frostbite:** Débiles mortales, yo soy el alter ego más fuerte del autor y creen que con sus enclenques poderes vencerán al máximo hechicero, el cual trascendió la muerte y la vida siendo algo superior a todo eso.

**Errolo:** Prrr

**Frostbite:** Casi me haces sentir mal por ustedes Errolo...

**Lee:** ¡No más hablar, carguemos todos contra él!

**Jack Michaelson:** ¡Muy bien!

**Nigel:** ¡ISE, a sus posiciones!

**MST:** Yo me quedo atrás...

**Nigel:** Está bien...

Todo el grupo ataca en conjunto pero un movimiento en forma de abanico de la mano de Frostbite los vence inmediatamente dejándolos rendidos en el suelo.

**Frostbite:** ¡Qué débiles eran! Pensé que me entretendría más, bueno, aún queda uno, MST, a este lo haré polvo con un poderoso hechizo congelante.

MST se encontraba en posición posera, levanta la vista lentamente y mira directo a los ojos de Frostbite con la mirada con mayor confianza que pudo lograr.

**MST:** Soy inmune al frío...

**Frostbite:** ¡Bah! ¡No importa, te incineraré con una bola de fuego!

MST comienza a acercarse a Frostbite con la mirada fija en él y con paso confiado.

**MST:** Adivina... Inmune también.

**Frostbite:** Eh... ¡Entonces una descarga de rayos!

**MST:** Inmune...

**Frostbite:** Eh... ¿Un chorro de agua a presión?

**MST:** ¡Más inmune todavía!

**Frostbite:** ¿Cosquillas?

**MST:** No me hagas reír...

MST ya se encontraba frente a frente con Frostbite.

**Frostbite:** ¡Dime que clase de demonio, y que nivel eres, para ser inmune a casi todas mis magias!

**MST:** Como digas; ¡Soy un mentiroso de primera!

Y con estas palabras MST asestó un golpe entre los ojos de Frostbite dejándolo tendido en el suelo revolcándose de dolor.

**MST:** No era tan difícil...

**Actualización de Niveles:**

Lee, Paladín del Nivel 57

Nigel, Guerrero del Nivel 64

Tomotú, Ladrona del Nivel 71

Ciruela, Hechicera del Nivel 50

Errolo, Sacerdote del Nivel 54

Burro, Corcel del Nivel 72

Jack Michaelson, Bardo del Nivel 99

MST, Mentiroso del Nivel 2

**MST:** ¿Nivel 2? ¿Por matar a un hechicero del Nivel 120? ¡Y aparte todos los demás subieron dos niveles por hacer nada!

**Nigel:** Lo siento MST, la vida es injusta...

**MST:** Esperen a que vea al sujeto de la experiencia...

Entonces un portal interdimensional se abre dejando salir a Kass, Tiff, Gambler y Adam West.

**Tiff:** ¡Muchas Gracias!

**Gambler:** ¡Esos son mis chicos! Tal vez les de un asenso...

(El grupo empieza a revolcarse en el suelo de la felicidad)

**Gambler:** ...y señor West, me encantaría que nos acompañara en futuras producciones...

**MST:** ¡NooooooOOoOoOooooOOoOoO!

**Gambler:** ¿Alguna duda MST?

**MST:** No jefe... ¬¬

**Gambler:** ¡Muy bien, entonces que se acabe el fic aquí!

Pero justo en eso se abre otro portal dejando pasar a un güero rubio con jeans y un buzo naranjo.

**Wally:** ¡Uno! ¡Estamos en problemas, hay un ataque masivo en la base lunar!

**Nigel:** Muy bien cuatro, he entrenado duro acá, no te imaginas como les daré sus pataditas a esos intrusos...

**Gambler:** Yo te acompañaré Nigel, creo que me merezco un poco de acción...

**Wally:** ¡Alto sucio adulto! ¡No caeré en tu sucio juego!

**Gambler:** Pero si soy un niño en el alma...

**Nigel:** Cuatro, déjalo... el viene con nosotros...

**Gambler:** Adiós, ;) MST encárgate de todos...

Gambler se va junto a Nigel y Wally a su nueva misión.

**MST:** Excelente... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Tiff:** Me da miedo ese sujeto...

(**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Ya es hora...)

**Kass:** Creo que no debimos aceptar estar aquí desde un inicio...

UHF... por fin terminé este fic. Fue una tarea titánica de falta de ingenio y copia descarada, deseo agradecer a Kass y Tiff por haberse prestado tan voluntariosamente a ser parte de este fic.

Ya he perdido un poco la práctica en hacer las despedidas, estoy un tanto oxidado, así que pasaremos inmediatamente a la revisión de reviews, luego leerán el aporte cultural, que por esta vez reemplazará la publicidad (Si claro), para que finalmente tú, sì, sì, tú, tú mismo/a, el/la que está leyendo, haga un review y me haga sentir feliz de escribir tan mal. ;)

También me gustaría felicitar a mi mismo por haber entrado a estudiar medicina a la universidad, felicidades a mi mismo, felicidades a mi mismo.

Antes de continuar; **LEAN ESTO: Consulta a la fanaticada: ¿Debería el grupo seguir a Gambler a la misión con KND para que el próximo capítulo sea la parodia y crossover más descarado de todos los tiempos? Y la segunda pregunta ¿Debería Kass y Tiff seguir en el fic?**

Saludos a todos mis fans, jajaja, a Timón, Kass, Tiff, y todos los ex Susurros; Gracias por haber compartido ese sueño con nosotros...

Revisemos los reviews...

**Fukaru Rhyan**

Hola, bueno, los otros fics espero actualizarlos pronto, si este capítulo triunfa me dará ánimo para continuar el resto, jejeje, y con respecto al fic de Errolo, lo he estado pensando, y tal vez podría tener uno para él.

**Aleirbagpotter:**

Gracias, perdonada y Bueno... ya viste que en este capítulo el burrito bacilón anduvo bien tranquilo, pero en el próximo capítulo, ni te imaginas que pasará.

**tsuki lunita**

No es comedia, es una excretación mental plasmada en un archivo de texto. Con respecto a Errolo, se arrienda para uso en fics, tras consulta a su representante legal; yo.

**Magdalia Daidouji:**

Tus deseos son órdenes ama y señora del universo, espero que este fic la haya hecho rodar de la risa como los capítulos anteriores.

**Miyozku**

Mejor invítame a tomar un tecito a mi ;) Y bueno... les recuerdo... el fic es malo... no se supone que debe ser bueno... ok?

**Spikelover:**

¡Excelente! Ella cree que es malo... te agradezco mucho eso ;)

**Mitsy Shoujo**

Veamos... sigo esperando desde el 2 de Enero la horda de reviews tuyos (Por los otros capítulos) y de tus amigas, me decepcionas... jajaja, broma ;) grax por el review y la publicidad innecesaria... pero... recuerda... el fic es malo... ok?

**Y ahora la sección cultural**:

1.- ¿Ud. sabía que si es negro y desea volverse blanco a través del método de la evolución basada en el ambiente en donde vive se demorará 20.000 años en lograrlo?

2.- ¿Ud. sabía que si a un médico francés de 1750 se le decía que limpiara sus utensilios, o que se cambiara sus ropas ensangrentadas antes de operar, o que se lavara las manos antes de asistir un parto tras haber salido de clases de anatomía, ese médico se hubiese sentido ofendido por decirle sucio?

3.- ¿Ud. sabía que el término "halitosis" significa "mal aliento"?

(Realmente la Nº 3 no era eso, es que se olvidó y tuve que poner cualquier cosa jajaja)

(Nota tras remasterizado: Ya me acordé pero no pienso decirles wajajajaaj :P)

Bueno, eso es todo, hasta la próxima, a y a todo esto, no tengo problemas en que me incluyan en sus MSN si desean conversar conmigo ;) jajajaja

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

"_He vuelto desde la ultratumba, solamente a volver a ella contigo..."_

Shakespeare a MST en

"El peor fic de Sakura que nunca leerás"

_Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!_

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Les recomiendo por su propio bien que ya hayan hecho y mandado sus reviews...

**Autor:** ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Eh... ¿Yo...? Nada...

**Autor:** ¡Mientes! Dime tu nombre...

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Nota luego de la remasterizada, señor...

**Autor:** ¿Y que clase de madre sería tan malvada como para ponerle eso de nombre a su hijo?

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Pero si soy una creación de un fic remasterizado...

**Autor:** ¿Y crees que eso lo explica todo?

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **No me importa. (Escupe al suelo) ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡¡¡Veamos que podrá hacer MST y sus "Super Amigos" contra del poderoso Nota luego de la remasterizada! (Risa psicópata)

**Autor:** Y como piensas irte... ¬¬

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **Eh... No sé...

**Autor:** Como sea... Toma este portal interdimensional... ¡Hazlos Pebre! (Traducción: Hazlos polvo)

**Nota luego de la remasterizada: **(Abriendo el portal y cruzándolo) No lo defraudaré... Ya lo verá...

**Autor:** Eso es lo que él cree...

El Autor en ese momento se quita la piel de la cara, pero para sorpresa de todos, no era el autor, y no era su piel, realmente era una máscara; una máscara que cubría el rostro de...

**Shakespeare:** Mua... Mua... MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

...Shakespeare... TAN-TAN-TAAAAN!


End file.
